Love Abuse (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa) : REMAKE NOVEL - LAURENTIA MIRA
by Thunderlight21
Summary: [ CHAPTER UP ] Baekhyun seorang gadis yang bekerja menjadi Pengacara yang sangat handal dengan sikapnya yang tertutup dan keras. Dan harus menjadi Pengacara pembela untuk seorang klien bernama Park Chanyeol yang dituduh melakukan tindakan pelecehan seksual dengan mantan kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang artis. BAD SUMMARY! EXO/CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

**REMAKE NOVEL : LOVE ABUSE (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa) ―Karangan Laurentia Mira**.

 _ **Byun Jae**_

 _ **is**_

 _ **SHOWTIME**_

 _ **New Fanfiction of EXO,**_

 _ **EXO―GS―ChanBaek's couple**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**_

 _ **And suprising guest next chapter!**_

 **Genre**

Thriller || Romance

 **Rating**

NC17

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **Remake Novel karya Laurentia Mira yang berjudul ―Love Abuse (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa)**_

 _ **EXO―Dan beserta cast yang lain Milik Tuhan, Milik Orang Tua mereka, dan Milik Agency mereka masing-masing.**_

 _ **NO BASH―NO SILENT READERS―DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PROLOG**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Kulitnya yang putih menyembul di antara pakaiannya yang terkoyak-koyak. Rambut hitam panjang bergelombangnya tampak kusut tak beraturan. Mata sipit dengan kedua bola matanya yang kecoklatan menatap penuh kebencian pada pria yang berdiri tanpa pakaian di hadapannya.

Di tatap demikian sang pria malah terkekeh.

" _What wrong honey?_ Sudah lelah melawanku?"

Kilatan petir yang tiba-tiba bagaikan blitz kamera di ruangan gelap itu ― menambahkan siluet mengancam dari pria yang saat ini sudah berjongkok di hadapan sang gadis. Dengan tenang pria itu membelai-belai bibir sang gadis dengan ujung jarinya sebelum kemudian melayangkan sebuah kecupan.

"Hmm, nikmat sekali rasanya"

Dengan punggung tangannya gadis itu berusaha menghilangkan bekas ciuman yang baru diterimanya. Matanya menatap sangar. Si pria kembali tertawa sehingga membentuk kerutan di kedua sudut matanya.

"Aku tahu… kau hanya pura-pura tidak suka padaku. Kenyataannya kau juga menikmati permainan kita tadi, sama sepertiku" ucap pria itu.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuh putih itu dan ia pun menyeringai bangga.

"Ini semua…" katanya sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibir sang gadis, "Aku yang bikin ya?"

Gadis itu beringsut ke sudut dan berusaha mengambil jarak terjauh dari pria di hadapannya.

"Hahahaha… Mengapa menjauh, sayang? Takut padaku"

"Kau tahu? Gadis nakal sepertimu memang seharusnya ditaklukkan seperti ini" Pria itu kembali mendekat dan mengelus wajah ketakutan itu.

"Kalau pakai cara lemah lembut, tidak akan mempan buatmu"

Gerakan yang tiba-tiba dari sang gadis tidak luput dari perhatian si pria. Tangannya memelintir pergelangan tangan gadis itu tepat sebelum pecahan vas bunga mengenai pelipisnya.

"Jangan coba-coba melukaiku, sayang!" ancamnya dengan suara bass nya terdengar dingin, "Aku tidak suka kau melawanku"

Gadis itu membelalak ketakutan, usahanya untuk memberikan perlawanan kembali gagal.

"Untuk membalas dosamu yang barusan, kau harus melayaniku lagi" ucap pria itu yang kini mengenggam keras lengan gadis itu "Ayo sini!"

Dengan kasar ia menarik si gadis untuk mendekat dan selama beberapa saat memainkan rambut hitam bergelombang panjang yang membingkai wajah gadisnya. Gerakannya demikian perlahan sampai-sampai si gadis tidak menyadari ketika tangan pria itu merayap turun ke dada dan berhenti di sana. Tubuh gadis itu pun menegang, setiap ujung sarafnya bereaksi ketakutan.

Belum habis sejam yang lalu pria itu menimbulkan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Perlawanannya yang sekuat tenaga membuat pria itu semakin kasar dan brutal ketika melukai daerah kewanitaannya. Kali ini sang gadis takut untuk memberontak, maka dibiarkannya tangan dan bibir pria itu menjelajahi setiap bagian tubuhnya namun tanpa sedikitpun ia bergerak.

Menyadari lawan mainnya yang mematung, sang pria pun menghentikan aksinya.

"Ah! Kau sudah jinak rupanya, sayang! Tidak meronta lagi seperti tadi?" Tanya pria itu.

"Tadi kita memang menikmati saat-saat indah. Right, honey? Tubuhmu itu… ck ck ck beautiful…!" ucap pria itu membuat sang gadis semakin mengkerut ketakutan ―kedua tangannya didekapkan di dada, berusaha memberikan perlindungan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat lamanya ia mengamati wajah molek itu, sebelum akhirnya secara perlahan-lahan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Oke! Kapan-kapan kita main lagi! Hari ini aku sudah bosan bermain denganmu" Ia menjauh dari sang gadis dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri.

Tindakannya menumbuhkan sedikit kelegaan pada wajah sang gadis yang masih memucat ketakutan. Ia terus mengawasi gerak-gerik pria itu untuk memastikan bahwa ancamannya telah berakhir dan bahwa pria itu telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Apa yang terjadi kemudian sesuai dengan harapannya. Setelah mengenakan pakaian lengkap dan menyemprotkan parfume ke tubuhnya, pria itu pun berlalu meninggalkan kamar tanpa pernah sekalipun menengok pada gadis yang tadi telah disetubuhinya dengan paksa.

Menyadari semua ancaman terhadap dirinya telah berakhir, gadis itu pun mulai menangis….

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Annyeong haseyo chingudeul!**_

 _ **Aku kembali lagi dengan cerita baru. Sebenarnya remake dari novel yang kubaca. Karangan Laurentia Mira. Maaf ya, untuk squel HunHan's fanfiction Little Sweet dan next chapter My Turn To Cry ditunda dulu ya. Karena, aku baru ngerjain separuh dan belum siap untuk di post. Aku baru selesai UAS dan udah libur kuliah sih. Tapi nggak bisa jamin, untuk bisa lanjutin semua fanfic chapter yang ku buat tepat waktu. Aku masih dalam masa pengobatan untuk penyakitku, nggak bisa sering didepan laptop. Jadi maaf ya untuk para readers yang udah nunggu. Maaf bikin kalian kecewa, Jeongmal Mianhae! Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic ini dan mengobati kekesalan kalian denganku. Saranku, baca fanficnya ketika buka puasa aja hehehe soalnya, di ada adegan dewasanya walaupun nggak terlalu jelas gitulah. Tapi, yang namanya manusia kan bisa ngebayangin dengan khayalan tingkat tingginya kan. Jadi, saranku ketika sehabis buka puasa aja ya. Tunggu next chapternya ya! Lagi diproses nih hahahaha jangan lupa review juseyo~~~ Kamsahamnida! Sarangaheo~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**REMAKE NOVEL : LOVE ABUSE (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa) ―Karangan Laurentia Mira**.

 _ **Byun Jae**_

 _ **is**_

 _ **SHOWTIME**_

 _ **New Fanfiction of EXO,**_

 _ **EXO―GS―ChanBaek's couple**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**_

 _ **And suprising guest next chapter!**_

 **Genre**

Thriller || Romance

 **Rating**

NC17

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **Remake Novel karya Laurentia Mira yang berjudul ―Love Abuse (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa)**_

 _ **EXO―Dan beserta cast yang lain Milik Tuhan, Milik Orang Tua mereka, dan Milik Agency mereka masing-masing.**_

 _ **NO BASH―NO SILENT READERS―DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BYUN BAEKHYUN terbangun dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang ramping. Direnungkannya sebentar mimpi yang baru saja mengganggu tidurnya.

 _Ah! Sial. Peristiwa itu lagi,_ batinnya dalam hati.

Seakan teringat akan sesuatu yang penting. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah bantal dan menarik keluar sebuah foto yang nampaknya sudah using. Ia menatap seraut wajah yang terlukis di sana dengan rindu, lalu mendekap foto itu erat-erat di dadanya.

Foto itu menjadi satu-satunya kenangan dari Eomma Baekhyun yang mengingatkannya akan kenangan indah semasa kecil. Dalam foto itu mereka berdua tengah tertawa lepas. Baekhyun kecil dengan rambutnya yang ikal digendong di punggung eomma nya. Latarnya adalah pantai yang disinari cahaya mentari sore dan beberapa bangunan pasir kecil di depan mereka. Itu adalah foto saat mereka berlibur ke Jeju, saat Baekhyun masih berumur delapan tahun, saat itu ia masih merasakan kasih sayang eomma nya, saat ia masih bisa tertawa lepas, dan saat ia belum merasakan begitu kesepian seperti saat ini. Foto sang eomma dan kenangan didalamnya menjadi satu-satunya sumber kekuatan Baekhyun saat sedang gundah. Pagi ini, ketika ia diusik kembali oleh bayangan masa lalu dalam mimpinya, ia membutuhkan kekuatan ibunya lebih daripada hari-hari yang lalu.

Dikecupnya wajah cantik dalam foto itu, lalu Baekhyun pun bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya.

 _Jam setengah tujuh_ , kata gadis itu sambil mengamati jam tangan yang tergeletak di atas sebuah meja rias. Dibukanya jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar dan ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berharap suasana hatinya bisa lebih ringan.

Apartemen tempat Baekhyun tinggal tidaklah besar namun tertata dengan apik. Dengan sebuah sebuah akuarium mini dengan hiasan air mancur yang mengalir masuk ke dalam akuarium tempat tinggal ikan-ikan koi kesayangannya yang terletak disudut ruangan mengarah ke balkon apartemennya.

Sejenak Baekhyun menikmati keindahan pagi hari. Didengarnya suara gemericik air, dirasakannya sinar mentari yang mengelus kulitnya, diamatinya suara kesibukan kota Seoul di pagi hari di luar apartemennya, suara orang-orang yang sudah mulai sibuk melakukan aktivitas dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya. Namun, kemudian deringan handphone membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

"Halo, Nona! Sudah bangun?" sebuah suara menyapanya.

Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak.

Suara di seberang dikenalnya sebagai suara Kim Jongin, rekan kerjanya di _Huston Lawyer Association_ ―tempatnya bekerja. Pria ini juga seorang pengacara muda seperti dirinya, tapi gila kerja. Dia hampir selalu datang paling pagi ke kantor tetapi pulang paling malam disbanding semuanya. Bahkan beberapa kali dia menginap di kantor dengan alasan menyelesaikan kasus. Kinerjanya, lumayan. Kim Jongin berhasil memenangkan beberapa kasus pidana. Hanya saja, banyak orang yang kurang menyukai sifatnya yang terlalu ambisius.

Nah, kalau kali ini Kim Jongin menelepon Baekhyun, artinya pasti ada kasus yang baru tiba di meja pimpinan.

"Halo, Jongin! Ada kasus apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Ah! Kau pasti baru bangun. Berhati-hatilah kau Baekhyun! Kata Ibuku kalau bangun kesiangan rejekimu dipatok ayam" Jongin menimpali dengan semangat.

 _Kau memang aneh, energimu seperti tidak ada habisnya_ , timpal Baekhyun dalam hati.

"YAAA! Jangan kelamaan basa-basi. Kasus apa lagi kali ini? Pembunuhan mutilasi? Korupsi pejabat? Atau penggelapan uang milyaran?" Baekhyun menebak sekenanya saja, kesal karena suasana paginya dirusak oleh urusan pekerjaan.

"Whoaaa! Jangan sarkastik begitu, Baek! Dijamin, kasus yang ini benar-benar heboh!" Jongin berusaha menyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, artis cantik dan sexy Do Kyungsoo melaporkan karyawannya telah melakukan pelecehan seksual!"

Pikiran Baekhyun pun langsung melayang pada sosok seorang gadis muda yang baru-baru ini mencapai popularitasnya di dunia hiburan. Tampang cantik dan body sexy nya yang menjadi daya Tarik utamanya. Wajahnya yang cantik itu kerap menghiasi layar-layar kaca. Menjadi bintang iklan ataupun bintang utama sebuah drama. Namanya menjadi jaminan sebuah film laris di pasaran.

"Bagaimana kasus posisinya?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Wah! _Aigoo_ , si Nona sudah mulai sadar ternyata!" Jongin semakin bersemangat dengan nada terkekeh dan itu membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dengan tanggapan Jongin.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu ramai di berita kan kalau Do Kyungsoo membuat sebuah perusahaan kosmetik, kan?"

"Mungkin" jawab Baekhyn sekenanya. "Aku paling tidak suka mengikuti berita para artis"

Kini Jongin menganggapi kesinisan Baekhyun dengan cuek dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Pria ini bekerja di perusahaan Do Kyungsoo sebagai _Programmer_. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Siapa sangka, lelaki itu tidak bisa menahan nafsu. Begitu ada kesempatan berduaan dengan bos cantiknya. Dia langsung berusaha memuaskan hasrat terpendamnya. Bahkan katanya pelecehan seksual itu dilakukan di rumah Do Kyungsoo! Bayangkan, pelecehan macam apa yang diterima gadis itu sampai berani menempuh jalur hukum seperti ini!"

Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan mimpinya pagi ini. Masalah pelecehan seksual selalu membuat dirinya menggigil, seakan membangunkan kenangan masa lalunya yang ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Aneh! Tidak biasanya _lawfirm_ kita mengurusi hal yang beginian. Lalu, kita akan mewakili siapa?" Baekhyun sengaja mengajukan pertanyaan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri.

"Nah! Itu dia, Baek! Kita akan membela si pelaku! Jadinya kurang kesempatan juga untukku mendekati Do Kyungsoo. Ah! Sayang sekali, kan?"

"YAA! YAA! Ternyata kau itu sama saja dengan siapa namanya? Tidak tahan melihat perempuan cantik dan sexy, ingin menerkamnya. Dasar mesum!"

"YAAAA!" Pekik Jongin tidak terima disamakan dengan pelaku pelecehan seksual dan dikatai mesum oleh Baekhyun " _Sorry!_ Aku tidak seperti Park Chanyeol itu. Kalau aku mendekati Do Kyungsoo dengan cara paling elegan. Akan ku ajak dia ke tempat-tempat yang paling romantis. Setiap hari akan ku bawakan buket bunga mawar terindah. Oh! Tidak, bunga tulip saja, dan…"

"Stop! Tidak usah menjelaskan semua rencana gombalmu itu Jongin. Karena aku tidak mau tahu! Dan tidak peduli sama sekali!" Baekhyun menyela tak sabar "Daripada rejekiku hilang dipatok ayam, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat mandi dan pergi ke kantor"

"Ah! Si cantik satu ini galak sekali, kau sama sekali tidak suka dengan cerita cinta romantis" Jongin itu seakan menyesali dirinya sendiri.

"Kadang aku berpikir! Kau tidak menyukai pria kah? Apa Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal dan kukenal itu ternyata penyuka sesama jenis?" goda Jongin kemudian.

"Enak saja! Aku wanita normal!" protes Baekhyun.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan pria" ucapannya setengah menerawang " Aku cuma tidak percaya kalau di dunia ini masih ada cinta sejati" Baekhyun menghela napas berat "Istri-istri dipukuli, anak bayi dibuang, Ayah memperkosa anak gadisnya, apa itu yang namanya cinta?"

"Itu namanya tragedi Baek! Dan bukannya cinta Baekhyun sayang. Tapi, di dunia ini ada banyak kisah lain yang tidak setragis itu. Banyak juga istri yang bahagia, anak-anak yang masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya…"

"Mungkin" sela Baekhyun "Tapi yang jelas bukan untukku!"

"Kau cuma harus berani untuk memulainya, Baek!"

"Sama siapa? Aku tidak tahu jenis laki-laki yang baik seperti apa"

"Sama aku saja! Laki-laki tipeku ini terbukti sangat setia, menghormati wanita, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung"

Seketika tawa Baekhyun pecah "Hahahahaha… itu sama saja dengan menjerumuskan dirimu sendiri Jongin! Kau gila kerja mana bisa mengurusiku? Apalagi reputasi playboymu sudah terkenal seantero negeri ini!"

"YAA! Coba dulu baru kau boleh komentar macam-macam!" Jongin membela diri "Jadi, mala mini kita keluar?"

"Hahahaha… silahkan kau bermimpi!"

"Whoaa! Kalau anak gadis sudah tidak bisa diajak baik-baik biasanya harus dipaksa! Apa kau mau aku paksa? Hahaha…"

Candaan Jongin memupuskan tawa dari wajah cantic Baekhyun. Ia kembali teringat dengan mimpi buruknya pagi ini.

"Aku tutup teleponnya sekarang! Oke!" nada suaranya berubah dingin "Sampai ketemu di kantor".

Baekhyun pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Membiarkan lawan bicaranya di ujung sana bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba. Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, ia pun segera berlalu dari kamarnya dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Guyuran _shower_ air dingin menyejukkan namun tidak cukup menghilangkan kekesalannya pada Jongin atau pikiran akan mimpinya pagi ini. Baekhyun memandangi bayangannya di cermin wastafel, mengamati goresan luka di sekitar dadanya. Semua goresan itu menjadi bukti nyata tentang kekerasan yang pernah dialaminya tiga belas tahun silam. Dielusnya goresan tersebut bagaikan sebuah kotoran yang dapat di hilangkan. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahun nya yang ke―12. Saat sebuah tragedi menimpanya. Otaknya seperti sebuah kaset film yang memutar kembali memori masa lalunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― _ **FLASBACK―**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Saat itu Eomma telah menyiapkan sebuah jamuan makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekaligus kelulusanku. Di atas meja telah terhidang beberapa masakan : Bulgogi, Kimbap, dan Cake Blackforest kesukaanku. Ya, semuanya memang makanan kesukaanku. Tiga buah piring tertata rapi di atas meja, tertelunkup di atas taplak putih bersih. Di tengah meja diletakkan karangan bunga mawar, bunga kesukaan Eomma. Aku sempat bertanya, apa Appa tidak akan protes jika melihat bunga itu. Maklum, Appa tidak menyukai bunga. Tapi Eomma menjawab, biar saja! Karena ini untuk menyenangkan aku dan merayakan keberhasilanku._

 _Peristiwa yang seharusnya dirayakan dengan gembira itu berubah menjadi bencana saat Appa pulang. Nampaknya hari itu merupakan hari terakhir Appa bekerja setelah menerima surat Pemutusan Hubungan Kerja seminggu sebelumnya. Pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan marah-marah membuat keadaan rumah seketika berubah mendung. Eomma berusaha membujuk Appa, berharap ada sedikit belas kasihan dari pria itu terhadap anak tirinya yang sedang berulang tahun. Namun, bukannya tenang, Appa semakin bengis dan kasar. Ia mulai berteriak-teriak, memuntahkan kata-kata kasar di hadapan Eomma._

" _Jangan marahi Eomma!" pintaku sambil menangis "Kalau Appa mau, biar ulang tahunku ini dibatalkan saja! Asal Appa tidak marah lagi pada Eomma"_

" _Baekhyun! Berhenti merengek!" perintah Eomma "Masuklah ke dalam kamar dan kunci pintu kamarmu!"_

" _Tidak! Eomma, akum au tetap di sini" aku bersikeras._

 _Mungkin saat itu aku khawatir melihat Eomma yang terancam atau mungkin aku merasa cukup kuat untuk melindungi Eomma. Satu-satunya orang kesayanganku di dunia ini. Bagaimanapun aku mengabaikan perintah Eomma dan tetap berada di tengah-tengah kekacauan keluargaku._

 _Teriakan-teriakan penuh amarah dan emosi melampaui batasnya mulai berubah menjadi tindakan fisik. Aku menyaksikan ketika tamparan keras melayang ke pipi Eomma. Aku panik ketika melihat Appa yang semakin kalap berkali-kali menghantamkan pukulan ke tubuh Eomma yang kecil._

" _APPA…! APPA…! TOLONG HENTIKAN!"_

 _Aku mulai menjerit-jerit frustasi, meminta pengampunan, tetapi Appa tidak peduli. Ia tetap memukuli Eomma sampai akhirnya aku pun menyaksikan tubuh Eomma terkulai lemah._

" _EOMMA! EOMMA!"_

 _Saat itu ku kira Eomma sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Aku pun mengiba memanggil-manggil namanya. Ku dekap tubuh yang telah melahirkanku itu dengan gemetaran. Ku guncang-guncang sambil terus berharap bahwa Eomma akan membuka matanya kembali. Tapi tubuh itu tetap kaku dan tidak beranjak._

 _Aku menoleh pada Appa meminta pertolongan. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika melihat Appa mendekat sambil membawa sebuah pisau di tangannya ―pisau yang semula akan digunakan Eomma untuk memotong kue kesukaanku. Sorot mata pria itu kejam dan keinginan untuk membunuh membuatku gemetar. Kupikir, itu adalah akhir dari kehidupanku._

 _Dalam sekejapa Appa telah berdiri di hadapanku sambil mengarahkan pisau ke dadaku. Aku pun pasrah. Kedua tangan ku kepalkan, aku mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa. Kedua mata pun kupejamkan. Aku menanti saat-saat kematian tiba sambil terus mendaraskan doa._

 _Tiba-tiba rasa sakit membelah dada._

 _Aku pun membuka mata dan melihat Appa sedang merobek-robek pakaian yang kukenakan dengan brutal. Setiap sabetan pisau membuat sebagian kulit yang terlindungi di balik bajuku menganga dan berdarah._

 _Tiba-tiba aku pun sadar! Aku harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan kebebasanku karena Appa yang gelap mata berniat menodaiku, merebut kehormatan diriku. Seketika aku mulai memberontak. Kupukul tubuh pria itu kuat-kuat, namun aku semakin terperangkap. Meskipun berusaha mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang kumiliki, tetap saja kekuatanku tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan seorang pria dewasa seperti Appa. Tubuhku dihempaskan ke lantai, sedangkan kedua kaki pria itu menghimpit demikian kuat. Tangan yang semula menggenggam pisau beralih menguasai kedua tanganku. Kemudian pria itu mulai menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher dan pundakku, membuat luka di dadaku terasa semakin nyeri. Dengan kasar ia menciumku, membuatku muak dengan dengan napasnya yang berbau alcohol bercampur dengan bau amis darah. Merasa belum cukup, dengan kasar ia merampas seluruh pakaian yang menutupi tubuhku. Seringai mengerikan menghiasi wajah pria itu saat matanya menikmati tubuhku yang baru tumbuh._

 _Aku mulai menjerit-jerit meminta pertolongan, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari kerongkonganku._

 _Aku terlalu takut… sungguh ketakutan luar biasa yang aku rasakan._

 _Tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh berdiri di belakang Appa. Tangannya menggenggam pisau yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk mengancamku. Menyadari kehadirannya, pria itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun, dalam sekejap ia jatuh dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Karena, sebuah pisau telah tertancap di dada kirinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― _ **FLASHEND―**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PARK CHANYEOL memacu sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Peluh bercucuran di tubuhnya yang atletis. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengelilingi taman kota sejak kepergiannya tadi pagi.

Kehadirannya di taman itu membuat beberapa gadis muda melirik manja dan nakal, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Chanyeol memang tampan. Tulang rahang yang membingkai wajahnya Nampak demikian kuat dan sempurna. Rambutnya yang hitam dengan tatanan rapi menutupi sedikit telinga perinya dan membuatnya mendapat nilai ketampanannya sungguh didalam kriteria para pria dewasa. Dan ia memiliki mata yang bulat dengan bola mata kecoklatan yang senada dengan wajah rupawannya.

Beberapa orang yang dikenalnya melayangkan senyuman, menyapanya dengan ramah, namun Chanyeol tidak mengubrisnya. Ia berlindung di balik kacamata hitamnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan bersahabat dari orang-orang yang lewat. Hari ini ia sedang tidak ingin beramah-tamah dengan siapapun karena pikirannya penuh dengan masalah yang sedang menimpanya.

Sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu Chanyeol menyangka hidupnya telah lengkap. Perjuangannya di bangku kuliah untuk menyelesaikan S2 nya telah diterimanya tiga tahun silam. Sebagai seorang sarjana dengan lulusan terbaik dan ia kembali lagi ke Seoul untuk mencari peluang kerja untuk karirnya. Tidak lama menganggur Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan posisi sebagai _programmer_ di sebuah perusahaan kosmetik milik seorang arti terkenal. Chanyeol menyukai pekerjaan ini, lagipula gajinya pun lumayan.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Do Kyungsoo terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Malam itu, seperti biasa Chanyeol bekerja lembur di kantornya. Ada target pembuatan program yang harus segera diselesaikannya. Saat itulah melalui kaca ruangannya ia melihat sang artis menyeruak masuk bersama dengan seorang pria yang akhirnya diketahui Chanyeol dan Zhang Yixing, salah satu musisi dan juga aktor pendatang baru berdarah _Chinese_ sekaligus kekasih Kyungsoo. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, artis cantic itu pun saling melepas rindu bersama kekasihnya. Mereka tidak berkepentingan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Chanyeol pun berusaha untuk tetap memfokuskan perhatian terhadap pekerjaannya.

Beberapa saat berlalu sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mendengar percekcokan di antara kedua insan itu. Suasana pun bertambah panas saat Yixing mulai melontarkan hinaan pedas untuk Kyungsoo. Mau tak mau telinga peri Chanyeol mendengarkan keributan itu.

Merasa terganggu, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pekerjaan dan menjauh dari arena peperangan yang bukan urusannya.

 _PRANGGG….!_

Tiba-tiba suara kaca pecah mengejutkan Chanyeol, disusul dengan teriakan seorang gadis.

"Yixing, aku mohon! Jangan lakukan! Kau menyakitiku!"

 _Kyungsoo!_

Insting kelelakian Chanyeol pun muncul. Dalam sekejap ia telah menghampiri ruangan tempat Kyungsoo berada.

Setibanya di sana ia melihat posisi Kyungsoo yang telah terpojok di sudut ruangan. Tangan Yixing menekan leher Kyungsoo dan membuatnya sulit bernapas. Pecahan kaca yang nampaknya berasal dari sebuah pigura foto berserakan di sekitar mereka. Kedua insan yang sedang bergulat itu pun menoleh, menyadari kehadiran seorang pria asing di tengah mereka.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol pun bertindak untuk menyelamatkan sang gadis. Direnggutnya kerah baju Yixing lalu dihantamkannya sebuah pukulan di wajah aktor tampan itu. Lelaki itu mengumpat, menyumpahi campur tangan Chanyeol dalam urusan pribadinya, lalu ia pun melawan. Dengan kekuatan yang tidak disangka Chanyeol sebelumnya, Pria itu melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras yang tepat mengenai pelipis kanannya.

Rasa pusing segera menyergap membuat Chanyeol pun terhuyung, sedangkan Yixing telah bersiap untuk menyerang kembali. Tanpa menunggu kesempatan, Chanyeol kembali melayangkan pukulannya. Kali ini ia berhasil mengenai perut bawah Yixing dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kau! Keluar dari sini!" teriak Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mengakhiri pertempuran kedua lelaki itu. Mereka sama-sama menoleh untuk memastikan kepada siapa gadis itu berteriak. Namun tatapan tajam Kyungsoo terhadap Yixing membuat Chanyeol yakin bukan dirinya yang diusir. Tanpa berbicara, aktor berdarah _Chinese_ itu pun memungut jaket kulit miliknya kemudian berlalu dari ruangan.

Kyungsoo pun melemah. Seluruh kekuatannya seperti terkuras habis. Ia terduduk di lantai dan mulai menangis.

Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis menangis sebelumnya. Hatinya pun tergerak. Diraihnya Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan dibiarkannya gadis itu meluapkan emosinya selama beberapa saat.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo" ucapan yang lembut itu tiba-tiba menyadarkan posisi Chanyeol. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis cantik bermata bulat itu.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, _Programmer_! Senang bertemu dengan Anda" Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera memanggil petugas kebersihan untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini" Kyungsoo bergumam sambil memandang berkeliling ruangan. Tangannya meraih gagang telepon, menekan beberapa nomor, hingga akhirnya memerintahkan seorang _cleaning service_ agar segera datang.

"Hmm… Banyak yang harus diperbaiki" Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo dan menyadari ada begitu banyak kerusakan yang ditimbulkan akibat perkelahiannya tadi dengan Yixing.

Ia pun berjongkok untuk memungut pigura foto dan membersihkan dari serpihan kaca sebelum kemudian meletakkannya kembali di atas meja kerja Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas foto itu. Bukan gambaran kemesraan Kyungsoo dengan Yixing seperti yang semula diduga Chanyeol, namun berisikan lukisan tangan dari seorang seniman yang mengguratkan wajah elok Kyungsoo di atas sebuah kanvas.

"Biarkan saja!" ucap Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas Chanyeol "Kurasa sebentar lagi akan ada yang datang untuk membereskan semuanya"

Raut wajah Kyungsoo menjadi murung tatkala ia mengambil sebuah patung ballerina di antara barang lain yang berserakan di lantai.

"Sayang sekali patung kesayanganku ini harus hancur" diusapnya gadis penari itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, dibelainya kaki sang penari yang sekarang hanya tersisa sebelah.

"Maafkan aku!" sesal Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf" timpal Kyungsoo sambil mengulas senyum dari _love lips_ nya "Kalau tidak ada kau! Mungkin leherku sudah patah. Kau datang menyelamatkanku tepat waktu. Terima kasih"

Chanyeol senang mendengar pujian yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Lebih dari itu, ia terpukau dengan menatapa wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum memmbuatnya tergoda untuk melakukan pendekatan terhadap gadis itu.

"Yah… kurasa kita beruntung karena hal yang paling penting sudah aman dan tidak lecet sedikitpun" Chanyeol memusatkan tatapannya tepat pada wajah Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah hingga akhrinya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku harap peristiwa hari ini tidak kau sebarluaskan pada siapapun" ucap Kyungsoo sambil merendahkan suaranya "Bisakah kau menjadikannya sebagai rahasia di antara kita saja?"

"Tenanglah!" Chanyeol menenangkan "Aku tidak akan membeberkannya! Rahasia ini akan aman"

Selama beberapa detik sesudahnya Chanyeol tetap memandangi Kyungsoo. Ia menikmati wajah mungil gadis itu dan sorot matanya yang berpendar seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo Nampak begitu lembut, hampir seperti keramik antik yang takut pecah jika disimpan sembarangan.

Jika di lihat dari usaia mereka, Chanyeol bisa memperkirakan bahwa ia tidak terlalu tua dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang berumur 23 tahun terpaut satu tahun dengan Kyungsoo. Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan karena ia sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaannya, hingga tidak ada waktu baginya untuk menjalin hubungan asmara. Namun entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya saat itu karena pada akhirnya Chanyeol berkata "Sebagai biaya tutup mulut! Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?"

Ajakan kencan dari Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Membuat rona merah membekas di pipinya yang putih seperti bayi. Bagi Chanyeol kecantikan gadis itu bagaikan lukisan dewi Yunani yang diabaikan oleh kuas-kuas sang maestro. Ia terpesona pada Kyungsoo dan buta karena keelokannya.

"Makan siang dengan secangkir kopi" senyuman polos menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk, bersyukur karena langkah pertamanya mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo berhasil tanpa hambatan.

Makan siang yang pertama berubah menjadi yang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Bosan dengan hidangan yang itu-itu saja mereka mulai teratur mengadakan jamuan makan malam berdua. Sebulan setelah peristiw itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat saat keduanya memutuskan saling berkomitmen. Chanyeol merasa ia telah meraih pencapaian sempurna dalam kehidupan manakala menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya ―satu-satu wanita pengisi hatinya.

Namun kegembiraan memiliki Kyungsoo waktu itu sungguh berbeda dengan perasaannya saat ini. Bahkan Chanyeol menyesali semua keputusannya. Mengajak Kyungsoo memasuki hatinya ternyata bukan akhir yang bahagia, sebaliknya hal itu menjadi awal kehancurannya.

 _Andai, waktu dapat kuputar kembali, aku tidak menginginkan pertemuan itu terjadi,_ batin Chanyeol.

Ia pun menghentikan laju sepedanya. Diliriknya jam tangan. Diputuskannya untuk menghentikan olahraga pagi hari ini. Karena ia ada janji yang harus ia hadiri, janji dengan pengacara yang akan membela hak-haknya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ohh yeah, c'mon!**_

 _ **Take your time waenji dugeundaeneun bamiya**_

 _ **Na na na… Na na na…**_

 _ **Ehya, hehehehe Annyeong haseyo!**_

 _ **Hmmm, setelah liat beberapa review di prolog aku langsung bilang "Whoaaa! Tanggapannya daebak" hehehehehe. Terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah me-review, men-follow, dan men-favoritkan fanficnya. Aku akan berusaha update! Tapi, tak bisa janji untuk fast update. You know what I mean lah yawww. Ahya, aku seneng banget kemarin waktu liat beagle line di airport kompak banget pake kacamata Harry Potter. Pengen ku bawa pulang aja rasanya LOL XDD canda hehehehe. Readers, gimana puasa kalian? Full kah hari ini? Pasti full dong ya. Sebentar lagi lebaran ya, udah nggak terasa aja udah mau di penghujung bulan Ramadhan.**_

 _ **Ohya, salam kenal untuk readers-readers yang baru baca fanficku. Kalian bisa berteman denganku di LINE dan juga bisa melihat fanficku yang lain di Wattpad. Semoga kalian suka semua fanfic yang kubikin untuk kalian! Hehehehe**_

 _ **Ini ID LINE dan Wattpad ku ya, silahkan di add dan di follow :D aku akan menyambut kalian dengan senyuman! :D**_

 _ **ID LINE : Byun_Jae**_

 _ **Wattpad : Thunderlight21**_

 _ **Bagi yang mau Pin BBM ku, kalian bisa pm hehehehe**_

 _ **And big thanks to :**_

 _ **Chiisai2026, Baby niz 137, neli amelia, XiaoRey61, CussonsBaekby, Fione Maple, Bella Tegarwati Simamora, AuliaPutri14, BabyZi, Misunnie, , phantom.d'esprit**_

 _ **Makin penasarankan sama lanjutan ceritanya. Dan penasaran juga kan bagaimana kesan pertama pertemuan Baekhyun sebagai pengacara pembela dan Park Chanyeol sebagai klien yang dituduh tindakan pelecehan seksual? Silahkan terus ikuti next chapter fanfic ini ya hehehehehe. Dan tentunya tak lupa, review juseyoo~~~~~ Kamsahamnida! Sarangheo~~~~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**REMAKE NOVEL : LOVE ABUSE (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa) ―Karangan Laurentia Mira**.

 _ **Byun Jae**_

 _ **is**_

 _ **SHOWTIME**_

 _ **New Fanfiction of EXO,**_

 _ **EXO―GS―ChanBaek's couple**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **And suprising guest next chapter!**_

 **Genre**

Thriller || Romance

 **Rating**

NC17

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **Remake Novel karya Laurentia Mira yang berjudul ―Love Abuse (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa)**_

 _ **EXO―Dan beserta cast yang lain Milik Tuhan, Milik Orang Tua mereka, dan Milik Agency mereka masing-masing.**_

 _ **NO BASH―NO SILENT READERS―DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya dengan cemas. Baru saja ia menghadap Kim Jongwoon, _managing partner_ dari Choi Siwon di _Huston Lawyer Association_. Berdasarkan rekomendasi penuh dari Siwon, Baekhyun lah yang ditugaskan menangani kasus pelecehan seksual yang diduga telah dilakukan oleh Park Chanyeol.

Bagi kebanyakan pengacara lain di _Lawfirm_ ini, tugas tersebut dianggap potensial bisa meningkatkan karir. Bagaimana tidak, Park Chanyeol ternyata memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan Kim Jongwoon karena ayah mereka bersahabat baik. Jadi sudah selayaknya jika seseorang yang berhasil meloloskan Chanyeol dari jeratan hukum bisa menikmati promosi jabatan dalam waktu singkat.

Baekhyun memang masih terbilang baru sebagai pengacara namun kemampuannya tidak diragukan siapapun. Dianugerahi otak yang encer, Byun Baekhyun lulus dengan predikat _cumlaude_ dari sebuah universitas hukum ternama di Seoul ―sebuah prestasi membanggakan yang diidamkan banyak mahasiswa dalam jenjang pendidikan tinggi mereka. Di usianya yang terbilang muda Baekhyun berhasil lulus ujian kepengacaraan dan mengeliminasi sekitar dua ratus peserta ujian lainnya agar bisa bergabung dengan _lawfirm_ yang cukup terkenal ini.

Prestasinya selama bergabung dalam _Huston Lawyer Association_ pun terbilang cukup baik. Klien pertama Baekhyun adalah sebuah perusahaan periklanan yang berdomisili di pinggiran Incheon. Perusahaan yang terbilang masih baru ini dituntut oleh perusahaan otomotif terkemuka atas dugaan _wanprestasi_. Mereka dianggap telah lalai dalam memenuhi janji pembuatan _billboard_ sebagaimana yang tercantum dalam surat perjanjian. Berkat keahlian Baekhyun, perusahaan periklanan tadi bisa mengelak dari jeratan hukum dengan membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak bersalah. Bahkan sebaliknya perusahaan otomotif yang memulai kasus itu harus membayar ganti rugi sebesar dua setengah milyar rupiah karena telah dianggap mencemarkan nama baik.

Atas kemenangan itu _Huston Lawyer Association_ menikmati keuntungan yang tidak sedikit. Selain mendapatkan bonus yang cukup besar jumlahnya, _lawfirm_ ini juga semakin dikenal masyarakat luas karena kasusnya diberitakan di surat-surat kabar ibukota tersebut. Nama Byun Baekhyun pun turut terangkat seiring jabatannya yang terus merangkak naik.

Namun sekarang situasinya beda. Baekhyun tidak akan berurusan dengan perusahaan. Sebaliknya ia akan berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang berusaha merenggut kesucian seorang gadis. Ini artinya Baekhyun diharuskan berhubungan dengan jenis pria yang sama dengan ayah tirinya dulu, pria yang menorehkan trauma begitu dalam di hati Baekhyun.

 _Bagaimana aku meloloskan diri dari masalah ini?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

 _Kasus ini memang baik untuk karirku, namun aku akan dikuasai ketakutan sepanjang waktu. Apakah sebaiknya aku mengundurkan diri saja dari kasus ini? Ah, tapi ini kesempatan baik. Pak Kim yang memintanya langsung padaku. Dan aneh… mengapa Pak Kim begitu yakin bahwa pria ini tidak bersalah?_

Baekhyun merenung sambil memandangi seraut wajah tampan dari sebuah foto yang ada bersama berkas yang dibawanya dari ruang Pak Kim.

"Apa kasus ini terlalu sulit untuk dimenangkan?" tiba-tiba suara seorang pria memecahkan pikiran Baekhyun. "Atau saya terlalu tampan sehingga Anda ingin memandangi fotoku terus seperti itu?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain di dalam ruangannya.

"Bercanda!" ucap Chanyeol menanggapi kekagetan di wajah Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun terpaku pada Chanyeol. Sofa hitam yang sedang ditempatinya tidak mampu membatasi ruang gerak laki-laki itu bahkan menambah kesan jantan serta membuat karakter Chanyeol terasa semakin kuat dan _mengancam_.

"Oh… Hmm, Anda Park Chanyeol?" kegugupan di wajah Baekhyun Nampak begitu jelas sehingga membuat lelaki itu tertawa.

"Ya, saya Park Chanyeol" Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, menyisakan semakin sedikit jarak di antara dia dan perempuan itu. Secara naluriah Baekhyun melirik ke arah pintu ruangan. Ia bersyukur karena pintu itu tetap terbuka, untunglah tadi ia tidak sempat menutup pintu selagi memasuki ruangan. Jika sempat laki-laki ini berniat menyakitinya, akan lebih mudah lagi Baekhyun untuk melarikan diri.

"Ada pasti Pengacara Byun Baekhyun kan? Kim Ahjussi banyak bercerita tentang kemampuan Anda. Saya harap Anda bisa meloloskan saya dari situasi tidak mengenakkan ini" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada santai.

 _Dasar tidak tahu malu!_ Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. _Seenaknya saja melarikan diri setelah puas mengganggu anak gadis orang!_

Namun apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun kemudian bertentangan dengan isi hatinya. "Kami, para pengacara tidak diperbolehkan menjanjikan kemenangan bagi para kliennya. Tetapi Anda jangan khawatir, saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga membawa Anda keluar dari permasalahan ini"

"Saya sangat menghargai niat baik Anda" pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Takut disangka kurang sopan jika tidak membalas, Baekhyun pun menjulurkan tangan dan mereka bersalaman.

Nyatanya bagi Baekhyun jabatan tangan itu bermakna dari serangkaian kata-kata perkenalan, dan jauh dari kesan mengerikan seperti yang semula dibayangkannya. Tangan Chanyeol yang kokoh melingkupi tangannya yang mungil, memberikan rasa nyaman yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Tatapan pria itu Nampak tulus, tidak ada kebohongan yang tersembunyi di balik mata coklatnya yang indah.

 _Hmm, tubuhnya atletis, kurang cocok dengan pekerjaan sebagai programmer yang biasanya lebih banyak menutrisi dengan rokok dan kopi. Dia juga seorang lelaki yang penuh kepercayaan diri. Terlalu sombong!_ Selidik Baekhyun.

Sebaliknya dari jarak sedekat itu Chanyeol bisa melihat kepribadian Baekhyun yang sinis dan penuh mengintimidasi terhadapnya yang menantang setiap jawaban, yang mempertanyakan setiap usaha dan terutama tanpa segan menyelidiki siapapun dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Beberapa saat berlalu namun keduanya tidak saling melepaskan pandangan. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol bagaikan terikat oleh sebuah lingkaran magnetis, berputar-putar dalam medan magnet dengan mereka sebagai kutub-kutubnya. Baekhyun tersadar lebih dulu dibandingkan Chanyeol sehingga ia pun segera membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman pria itu.

"Baiklah, Park Chanyeol-ssi! Bisakah kita mulai proses pembebasan Anda?" Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum wajar meskipun sejujurnya ia tidak dapat menghilangkan gelitik halus pada perasaannya karena menatap bola mata cokelat itu.

"Tentu…! Aku siap mendengarkan" sahut Chanyeol tak kalah gesit.

Wajah mulus tanpa cacat memandangnya lekat-lekat, membuat Baekhyun harus memalingkan muka agar tak terperangkap dalam pesonanya.

"Ehm…" batuk kecil di tenggorokannya mengembalikan konsentrasi Baekhyun. Seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah serius.

"Anda dituduh melakukan pencabulan, Park Chanyeol-ssi" tandas Baekhyun.

Napas Chanyeol sempat tertahan mendengar tuntutan itu. Baekhyun melihatnya sebagai reaksi yang wajar, sama seperti yang ditunjukkan semua klien Baekhyun di hari pertama pertemuan mereka –saat semuanya mendengarkan pemaparan Baekhyun tentang hukuman apa yang harus dijalani mereka selama sisa hidupnya.

"Mungkin jaksa akan menuntut Anda dengan surat dakwaan alternatif dan pasal serta KUHP yang telah ditetapkan"

Hening sejenak…

"Hukumannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Paling lama Sembilan tahun" sahut Baekhyun "atau paling lama setahun jika Anda hanya terbukti melakukan perbuatan tak menyenangkan"

"Apa maksudnya atau? Apakah aku bisa dikenakan salah satu dari antara kedua hukuman itu saja dan bukan kedua-duanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Itulah inti dari surat dakwaan alternatif. Jika jaksa tidak bisa menjebloskan Anda ke penjara dalam waktu yang lama, minimal Anda akan tetap dihukum karena telah melakukan kejahatan – meskipun hukumannya jauh lebih ringan"

"Rasanya terdengar seperti sebuah pembalasan dendam" renung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin hal itulah yang pantas diterima setiap lelaki hidung belang di negeri ini – sebuah pembalasan dendam!"

Chanyeol terkesiap. Pendengarannya sajakah, atau memang tersimpan sebuh keinginan dari dalam diri pengacara itu untuk _menghabisi_ setiap laki-laki yang menurutnya telah melanggar kesusilaan?

"Maaf, Bercanda!" kilah Baekhyun kemudian, disambung dengan senyuman hambar di kedua ujung bibirnya.

"Tak ada yang namanya pembalasan dendam dalam hukum" Baekhyun memainkan bolpoin di antara jemarinya yang lentik. "Malah sebenarnya hukum berniat untuk menetralisir hal semacam itu. Penegakan hukum bertujuan untuk mencegah seseorang melakukan pembalasan dendam ataupun tindakan main keadilan dan ketertiban, memang selayaknya dikenai hukuman –tidak ada embel-embel pembalasan dendam dibaliknya"

Baekhyun menatao Chanyeol dengan tajam "Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Hukum pasti akan memperlakukan Anda secara adil –membebaskan And ajika memang tidak bersalah, sebaliknya menjebloskan Anda dalam penjara jika memang terbukti sebaliknya"

Chanyeol terpaku. Rasanya apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun barusan lebih sebagai ancaman dibandingkan nasehat dari seorang pengacara yang akan membela hak-haknya.

Meskipun tak begitu paham dengan maksud di balik kata-kata Baekhyun barusan. Tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk juga.

"Saya mengerti" ucapnya kemudian.

"Berharaplah tidak ada satupun saksi yang memergoki Anda sedang melakukan perbuatan cabul. Jika ada saksi semacam ini, penuntut umum akan lebih percaya diri dalam memberikan surat dakwaan tunggal. Akhirnya Anda hanya akan dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, bebas sepenuhnya, atau terbukti bersalah dengan ancaman pidana maksimal Sembilan tahun"

"saya tidak begitu paham tentang isi perundang-undangan" kata Chanyeol sambil meringis.

Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat pucat dibandingkan saat pertama kali Baekhyun melihatnya. Perubahan ini meningkatkan kepercayaan Baekhyun dan perlahan memupus ketakutannya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya "KUHP-lah, atau apapun itu –yang kutahu bisa membuat hidup sengsara jika sampai terjebak di dalamnya"

Baekhyun terdiam.

Ia paham benar bahwa saat ini kliennya tengah kebingungan. Ketidaktahuan mereka tentang hukum terasa lebih menakutkan dibandingkan hukum itu sendiri. Mereka buta arah, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membebaskan diri dari semua ancaman pidana. Bahkan dalam kondisi semacam ini hanya sedikit yang benar-benar yakin bahwa mereka tidak bersalah. Sisanya melalui mempertanyakan kebenaran itu sendiri.

Seringkali Baekhyun mengeluh kepada rekannya yang sesame praktisi hukum tentang pentingnya masyarakata luas diberi pengertian lebih mengenai hukum yang berlaku di negara ini –jangan buta sama sekali dengan semua aturan yang ada. Jika tidak, yang terjadi adalah seperti saat ini –dia harus bersabar menerangkan ini-itu pada kliennya yang hanya bisa melongo keheranan.

 _Ditipu olehku, dia juga tidak akan sadar._ Cemooh Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tolong katakana!" akhirnya ucapan Chanyeol mencegah keheningan –membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan pertama kali untuk membereskan masalah ini?"

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Pertama-tama saya perlu mendengar penjelasan Anda yang sejujurnya mengenai kasus ini. Saya harap Anda bisa menceritakan urutan peristiwa tanpa sedikitpun ditutup-tutupi"

"Baiklah" sahut Chanyeol. Matanya menyipit seiring senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya "Saya rasa saya bisa ambil bagian dalam hal itu"

"Tapi sebelum saya menceritakan yang sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang harus Anda ketahui, yaitu… saya tidak bersalah"

Dan Chanyeol pun mulai menceritakan urutan peristiwanya.

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

"Hubunganku dengan Do Kyungsoo semakin dekat sejak aku menyelamatkannya dari ancaman Zhang Yixing, musisi dan aktor berdarah _Chinese_ yang sekarang menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

Beberapa kali kami menghabiskan waktu bersama entah itu makan siang, makan malam, atau hanya sekedar menonton film. Kedekatan ini hanya menjadi milik kami karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin orang lain, khususnya media, mengetahui hal ini. Ini juga yang menyebabkan kami menghindar dari tempat-tempat ramai. Semuanya kami lakukan di rumah. Entah di apartemenku ataupun di kediamannya. Bahkan rekan-rekan sekantor pun tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan di antara kami berdua.

Mulanya hubungan di antara kami baik-baik saja.

Aku menikmati semua momen kebersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu di penuhi canda tawa dan kegembiraan. Kyungsoo mampu hadir sebagai gadis yang menyenangkan, cerdas, dan humoris. Meskipun terbilang masih muda, namun wawasannya luas dan beragam. Senang sekali menghabiskan waktu dengannya hanya sekedar untuk berbincang maupun berdiskusi hal-hal penting. Kami seringg menertawakan berbagai hal bersama-sama –mulai dari acara komedi televisi sampai kelakuan para fansnya yang seringkali membuat geli. Aku kagum melihat semangat dan kerja kerasnya dalam membangun perusahaan kosmetik –sesuatu yang tidak mudah untuk gadis seusianya.

Singkatnya, semua hal yang kami alami Nampak indah dan sempurna. Hingga tanpa ku sadari semuanya mulai berubah…

Kyungsoo tidak lagi menyenangkan seperti semula aku mengenalnya. Dia jadi sering menggerutu dan marah tanpa alasan. Masalah waktu seringkali membuatnya kesal –misalnya ketika aku tidak datang tepat waktu ataupun tidak meneleponnya setiap jam yang ditentukan. Aku mulai merasa percintaan ini tak lagi dewasa, malah sebaliknya sangat kekanak-kanakkan dan konyol. Aku direpotkan dengan beragam aturan berpacaran. Kyungsoo tidak lagi mempercayai kata-kataku.

Pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa di balik semua tingkah lugunya, Kyungsoo menyimpan sebuah obsesi yaitu Aku. Ia pernah mengatakan bahwa akulah pria yang selama ini yang diidamkannya, pria yang bisa menjadi pengganti Appa nya, satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Semula aku bangga mendengarnya dan menganggap itu semua tanda cinta. Tapi kenyataannya, dia mulai bertindak egois dan posesif.

Aku bisa memahami sikapnya itu sebagai akibat rasa kesepiannya bertahun-tahun ditinggalkan Appa nya yang sudah menikah lagi. Tetapi aku jadi merasa sangat tertekan. Tidak ada lagi ruang untuk diriku sendiri. Semua kegiatanku dibatasi, pergaulanku apalagi. Aku mulai memberontak dan berusaha menjelaskan padanya bahwa itu semua bukan cinta, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengar. Kami jadi makin sering bertengkar sehingga hubungan kami pun merenggang meskipun aku merasa masih sayang padanya.

Pada malam saat tragedi itu terjadi, hujan turun dengan deras. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, malam itu pun aku dipaksa ke apartemennya. Aku memarkirkan mobilku diparkiran apartemen miliknya yang terletak di kawasan distrik _Gangnam_. Saat aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kawasan apartemennya. Aku melihat ada orang yang baru saja keluar dari arah apartemen Kyungsoo dengan arah berlawanan denganku. Sayangnya, saat itu aku sama sekali tidak peduli mencari tahu siapa orang itu. Aku berpikir itu adalah staff apartemen yang mungkin sengaja dipanggil oleh Kyungsoo. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kaki ke apartemen Kyungsoo.

Aku sudah terbiasa memasuki apartemen Kyungsoo tanpa menekan belnya. Karena Kyungsoo sudah memberitahuku password pintu apartemennya setelah kami resmi menjalin hubungan. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan menantiku diruang tamunya sambil membaca novel kesukaannya. Atau mungkin dia akan menantiku di ruang makan dan memaksaku untuk mencicipi masakannya yang aku akui memang enak dan aku juga salut dengan keahlian memasaknya. Tapi, di manapun dia menantiku, dia akan senang jika aku datang sambil memberikan kejutan manis padanya. Seperti malam itu, aku bermaksud memberikannya hadiah –sebuah liontin berbentuk hati yang khusus aku beli dari Paris.

Memasuki rumah, suasana sepi menyambut kedatanganku. Aku sempat heran karena tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di apartemen mewah dan besar itu. Kupikir mungkin Go Ahjumma, pembantu yang biasa membantu Kyungsoo sedang pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya… Kyungie"

Aku mulai memanggil-manggilnya. Tidak ada sahutan apapun, suasana tetap sepi. Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang tidur, pikirku.

 _Aku baru saja menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan untuk pergi dari apartemennya ketika aku mendengar suara ribut dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Kuputuskan untuk mendatangi kamarnya. Suara ribut itu makin terdengar jelas sangat aku sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya –terdengar suara benda-benda dibantingkan ke lantai._

 _Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kyungsoo sedang marah besar, pikirku saat itu. Perlahan-lahan kuketuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo –membuat suara ribut itu tiba-tiba berhenti._

" _Siapa?" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sudah sangat kukenal._

" _Kyung, ini aku Chanyeol. Boleh aku masuk?"_

 _Diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya kudengar jawaban dari balik pintu kamar "Ya, masuklah! Pintunya tidak dikunci"_

 _Keadaan di dalam kamar porak poranda, sebuah meja rias, kursi dan lemari kecil dalam posisi terbalik. Pakaian Kyungsoo tersebar di seluruh sudut kamar, peralatan make up kebanggaannya hancur menebarkan warna-warni di lantai kamar. Dibandingkan semua kekacauan itu, tidak da yang lebih mengejutkanku dibandingkan penampilan Kyungsoo. Dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Kyungsoo bersimpuh di lantai. Pakaiannya yang tersobek menonjolkam hampir seluruh tubuh gadis itu –lengan atas, bahu, buah dada, paha, hingga mendekati kewanitaannya. Mata gadis itu sembab seperti habis menangis dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lebam._

 _Segera ku hampiri Kyungsoo, bertanya apa yang terjadi. Namun, tatapan gadis itu kosong. Ia tidak berkedip sedikitpun._

 _Kyungsoo tidak menangis, tidak marah sama sekali, bahkan ia tidak berbicara. Saat itu aku bagaikan melihat sesosok manusia tanpa jiwa, hanya raga yang tertinggal di sana._

 _Aku terpaku, tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

" _K―K―Kyung, apa yang terjadi?" sekali lagi aku membujuknya agar memberitahukan padaku apa yang terjadi._

 _Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo malah mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan aneh padaku._

" _Chanyeol! Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"_

 _Aku membisu, lidahku kelu sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab. Apa aku masih mencintainya? Apakan hal itu penting untuk dijawab dalam suasana yang kacau seperti saat ini?_

" _Kyung, biarkan aku menolongmu" pintaku "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi"_

 _Gadis itu menatapku lama… sekali. Setelahnya ia malah menangis sesegukan._

" _Aku tahu…" Kyungsoo terisak "Sekarang aku tahu perasaanmu"_

 _Saat itu aku bingung –tidak ada sepotong informasi pun yang mampu menjelaskan tentang keanehan dari seluruh situasi ini._

 _Belum habis aku berpikir, Kyungsoo sudah menghentikan tangisnya. Tatapan matanya berubah janggal, tidak seperti tatapan yang biasa kulihat ada padanya._

" _Ayo kita lakukan, Chanyeol!" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian._

 _Gadis itu menarik tubuhku hingga berdiri sebelum kemudian menghempaskannya ka atas ranjang. Jantungku berdegup kencang manakala jemari Kyungsoo mulai sibuk membuka ikat pinggang yang melilit di sekitar celana jeans-ku. Tanpa segan gadis itu juga membuka kancang celana dan menarik risletingnya hingga terbuka._

 _Gawat! Ada yang tidak beres, otakku memperingatkan._

" _Ayo kita lakukan, Chanyeol!"_

 _Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo… Dia…"_

Cerita Chanyeol terpotong setelah Baekhyun menyela ucapannya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Cukup! Hentikan!" seru Baekhyun. Napasnya memburu dan wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan "Jangan melanjutkan ceritamu lagi"

Perutnya terasa amat mulas membayangkan kelanjutan cerita Chanyeol. Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menggigil. Alih-alih ingin membela Chanyeol, sebaliknya dia malah merasa begitu jijik pada pria di hadapannya. Ia sudah membenci itu meskipun pertemuan mereka belum genap satu jam.

"Maafkan atas kekasaran cerita tadi" ujar Chanyeol "Saya hanya berusaha berkata jujur"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sebal. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ada pria yang demikian bodoh mengarang cerita hanya untuk melepaskan dirinya dari sebuah tanggung jawab.

"Bukan bermaksud kurang sopan, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Tapi cerita Anda terkesan mengada-ada"

Suara wanita itu dingin, menyiratkan dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyun memang tidak mempercayai semua cerita Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terpaku karena tidak menyangka ceritanya akan dianggap negatif oleh wanita yang akan menjadi pembelanya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara yang sama dinginnya dengan suara Baekhyun sebelumnya "Saya tidak peduli Anda akan percaya atau tidak, Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Sudah menjadi tugas Anda, membela klien yang menyewa jasa Anda. Selain itu saya ingatkan bahwa Anda sudah berjanji untuk melakukan yang terbaik demi melepaskan saya dari persoalan brengsek ini!"

Tidak bersedia diintimidasi, Baekhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya "Bisa saya pastikan bahwa saya akan menjaga kode etik kepengacaraan dan bertindak professional dalam menangani kasus Anda. Tapi perlu saya ingatkan juga bahwa saya membutuhkan kejujuran Anda"

"Saya sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Tentang hubungan intim bersama kekasih Anda?" Baekhyun naik pitam "Maaf, tetapi disini bukanlah lembaga konseling pernikahan –juga bukan tempat untuk bercerita mesum! Ini adalah kantor hukum dan kami selalu…"

"Saya juga tahu ini tempat apa!" potong Chanyeol tak sabar "Dan saya berniat menyelesaikan cerita saya, yang jelas-jelas merupakan pangkal dari seluruh kasus yang sedang Anda tangani. Apakah Anda masih bersedia jika saya menceritakannya lagi hingga tuntas?"

Diam sejenak… Chanyeol menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah" Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah –mengingat pria yang sedang dihadapinya ini memiliki hubungan khusus dengan direktur tempatnya bekerja "Apa yang kemudian terjadi?"

"Kurasa Kyungsoo memintaku…" Chanyeol menelan ludah yang menghambat di sela-sela kerongkongannya "Ehmm… dia bermaksud, maaf… melakukan seks denganku"

Baekhyun bergidik mendengarkan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Saya sudah berusaha mati-matian menghentikannya" Chanyeol melanjutkan ceritanya "Saya sudah menepis tangannya dari celana, dan berujar tidak berulang kali, hingga akhirnya saya angkat tubuhnya dengan paksa lalu saya dorong menjauh. Kyungsoo terhuyung hingga terpelanting ke belakang. Dia terjatuh di lantai yang keras. Saya merasa sangat bersalah saat itu dan bangkit untuk membantunya. Tapi ia malah memberontak. Ia memukulku sejadi-jadinya padahal aku berniat memeluknya, menenangkannya, memberikan penjelasan tentang…. Dan saat itulah Go Ahjumma memergoki kami!" Chanyeol menariknya napas dalam-dalam "Anda bisa bayangkan bagaimana situasinya, Kyungsoo setengah telanjang dengan tubuh penuh lebam, melakukan perlawanan terhadap seorang pria yang berpakaian berantakan dan terlihat berusaha memeluknya dengan paksa!"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Saya mencoba memperbaiki letak resleting celana saya, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh di luar dugaan. Kyungsoo menghambur ke arah wanita tua yang telah mengurusnya semenjak bayi itu sambil menangis"

" _Ahjumma! C―C―Chanyeol… dia berusaha memperkosaku!"_

"Kata-kata itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong membuatku terhenyak. Tanpa pikir panjang wanita tua itu bahkan menghampiriku dan menghantamku dengan vas bunga di kepalaku.

"Apakah Anda terluka?" Tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu.

Chanyeol menggeleng "Saya kehilangan kesadaran, tetapi tidak terluka setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo membiarkan saya tergeletak di sana hingga siuman. Tanpa sempat berbasa-basi, keesokan harinya saya pulang"

"Aneh!" sembur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendelik, tidak senang mendengar nada meremehkan yang diucapakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apakah Anda tetap berkeyakinan bahwa Anda tidak melakukan perbuatan pemerkosaan apapun terhadap Do Kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol tak sabar dan berusaha membela dirinya.

"Ya, sudah saya katakana sebelumnya, saya tidak bersalah!"

"Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk bersetubuh dengan kekasih Anda? Atau menikmati pengalaman seksual tertentu dengannya?"

"Tidak!" Seru Chanyeol "Saya bukan tipe laki-laki brengsek yang selalu berusaha mengambil keuntungan dari kekasihku. Terlebih karena saya memegang teguh kesakralan pernikahan"

"Itulah yang tidak masuk akal!" Seru Baekhyun.

Wanita itu tidak dapat lagi menutupi emosinya terhadap Chanyeol. Ia benci sekali karena membayangkan pria itu sebagai tiruan ayah tirinya yang senang melecehkan wanita.

"Jika memang Anda tidak bersalah, mengapa Kyungsoo harus repot-repot mengajukan laporan perbuatan pemerkosaan ini. Padahal kalian adalah sepasang kekasih? Saya rasa artis seperti Kyungsoo sudah tidak membutuhkan skandal apa-apa untuk membuatnya terkenal. Dia sudah memiliki segalanya, popularitas, kesuksesan, bahkan pabrik yang baru didirikannya hasil dari itu smeua, bukan?"

"Saya tidak tahu apa motivasinya berbuat demikian" sanggah Chanyeol "Yang jelas, saya telah dijebak!"

Merasa mulai terganggu dengan semua pertanyaan yang memborbardir dirinya tanpa henti, Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Saya rasa Anda tidak berada di pihak saya, Byun Baekhyun-ssi!" Tuduh Chanyeol "Anda mendesak saya agar mengakui perbuatan yang tidak saya lakukan!"

"Dengan semua saksi dan bukti yang ada, Anda bilang bahwa Anda tidak bersalah?" Baekhyun terus menyerang Chanyeol "Laporan Kyungsoo pada pihak kepolisian melampirkan pula hasil _visum et repertum_. Sekujur tubuhnya lebam dan itu dipastikan berasal dari pukulan benda tumpul. Saat kejadian itu, tidak ada seorangpun di apartemen Kyungsoo kecuali Anda. Bagaimana bisa Anda dapat menjelaskan itu"

"Mungkin saya sedang sial!" Sahut Chanyeol ketus "Saya datang setelah ada orang lain yang menganiaya Kyungsoo"

"Atau mungkin Anda memang berada di sana! Anda memang berniat untuk menyetubuhi kekasih Anda dan memiliki keberanian untuk mengadukannya ke polisi"

"Itu konyol!" hardik Chanyeol "Saya bahkan tidak tahu darimana asal semua memar itu!"

Baekhyun memicingkan mata sipitnya ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat…" Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kulit kepalanya "Mulai dari pertemuan saya dengan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya Go Ahjumma menemukan kami. Tapi, sumpah! Saya tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Adakah seseorang yang dapat memperkuat kesaksian Anda ini?"

"Tidak"

"Adakah bukti apapun yang bisa menunjukkan bahwa Anda tidak bersalah?"

"Tidak"

"Dan menurut Anda, apakah ada hakim yang bisa kita yakinkan untuk membenarkan kasus Anda?" Tanya Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol lurus.

"Atau mungkin saat ini Anda bisa menyebutkan sejumlah angka yang bisa dipersiapkan untuk membuat hakim sepaham dengan kita?"

"Kau menguji kesabaranku, Nona!"

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah membangunkan singa yang tengah tertidur. Dengan tenang namun mengancam laki-laki itu mendekati Baekhyun. Kini jarak tubuh mereka sangat dekat sehingga Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol dapat mendengarkan suara jantung yang berdegup kencang karena takut.

Kata-kata berikutnya dari pria itu berhasil melumpuhkan Baekhyun.

"Apakah sebagai pengacara, Anda sedang menyarankan jalan terbaik? Menyuap hakim? Kalau memang benar, Kim Ahjussi pasti salah merekomendasikan Anda pada saya. Sebelumnya saya kira Anda adalah seorang pengacara yang penuh dedikasi. Membela kebenaran, dan mau memperjuangkan keadilan. Nyatanya Anda sama seperti pengacara yang lain. Pekerjaan sebagai pengacara Anda lakukan semata-mata untuk uang dan keuntungan pribadi! Saya sungguh kecewa telah menilai Anda terlalu tinggi!"

Baekhyun merasa terhina atas perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi, ia hanya diam terpaku. Pria itu pun kelihatannya tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi karena ia segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Huftt…**_

 _ **Chapter 2 update juga ya guys! Walaupun hampir tengah malam, takutnya besok nggak sempat update karena udah sibuk dengan kesibukan ngurus sesuatu. Gimana? Senang nggak? full Chanbaek kan, tapi mereka nya berselisih paham ya karena kasus. Ini yang kusuka kan dari novel ini, mengangkat tentang pengacara dan hukum dan dibubuhi romance hehehehehe maklum, dulu pengennya masuk faklutas Hukum dan bercita-cita jadi pengacara juga. Tapi malah lulus di FISIP dan makan ilmu politik setiap hari -_- Ohya guys, perlu kalian ketahui. Novel ini panjang banget, disini ada 50 Bab termasuk prolog dan epilog. So, aku bakalan baca lagi untuk ngeringkas ceritanya biar nggak kepanjangan dan biar nggak buat kalian bosan menunggunya. Harap bersabar guys, aku musti mengganti beberapa bahasa dan kata-kata agar enak dibaca dalam kategori fanfiction yang bahasanya ringan dan mudah dipahami. Ada yang penasaran dengan isi prolog siapa pria dan wanita itu ya? Wanita itu jelas Baekhyun dan pria itu hanya halusinasi Baekhyun didalam mimpi karena trauma masa lalunya. Sudah pahamkan guys? Hehehehehe maaf bikin kalian bingung di prolognya.**_

 _ **Dan juga harap bersabar ya guys, aku nggak musti ngetik satu bab dalam satu hari. Soalnya panjang banget, jadi butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk ngetiknya. Karena kondisiku juga nggak bisa kecapean dan nggak musti didepan laptop selama berjam-jaman.**_

 _ **Dan, ya mungkin mulai sekarang aku agak lama update ya. Aku musti jaga kondisi tubuh biar nggak ngedown terus.**_

 _ **And big thanks to para readers yang tak bisa ku sebutin satu-satu dulu namanya. Terimakasih sekali lagi yang udah mau membaca dan mereview, menfollow dan menfavorite fanfic ini :D**_

 _ **So, jangan lupa review juseyo yeorobeun! Kamsahamnida~ Sarangheo :D**_

 _ **Next Chapter!**_

" _Selamat malam, Park Chanyeol-ssi"_

" _Byun Baekhyun-ssi"_

 _._

 _._

" _Saya tidak begitu pandai memasak, tapi dengan senang hati saya akan membantu Anda, Chanyeol-ssi"_

" _Jangan berbicara formal! Panggil aku Chanyeol"_

" _Eh! Ba-Baiklah, Chanyeol"_


	4. Chapter 4

**REMAKE NOVEL : LOVE ABUSE (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa) ―Karangan Laurentia Mira**.

 _ **Byun Jae**_

 _ **is**_

 _ **SHOWTIME**_

 _ **A New Fanfiction of EXO,**_

 _ **EXO―Genderswitch―ChanBaek's couple**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **And suprising guest next chapter!**_

 **Genre**

Romance || Thriller

 **Rating**

NC17

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **Remake Novel karya Laurentia Mira yang berjudul ―Love Abuse (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa)**_

 _ **EXO―Dan beserta cast yang lain Milik Tuhan, Milik Orang Tua mereka, dan Milik Agency mereka masing-masing.**_

 _ **NO BASH―NO SILENT READERS―DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa, lalu menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Otaknya berdenyut kencang, tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Ruangan di sekitarnya gelap gulita namun tidak ada niat dari pria itu untuk menyalakan lampu.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah mengenai tangannya yang terulur. Rupanya Cherry, anjing kesayangannya datang menghibur. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Cherry ditemukan Chanyeol di sebuah gang kecil saat pria itu hendak berangkat ke kantor. Pertemuannya dengan Cherry bersamaan dengan waktu saat hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo mulai merenggang. Entah mengapa, saat itu Chanyeol merasa Cherry dapat menjadi penghibur hatinya.

Beruntunglah Chanyeol karena pihak apartemen mengijinkan para penghuninya memiliki hewan peliharaan. Asalkan tidak keluar dari kamar tanpa ada pengawasan dari pemiliknya. Itulah syarat yang mereka ajukan. Maka tinggallah Cherry bersamanya.

"Hi Cherry! Apa harimu menyenangkan?"

"Guk… Guk…!" anjing kecil itu mengibaskan ekornya senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan majikannya.

"Ah… kau ingin makan ya? Apa tadi Miss. Lina tidak memberimu makan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menggaruk-garuk leher anjing itu.

Miss. Lina adalah sebutan untuk salah seorang _cleaning service_ di apartemennya. Namanya memang Lina, diberi tambahan Miss karena gayanya yang kebarat-baratan dan rambutnya yang selalu dicat pirang.

Chanyeol pun bangkit dari sofa, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur kecil di sudut ruangan. Dapur itu bersih, sama sekali tidak menandakan penghuninya adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa seperti Chanyeol. Beberapa panic beragam ukuran tergantung di atas tempat mencuci piring, semuanya bersih mengkilap. Sebuah _microwave_ dan lemari pendingin juga tersusun apik didalam ruangan berukuran 3m x 4m itu.

Chanyeol mengambil makanan anjing dari salah satu lemari lalu meletakkannya di dalam mangkuk kesayangan Cherry. Ketika dia sedang asyik mengamati anjingnya yang tengah makan malam, bel apartemennya pun berbunyi. Akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit menuju pintu dan menginggalkan Cherry yang masih melahap makan malamnya.

"Selamat malam, Park Chanyeol-ssi" sapa Baekhyun saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu apartemennya. Laki-laki itu terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun di apartemennya. Tidak menyangka akan melihat Baekhyun di tempat tinggalnya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi"

"Maaf menganggu Anda, apa boleh saya masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Oh, silahkan" Chanyeol menyahut dengan cepat namun terkesan dingin seyara membukakan pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar.

Aroma parfum yang lembut mengelus hidung Chanyeol saat Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya. Mau tak mau mata Chanyeol menyapu bayangan wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Dibandingkan siang tadi, penampilan Baekhyun malam ini berbeda walaupun masih tetap terkesan formal. Saat ini ia mengenakan sebuah celana panjang hitam yang dipadukan dengan blus berwarna kuning gading dan cardigan yang berwarna senada. Rambutnya yang hitam bergelombang dan tebal dibiarkan terurai seperti biasanya. Wajahnya yang putih mulus tidak ditutupi _make up_ tebal. Chanyeol mengakui, Baekhyun tampak sangat cantik dengan penampilan seperti ini.

"Apartemen Anda nyaman sekali" Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan ketegangan di antara mereka, "Interiornya sangat menarik"

"Bukan saya yang men-design, ini semua karya temanku" Chanyeol menimpali.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Air putih saja, Kamsahamnida"

"Saya ambilkan dulu. Duduklah!" Chanyeol pun berlalu dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa dua gelas air, tetapi keduanya tidak berisi air putih seperti yang diminta Baekhyun.

"Saya pikir _lemon tea_ akan lebih menyegarkan. Tidak keberatan kan?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Saat itu ia tengah mengusap-usap kepala Cherry yang menggelayut manja di pangkuannya.

"Ah… Cherry-ya, kau tidak setia denganku" Chanyeol mengomentari kelakuan anjingnya dengan nada merajuk dibuat-buat. Dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh.

Cherry hanya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya tetapi kemudian tenggelam kembali dalam kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun berkata sambil tersenyum "Oh, jadi namanya Cherry? _Lovely…_ "

Baekhyun menikmati kebersamaan dengan anjing minipom itu. Bulunya terasa sangat lembut di tangannya, tubuhnya hangat, dan tatapan matanya merajuk manja. Sudah sejak lama Baekhyun ingin memelihara anjing tapi tidak pernah tercapai. Kehilangan orang yang begitu disayangi membuat Baekhyun takut untuk belajar mencintai lagi, meskipun itu hanya seekor anjing.

Menyadari tatapan tajam dari mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun menghapuskan senyum di wajahnya. Ia teringat akan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu. Perlahan-lahan diturunkannya Cherry dari pangkuannya kemudian ia pun membesihkan pakaian dari bulu-bulu anjing yang menempel di celana hitamnya. Chanyeol tetap diam, menanti.

"Begini, Park Chanyeol-ssi… Saya datang kemari untuk meminta maaf" akhirnya Baekhyun yang keras kepala meminta maaf untuk membuka percakapan. "Tidak seharusnya saya bersikap memojokkan Anda seperti tadi siang. Anda benar, tugas saya adalah menjadi pembela Anda"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari pria itu, bibirnya tetap terkunci rapat.

"Kasus Anda memang cukup sulit untuk dipecahkan" lanjut Baekhyun "Dengan tidak adanya saksi dan bukti yang mendukung, dibutuhkan kerja keras yang lebih ekstra untuk mempersiapkan pembelaan Anda. Tapi, saya berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolong Anda"

Baekhyun sungguh berharap kali ini Chanyeol sudah mau bicara. Namun, pria itu tetap mematung dan tidak menanggapi sedikitpun permintaan maaf Baekhyun.

"Saya hanya berharap Anda memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi saya" sahut Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini suaranya demikian halus seperti minta dikasihani.

Chanyeol tetap diam dan tak bergeming sama sekali.

Duduk Baekhyun mulai gelisah. Berulang kali wanita itu memainkan jemari lentiknya membuat pola-pola yang tidak jelas. Kebiasaan ini memang tanpa disadari selalu muncul saat Baekhyun dalam keadaan gugup dan panik.

Kegugupannya itu tidak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol. Namun, si pria tetap saja diam.

Suasana tetap hening untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun tertunduk pasrah seperti seorang terdakwa yang menunggu keputusan hakim, sedangka Chanyeol duduk mengamati Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya seakan berpikir hukuman apa yang sebaiknya dijatuhkan padanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya pada hari yang sama Baekhyun disudutkan pada peristiwa tidak menyenangkan. Pagi tadi ―sepulangnya Chanyeol dari kantornya ―Baekhyun ditegur oleh Pak Kim. Tanpa mereka sadari bosnya itu menguping pembicaraan mereka dan ia marah sekali mengetahui Baekhyun telah bersikap kurang ajar pada anak sahabatnya itu. Saat itu Baekhyun tidak mampu membela dirinya. Ia tidak mungkin mengungkapkan alasan yang sebenarnya, bahwa kemarahannya kala itu berkaitan dengan trauma masa kecilnya ―yang ternyata sama persis dengan kasus yang harus ditanganinya saat ini.

Sekarang, ia kembali harus berhadapan dengan orang yang membuatnya kehilangan harga diri di hadapan sang bos besar. Lebih parah lagi, ia harus mengemis belas kasihan dari lelaki itu agar menerima jasa kepengacaraannya kembali.

Baekhyun tertunduk pasrah. Ia tidak tahu lagi cara untuk membujuk Chanyeol.

Namun kemudian, ucapan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka "Saat Anda datang tadi, saya baru saja akan membuat _pasta kimchi_ , mau membantu?"

Beakhyun terkejut, tidak siap menerima jawaban lain dari Chanyeol. Semula ia menyangka akan menerima kata-kata sinis dari mulut Chanyeol, atau tatapan mengejek, atau bahkan ia akan diusir pulang. Siapa yang menyangka, pria bertelinga peri itu malah mengajaknya membuat _pasta kimchi_.

"Saya tidak begitu pandai memasak, tapi dengan senang hati saya akan membantu Anda, Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun tidak berani menolak ajakan Chanyeol, takut pria itu mengubah pendiriannya dan menimbulkan masalah di hadapan Pak Kim.

""Jangan berbicara formal! Panggil aku Chanyeol"

"Eh! Ba-Baiklah, Chanyeol"

Tidak berapa lama keduanya telah sibuk di dapur. Baekhyun memasukan beberapa pasta ke dalam air mendidih untuk merebusnya. Dan Chanyeol memotong bawang Bombay dan juga kimchi untuk menjadi toping utamanya selain _saus bolognes_.

Beberapa kali keduanya tertawa bersama, entah karena melihat Chanyeol yang mengiris bawang sampai matanya berair dan atau Baekhyun yang membuat bawang itu melompat tak tentu arah hingga jatuh ke lantai ketika ia memisahkan bawang-bawang itu dengan cara memencetnya. Atau karena keduanya bertabrakan saat hendak mengambil sesuatu untuk makanan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu _rileks_ , sehingga keduanya lupa dengan masalah mereka. Bahkan Baekhyun pun tenang berada di dekat Chanyeol. Ia hampir lupa bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini dituduh telah melakukan pelecehan seksual, dan seandainya tuduhan itu benar berarti mengancam keselamatan Baekhyun juga sebagai wanita.

Dalam waktu setengah jam, dua piring pasta kimchi telah terhidang di meja makan.

"Diberi sedikit parutan keju, beres" kata Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang tidak pandai memasak. Nyatanya, kau lebih ahli menggunakan semua alat dapur itu jika dibandingkan denganku" Chanyeol menimpali. Ia memberikan sepasang sumpit pada Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Hmm… keahlian menggunakan alat-alat masak belum tentu berbanding lurus dengan rasa yang dihasilkan"

Chanyeol tersenyum menganggapi jawaban Baekhyun lalu mulai menyuapkan pasta yang masih mengepul itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Whoaaa, enak sekali, sungguh ini enak sekali! Ternyata kau memang pandai memasak" Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan mulut penuh dan juga kepanasan.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat Chanyeol seperti itu, bahkan ia merasa senang sekali.

 _Rasanya seperti memiliki keluarga…._

Pikiran itu masuk begitu saja dalam kepala Baekhyun seperti air yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya.

 _Ah, pikiranku mulai aneh!,_ Baekhyun mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Hanya karena sepiring pasta kimchi aku jadi lemah dan melankolis seperti ini? Otakku pasti sudah tak waras…_

"Apa kau tidak kepanasan?" Tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

"E―Eh, tidak" Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya tadi.

"AC di ruangan ini cukup dingin" wanita itu malah merapatkan cardingan miliknya.

Sejak memasak tadi Chanyeol sudah mengamati guratan-guratan halus yang ada di dada Baekhyun. Beberapa kali, blus yang dikenakan wanita itu melonggar ketika Baekhyun membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu, saat itulah Chanyeol melihatnya. Seperti bekas luka sabetan benda tajam dan kejadiannya sudah lama. Mungkin Baekhyun pernah dianiaya, pikir Chanyeol. Pria itu pun merasa sikap tegas dan tertutup nya Baekhyun ada hubungan dengan bekas luka di dadanya.

Dering _handphone_ yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan keduanya. Mengetahui miliknyalah yang berbunyi, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari kursi menuju sofa tempat tasnya diletakkan.

"Halo" terdengar suara wanita itu menyahut teman bicaranya.

Sejenak Baekhyun mengamati informasi yang diterimanya lalu perlahan-lahan wajahnya memucat. Ia berdiri terpaku, terkejut dengan berita yang baru saja merasuki pikirannya.

"Aku akan segera ke sana" Jawab Baekhyun, suaranya bergetar.

Baekhyun pun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Berusaha menutupi ketegangannya, ia pun tersenyum.

"Aku… harus segera pergi. Eh… ada hal penting yang… harus segara aku lakukan" ucapannya terbata-bata seperti orang linglung.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Chanyeol "Wajahmu pucat sekali"

"Ng… Tidak, Kamsahamnida"

Wanita itu pun mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian Baekhyun malah menjatuhkan tasnya dan menumpahkan semua isinya ke lantai. Chanyeol segera menghampiri, berusaha membantu mengumpulkan barang-barang yang berserakan. Dia melihat tangan Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Digenggamnya tangan wanita itu lalu Chanyeol membantunya berdiri.

"Biarkan aku membantumu. Minimal, ijinkan aku mengantarmu ke mana pun kau pergi saat ini"

Tatapan Chanyeol begitu lembut, menenangkan Baekhyun seketika. Ada sesuatu dalam tatapan pria itu dan kelembutan genggamannya yang membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia bisa mengandalkan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun berkata "Tolong antarkan aku ke Rumah Rehabilitas di kawasan Incheon".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **YOLO Chinguyaaaaaaa…!**

 **Chapter 3 update! YEHET…!**

 **Kemarin itu udah ada planning mau ngetik fanficnya. Eh, tau nya sakitku kumat lagi dan nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain deh. Sakit banget kepalaku sampe nggak bisa bangun. Trus besoknya udah mendingankan, tapi malah ada keponakanku nginep dirumah. Keponakanku yang satu itu lengket banget sama aku, jadi aku nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain juga jadinya buat ngelanjutin fanficnya. Terpaksa deh aku ngurus dia karena kakak laki-lakiku dan istrinya lagi ada dinas keluar kota.**

 **Sebelumnya, dua chapter yang udah aku post itu udah ku bikin jauh hari sebelum aku nge-postnya. Makanya bisa ngepost dalam waktu berdekatan. Dan untuk chapter 3 ini tadi pagi aku liat lagi novelnya ternyata dikit. Yaudah aku ketik aja biar bisa aku post hari ini hehehehehe…**

 **Gimana? Sekarang makin full chanbaek loh. Kalian suka kan? Apapun bakalan full chanbaek nih. Dijamin kalian nggak bakal sabar nunggu kelanjutannya hehehehe. Untuk yang bertanya-tanya soal fanficnya. Semacam, kenapa ini bisa begitu? Kenapa ini bisa begini? So, kalian bisa add LINE aku ya, akan ku jawab sebisa mungkin. ID LINE ku ada di bagian chapter 1. So, aku nggak bisa jawab disetiap chapter karena banyak banget yang nanya. Dan sekali lagi terimakasih atas dukungan kalian.**

 **Ohya, uri Jongdae Oppa dapat job debut musical "In The Height". Semoga sukses ya kayak uri Baekhyun Oppa dulu. Doh, makin cinta aja aku sama mereka. Liat Instagram nya Baekhyun yang upload fotonya berdua dengan si Chen dan bikin caption surprise. Bener-bener surprise banget untuk aku liat kedua biasku yang kyaaaaaaaaaaaa susah banget diungkapin dengan kata-kata deh pokoknya hahahahaha…**

 **And big thanks to uri sarang readersdeul yang udah setia membaca, menfollow, menfavorite dan mereview fanficku ini. Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf, belum bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu. Jeongmal mianhae! Tapi kalian is the best deh buatku karena udah setia banget nunggu fanfic ini. Tunggu next chapternya ya. So, jangan lupa review juseyo~ Kamsahamnida! Sarangheo.**

 _ **Next Chapter!**_

" _Ehm… Ini Chanyeol, Suster. Dia adalah… temanku"_

" _Nama saya Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan dengan suster"_

" _Maksud suster? Baekhyun kenapa?"_

" _Belajarlah untuk mengampuni masa lalu dan melupakannya. Hanya dengan cara itu, kau bisa menerima dirimu sendiri, apa adanya, dengan semua kelebihan dan kelemahanmu, Baekhyun"_

" _Terimakasih… Chanyeol"_


	5. Chapter 5

**REMAKE NOVEL : LOVE ABUSE (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa) ―Karangan Laurentia Mira**.

 _ **Byun Jae**_

 _ **is**_

 _ **SHOWTIME**_

 _ **A New Fanfiction of EXO,**_

 _ **EXO―Genderswitch―ChanBaek's couple**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **And suprising guest next chapter!**_

 **Genre**

Romance || Thriller

 **Rating**

NC17

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **Remake Novel karya Laurentia Mira yang berjudul ―Love Abuse (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa)**_

 _ **EXO―Dan beserta cast yang lain Milik Tuhan, Milik Orang Tua mereka, dan Milik Agency mereka masing-masing.**_

 _ **NO BASH―NO SILENT READERS―DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah Rehabilitas itu terletak dipinggiran Incheon, jauh dari pusat perkantoran maupun hiruk-pikuk aktivitas di perkotaan. Jalan yang dilewati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat sepi. Tidak ada lampu jalan yang menerangi perjalanan mereka. Rumah-rumah penduduk tampak berjauhan satu dengan yang lainnya. Jika melewati pada waktu siang, mungkin mereka akan menikmati pemandangan sawah yang terhampar hijau di sepanjang jalan. Namun suasana malam membuat semuanya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun tidak banyak berbicara. Hanya sesekali wanita itu membuka mulutnya untuk mengarahkan laju mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol.

 _Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini,_ Chanyeol mencoba menerka. Berbagai pikiran melintas di kepala pria itu, terutama berkaitan dengan siapa yang hendak dikunjungi Baekhyun di rumah rehabilitas.

 _Sakit jiwakah_ , Tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Siapa?_

"Di depan sedikit ada belokan ke kiri. Itu tempatnya" ucapan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol.

Di tempat yang di tunjukkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera membelokkan mobilnya. Nampak sebuah bangunan besar dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Ada gerbang tinggi yang membatasinya dari perumahan penduduk, namun saat ini telah sengaja dibukakan untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka oleh seorang penjaga sekaligus karyawan di rumah rehabilitas tersebut. Dan juga terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang mengenakan pakaian biarawati menanti di depan pintu, wajahnya jelas terlihat kegelisahan.

"Suster Song, bagaimana keadaan eomma?" Baekhyun setengah berlari menghampiri.

Wanita paruh baya yang disapa segera memeluk Baekhyun dan berkata "Sekarang sudah tenang. Tadi kami terpaksa memberinya obat penenang. Semenjak sore tadi eomma mu terus memanggil namamu, bertanya kenapa dirimu tidak datang menemuinya hari ini"

 _Eomma? Eomma Baekhyun yang menderita gangguan jiwa?,_ Pertanyaan Chanyeol sepanjang malam ini terjawab sudah. Entah bagaimana ia harus menanggapi kabar ini, beragam perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa prihatin dengan sosok Baekhyun, sekaligus juga takjub dengan sosok wanita seperti Baekhyun yang telah begitu kuat dan tegar menghadapi kenyataan hidup.

Tiba-tiba tatapan lembut Baekhyun beradu dengan tatapan Chanyeol. Ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata wanita itu, namun bukan minta dikasihani. Baekhyun tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Ehm… Ini Chanyeol, Suster. Dia adalah… temanku" akhirnya suara Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan.

Chanyeol terkejut, tidak mengira akan diperkenalkan sebagai teman Baekhyun. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya pada sang biarawati "Nama saya Park Chanyeol, Senang berkenalan dengan Suster"

"Saya Suster Song, Senang sekali melihat Baekhyun memiliki teman yang baik seperti Anda Park Chanyeol-ssi" Senyuman di wajah Suster Song itu menunjukkan keramahan hatinya.

"Masuklah!" lanjutnya.

Pintu rumah rehabilitas itu berhubungan dengan sebuah lorong yang cukup panjang. Di sepanjang lorong tergantung beberapa foto berpigura, semuanya gambar biarawati yang dianggap berjasa mendirikan rumah rehabilitas ini. Ada sebuah ruangan menyerupai kantor di sebelah kanan lorong, namun mereka bertiga melewatinya. Di ujung lorong Nampak sebuah gerbang besi kecil yang memisahkan lorong dengan banyak kamar yang mengelilinginya.

Suster Song mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya kemudian membuka gembok yang merekatkan gerbang besi itu. Chanyeol sempat tertegun dengan keindahan taman yang mereka lewati, pepohonan tumbuh dengan subur, bunga warna-warni diterangi cahaya lampu taman, dan sebuah gua tempat doa yang terletak di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan menjadi daya tarik utama taman ini.

Mereka berjalan terus hingga menemukan sebuah kamar tertutup yang terletak agak di sudut. Kamar itu tidak berjendela besar seperti semua kamar yang baru saja dilewati mereka. Hanya ada sebuah jendela kecil berjeruji yang terletak pada pintu besi kamar tersebut. Ruang isolasi, itu nama ruangan yang hendak dikunjungi Baekhyun.

"Nyonya Kim, Baekhyun datang mengunjungimu" sapa Suster Song pada penghuni kamar.

"Anakku datang? Baekhyun sudah datang?" Tanya wanita yang ada di dalam ruangan, suaranya terdengar sangat gembira.

"Ya eomma, ini aku" Jawab Baekhyun.

Ia pun menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol, memasuki ruang isolasi menemui eomma-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Keadaan menjadi sulit untuk Baekhyun saat itu" ucap Suster Song pada Chanyeol.

Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang di kantor Suster Song, menanti kedatangan Baekhyun kembali.

"Pihak pengadilan menyatakan Nyonya Kim Taeyeon tidak bersalah atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap suaminya. Hakim yakin bahwa usaha Nyonya Kim Taeyeon ini termasuk pembelaan diri. Beliau hanya ingin melindungi anak semata wayangnya dari percobaan perkosaan dan pembunuhan yang dilakukan ayah tirinya Baekhyun. Tapi, saat itu Nyonya Kim Taeyeon sudah dalam keadaan sakit jiwa. Beliau sempat dirawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul selama empat tahun sampai akhirnya dipindahkan ke sini"

"Apa kejadian yang sama yang menyebabkan luku di tubuh Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, berusaha memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Maksudmu, luka di dadanya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berkata "Secara tidak sengaja, saya melihatnya"

Biarawati itu menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Iya, usaha perkosaan yang dialami Baekhyun disertai juga dengan penganiayaan. Sayangnya luka itu selalu mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan masa lalunya. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, luka itu membekas lebih dalam di jiwanya"

"Maksud suster? Baekhyun kenapa?"

"Apa Anda sempat memperhatikan sifatnya yang keras kepala dan tertutup?" Suster Song balik bertanya "Baekhyun terlatih untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun. Baginya, kepercayaan hanya akan memupuk kejahatan dalam diri orang lain. Menjadikan orang-orang terdekatnya berubah menjadi monster yang siap menyakiti dirinya"

"Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Eomma nya" Chanyeol menyela.

Suster Song mengangguk "Aku berpendapat pemikiran itulah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menitipkan eomma nya di sini dalam waktu yang lama. Bahkan Baekhyun jarang datang untuk menjenguk Nyonya Kim Taeyeon. Ia hanya memastikan eomma nya mendapat perawatan yang baik dan terlindungi tanpa peduli apakah eomma nya akan sembuh atau tidak"

"Karena itu juga dia tidak mempercayai eomma nya sendiri?"

"Benar" sahut Suster Song "Mungkin alam bawah sadarnya turut menyalahkan Nyonya Kim Taeyeon yang sakit jiwa. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa eomma nya juga memiliki kelemahan. Yang Baekhyun tahu hanyalah kepercayaan dirinya telah dikhianati, eomma nya yang diharapkannya menjadi tempat berlindung telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang jahat dan mengerikan"

"Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, tanpa bantuan maupun kasih sayang orang lain" kata Chanyeol.

Pandangan Suster Song berubah sayu "Aku sungguh kasihan pada Baekhyun…"

Detak jarum jam mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Selama beberapa saat baik Suster Song maupun Chanyeol termenung membayangkan sosok Baekhyun yang terluka dan kesepian.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Universitas Hukum?" Chanyeol yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan.

"Kebetulan keluarga dari Nyonya Kim Taeyeon cukup baik perekonomiannya" sahut Suster Song "Sepeninggalan Appa, dan Eomma nya sakit, Baekhyun dirawat oleh kakek dan neneknya. Mereka sangat sayang pada Nyonya Kim Taeyeon dan prihatin sekali dengan Baekhyun. Kakek dan nenek Baekhyun berusaha merawat cucu semata wayangnya agar menjadi sukses dan mandiri, dan kurasa mereka berhasil"

"Sampai saat ini, Baekhyun masih tinggal bersama mereka?"

"Tidak" kata Suster Song "Nenek Baekhyun meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, sedangkan kakeknya menyusul dua minggu setelahnya. Aku ingat saat itu Baekhyun benar-benar terpukul. Meskipun tidak pernah mengakui rasa cintanya terhadap kakek dan nenek, tapi dia merasa kehilangan. Bahkan menurutku duka yang dirasakan Baekhyun lebih besar daripada yang ditunjukkannya di permukaan. Selama beberapa waktu ia kehilangan arah, merasa bimbang dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya dalam waktu dua hari sejak kematian sang kakek, Baekhyun berhenti berduka dan melanjutkan pekerjaan seperti biasa"

"Kurasa ia telah bertindak kejam dan tanpa kompromi, termasuk terhadap dirinya sendiri"

"Kau benar, Chanyeol" Suster Song mengiyakan "Baekhyun bahkan tidak memberikan jiwanya sebuah kelonggaran untuk berduka –sama seperti ia juga tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk bahagia"

Chanyeol merenungkan setiap perkataan Suster Song. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa jalan kehidupan yang di tempuh oleh Baekhyun sangat sulit. Lika-liku kehidupan menariknya dalam sebuah pusaran air tanpa dasar. Baekhyun hanya bisa bertahan jika tidak ingin tenggelam dan untuk itu ia rela mengubah dirinya menjadi batu karang yang keras dan tertutup.

"Ucapanku tadi, aku sangat bahagia Baekhyun memiliki teman sepertimu bukan basa-basi" sahut Suster Song kemudian.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap senyum tulus di mata biarawati itu.

"Aku harap kau dapat menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik" lanjutnya.

"Ehm, saya…"

Ucapan Chanyeol terputus oleh kedatangan Baekhyun di tengah-tengah mereka. Mata wanita itu sembab namun kebahagiaan Nampak di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Tadi Eomma mengelus pipiku" sahut Baekhyun "Sudah lama ia tidak melakukannya"

Saat itu Baekhyun mirip anak kecil yang baru dihadiahkan kado istimewa. Chanyeol terharu melihatnya.

Untunglah tadi ia tidak sempat mengatakan kepada Suster Song bahwa ia bukan teman Baekhyun, bahwa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun hanya sebatas pengacara dan klien, bahwa pertemuannya dengan wanita itu akan berakhir setelah kasusnya selesai. Chanyeol akan merasa sangat bersalah jika Baekhyun sampai mendengar perkataannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku menemui eomma hari ini" ucap Baekhyn.

Saat itu mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah memasuki wilayah perkotaan kembali. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.40 dini hari. Dan masih sekitar dua puluh menit lagi sampai tiba di rumah Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang membantumu" Chanyeol menjawab dengan tulus.

"Anggap saja sebagai balasan atas pasta kimchi yang luar biasa enak bikinanmu tadi" candanya.

Baekhyun tidak tersenyum menganggapi candaan Chanyeol. Mata wanita itu menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Keheningan kembali menyergap di antara mereka….

Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah rehabilitas, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang tidak banyak bicara. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Suster Song bicara apa denganmu?" Suara Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan.

"Beliau orang yang sangat ramah dan bijaksana" sahut Chanyeol "Banyak hal yang dikatakannya, menyadarkanku tentang pentingnya bersyukur –bahwa hidup ini jangan semata-mata diisi dengan menggerutu ataupun mengasihani diri sendiri"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal "Jawabanmu sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaanku"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar protes Baekhyun.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?" Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tahu dengan memasang tampang idiotnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Suster Song tadi?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya dengan tak sabar.

Chanyeol bergeming, ia tetap mengemudi mobil dengan tenang tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Haruskah kita membicarakannya?"

"Harus!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus.

"Apa yang dikatakan Suster Song adalah sebuah rahasia yang hanya boleh kami ketahui"

"Kalian membicarakan aku!" tebak Baekhyun "Karena iu kau tidak membicarakannya lagi denganku"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab juga tidak menyanggah ucapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, jebal!" desak Baekhyun dengan nada merengek seketika membuat Chanyeol menganga sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Butuh kesadaran penuh bagi Chanyeol untuk menyadari sifat kekanak-kanakan Baekhyun muncul "Tolong katakana padaku!".

Laki-laki itu menghela napasnya panjang. Dan juga ada perasaan senang didalam hatinya ketika Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan akrab.

"Suster Song mencintaimu, Baekhyun" ucapnya perlahan "Beliau benar-benar menganggap aku sebagai temanmu hingga merasa tidak salahkan jika menceritakan sedikit tentang masa lalumu"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun untuk melihat reaksinya.

"Maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung" kata Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa" desahnya halus "Memang tepat jika ia berpikir demikian"

"Jadi… maksudmu, aku memang temanmu" Chanyeol berusaha menegaskannya.

"Bukan itu yang kupikirkan! Jangan salah paham dulu, maksudku pemikiran Suster Song tepat. Mana ada seorang pria yang bersedia mengantarkan seorang wanita ke luar kota malam-malam untuk menemui eomma nya yang…"

Perkataan Baekhyun sempat terputus sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan "yang terganggu jiwanya, jika orang itu bukan temannya"

Jelas sekali Baekhyun tidak terbiasa membagikan penyakit eomma nya ataupun masalah pribadinya dengan siapapun. Dia merasa sangat bersalah harus mengakui penyakit eomma nya dihadapan orang lain.

"Hmm… kupikir itu yang namanya berempati, bukan hal yang luar biasa" Chanyeol menjawab.

Suara pria itu datar, tidak ada emosi apapun yang tercermin di sana. Chanyeol seperti sedang membicarakan seseorang yang menderita influenza –sebuah penyakit yang akan hilang dengan sendirinya tanpa obat istimewa –hal biasa yang tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu tentang masa laluku. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Suster Song sangat bangga denganmu, Baekhyun. Berulang kali beliau mengatakan kalau kau luar biasa tegar, dan kuat dalam menghadapi setiap permasalahan hidup"

Baekhyun mendengus –kesal karena pertanyaannya lagi-lagi tidak dijawab secara tepat. Maka diputuskannya untuk menghentikan pembicaraan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyn memalingkan pandangan keluar jendela dan mengamati lampu kosong yang berkerlap-kerlip. Sesekali diliriknya Chanyeol melalui ujung matanya, mencoba mencari tahu perasaan pria itu setelah mengetahui masa lalunya. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan apapun disana, Chanyeol tetap sama.

Pertemuan dengan Chanyeol selama sehari saja telah memutarbalikan kehidupannya. Baekhyun dipaksa keluar dari zona aman yang selama ini melindunginya. Dia harus berhadapan dengan seseorang yang diadukan karena pelecehan seksual, kejadian sama seperti yang pernah dialaminya dulu. Dia juga harus memberitahukan keberadaan eomma nya yang sakit pada Chanyeol, pria yang saat ini diduga sebagai pelaku kejahatan seperti appa nya dulu. Chanyeol bagaikan _prototype_ dari trauma masa lalunya. Semua kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini bersama Chanyeol mengingatkan akan luka dihatinya dengan masa lalu yang ingin dienyahkannya.

Namun hati kecil Baekhyun merasa bahwa pria ini berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan ayahnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki hati yang luas, bisa memahami kesulitan dan permasalahan orang lain serta tanpa ragu memberikan bantuannya tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apapun.

 _Apakaha sikapnya hari ini adalah Chanyeol yang sebenarnya? Pikir Baekhyun._

 _Atau sikapnya yang baik dan ketulusannya itu hanya kepura-puraan yang sengaja ditunjukkan agar bisa lolos dari kasus yang sedang menjeratnya?_

 _Bagaimana aku harus berpikir mengenai pria ini?_

 _Apa hatinya baik atau dia seorang aktor sejati yang pandai bersandiwara?_

 _Bagaimana aku harus menangani kasus ini? Jika dia memang baik seperti yang ditunjukkkannya hari ini, berarti semua ucapannya jujur? Dia memang tidak melakukan pelecehan itu? Atau dia memang pelakunya, tetapi cukup pintar untuk mengelak?_

"Sebentar lagi kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang"

Perkataan Chanyeol serta-merta membangunkan Baekhyun yang rupanya tanpa sadar tertidur, dibuai oleh pikiran-pikirannya sepanjang perjalanan.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata lalu menyadari bahwa mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti tepat di halaman apartemen Baekhyun.

Suasana di sekitar mereka lenggang dan sepi. Baekhyun sudah siap turun dari mobil saat secara tiba-tiba lengan Chanyeol menahannya. Baekhyun pun berbalik, menatapnya dengan heran.

"Belajarlah untuk mengampuni masa lalu dan melupakannya. Hanya dengan cara itu, kau bisa menerima dirimu sendiri, apa adanya, dengan semua kelebihan dan kelemahanmu, Baekhyun"

Chanyeol pun melanjutkan "Mengenai kasusku, biarlah hati nurani yang menuntunmu menemukan jalannya. Aku yakin kau seorang pengacara yang jujur. Kau akan memperjuangkan apa yang kau anggap benar. Berikan sedikit waktu, maka kau akan menemukan kebenaran itu"

Semua ucapan pria itu mengejutkan Baekhyun. Bukan karena ia tersinggung atau marah atas ucapannya. Tapi, karena pria itu mengetahui dengan tepat isi hatinya.

"Terimakasih… Chanyeol"

Akhirnya hanya itu ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun menutup perjumpaan mereka untuk malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kupu-kupu terbang dengan anggunnya. Sebentar-sebentar mereka hinggap di atas bunga anyelir yang sedang mekar mengeluarkan wangi semerbak. Bunga yang merupakan ekspresi dari perasaan sentimental ini sungguh cantik dengan komposisi warna merah muda, putih, dan kuning. Bentuk mahkotanya yang bulat memiliki beberapa bagian kelopak yang terpisah, tumbuh dan mekar di tiap tangkainya. Sungguh cocok jika bunga anyelir menjadi simbol kecantikan dan kesegaran yang tahan lama –lihat saja bagaimana mereka menarik kupu-kupu agar datang dengan wanginya yang memikat.

Kedua kupu-kupu itu terlihat begitu mesra, bersenda gurau seraya saling membagikan manisnya madu bagi kekasih. Namun pemandangan yang indah ini tidak menyenangkan hati dua orang manusia yang sedang duduk mengamati mereka.

Yang pria berperawakan agak gemuk, dengan bentuk wajah yang bulat kemerahan diterpa sinar matahari. Badannya yang agak sedikit besar memenuhi kursi taman yang didudukinya. Sebentar-sebentar dia mengelap wajahnya dengan saputangan. Dia menatap cemas gadis disampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang, ini akan mencelakaimu, Kyungie. Apalagi jika sampai pers mulai mencium gossip tidak enak mengenai dirimu. Jika pelecehan seksual yang kau alami mereka ketahui, dalam sekejap saja kau akan menjadi bulan-bulanan nyamuk pers"

Kyungsoo bergeming mendengar pernyataan dari manajernya itu. Matanya tetap terpaku pada sepasang kupu-kupu yang saat ini sedang bercengkrama riang di atas mahkota bunga anyelir.

"Kyung, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Shindong, manajer Kyungsoo mulai terdengar frustasi. Suaranya meninggi hingga membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Aku mendengarkan setiap hal yang kau katakan" Senyum Kyungsoo serta-merta membuat Shindong melunak.

"Apa kau sudah menyelidiki siapa orang gila yang selama ini mengirimiku surat kaleng?"

"Surat?" Shindong berpikir sejenak dan kemudian "Oh, belum sempat, Kyung. Akan segera kulakukan" untuk yang kesekian kalinya pria itu mengusap saputangan di dahi pelipisnya.

"Cepatlah kau cari tahu. Meskipun belum begitu mengganggu, tetapi aku jengah jika ada orang yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi memmbuntutiku lalu mengambil foto seenaknya saja".

"Ini ada lagi!" Kyungsoo melemparkan setumpuk amplop di meja taman yang berada di balkon atap kantornya.

"Kali ini apalagi?" Shindong memungutnya, matanya tertumbuk pada beberapa foto yang ada di dalam amplopnya.

"Hmm… kurasa orang itu cukup baik dalam fotografi" ia berkata sambil mengamati foto Kyungsoo dalam sebuah lokasi _shooting_ dua hari yang lalu.

"Yang jelas, dia pandai bersembunyi. Sejak dikirimi benda itu, aku jadi _paranoid_ , selalu saja mengamati wajah orang yang datang ke lokasi syuting. Anehnya, tidak ada satupun dari antara mereka yang pernah datang setiap hari, padahal surat-surat kaleng ini dikirim secara teratur. Dua hari sekali, pasti sudah ada kumpulan fotoku yang terbaru"

Gadis itu menyeruput _orange juice_ dingin untuk menghilangkan rasa haus di kerongkongannya, sedangkan Shindong hanya menelan ludah saja di udara yang sedang terik ini.

"Baiklah, akan ku selidiki orang kurang kerjaan ini. Aku juga mau tahu, siapa fans sejatimu itu"

Shindong menutup pembicaraan tentang topik tersebut dengan tak sabar. Ia ingin kembali pada pembicaraan semula, yaitu masalah pelecehan seksual Kyungsoo.

Sayang ketidaksabaran Shindong itu tidak sedikitpun ditanggapi Kyungsoo. Malah pandangan gadis itu sudah beralih lagi ke arah taman, ke antara bunga-bunga yang tumbuh disana.

"Lihatlah sepasang kupu-kupu itu. Mesra sekali mereka" ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Shindong mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Sampai kapan kebersamaan itu berlanjut? Rasanya tidak ada cinta yang abadi bagi kupu-kupu, kan?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Sampai mereka dimakan burung!" Shindong menanggapi asal-asalan yang sontak saja dibalas dengan pandangan mendelik dari Kyungsoo.

Pria itu membela diri, ucapannya kali ini setengah berteriak "Oh! Ayolah Kyung! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita! Aku mohon bersikaplah seriud\s menghadapi masalahmu saat ini!"

Shindong benar-benar panik. Masalahnya adalah karir Kyungsoo, artis kebanggannya sedang terancam. Bagaimanapun, saat ini Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkan publisitas berlebihan, apalagi yang sifatnya negative. Ia membutuhkan dukungan public bagi produk kosmetiknya yang baru dan itu artinya nama Kyungsoo tidak boleh tercemar.

"Aku memang serius menanggapi masalahku. Buktinya, aku melaporkan Chanyeol pada pihak berwajib, kan?" gadis itu menanggapi Shindong dengan tetap santai.

"Justru itulah yang menjadi masalahnya! Bagaimana mungkin kau membuat celah agar isu negative menimpamu, padahal saat ini kau hanya membutuhkan nama baikmdibandingkan apapun juga!"

"Apa menurutmu lebih baik aku dilecehkan saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Nada suaranya menunjukkan bahwa ia tersinggung mendengar perkataan Shindong.

"Bukan begitu, Kyungsoo-ya! Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja menurutmu nama baikku di hadapan public lebih penting dibandingkan harga diriku!" Kyungsoo menyela "Aku ini wanita! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada seseorang yang melecehkanku, apalagi secara seksual!"

"Aku mengerti, hanya saja…" Shindong semakin kebingungan "Bahkan laporan ini kau buat tanpa melibatkanku! Tanpa meminta persetujuanku!"

Pekikan pria itu membuat Kyungsoo menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Oh! Maaf, Jika menunggumu aku takut kehilangan bukti-bukti yang ada" Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Shindong. Diremasnya tangan pria itu dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah, tidak aka nada gossip negative mengenai aku" Kyungsoo melanjutkan, kali ini suaranya setengah menerawang.

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena kau akan menutup-nutupinya! Kurasa itulah tugasmu. Sebagai manajerku, kau harus memastikan berita ini tidak diketahui siapapun. Sampai…"

Menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo yang belum selesai, Shindong pun bertanya "Sampai kapan, Kyung?"

Sambil menatap kupu-kupu yang masih berterbangan didepannya. Kyungsoo menyahut "Sampai aku menjadi kupu-kupu itu"

Baru saja Shindong ingin meminta penjelasan arti perkataannya, tiba-tiba ucapannya terpotong oleh suara seorang pria yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tatapan emosional.

Kyungsoo memandang pria yang berdiri di belakangnya itu waswas. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang sedang emosi, gerak tubuhnya yang menyiratkan kekesalan, sekaligus amarah pria itu. Kyungsoo mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Kyung?" Pria itu menghardiknya sambil mengacungkan sebuah surat ditangan kanannya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat surat itu bergambarkan logo kepolisian. Ia yakin bahwa surat yang dibawa Chanyeol adalah surat pemanggilan pemeriksaan berkaitan dengan laporannya beberapa hari lalu.

Shindong, sang manajer, sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula. Tubuhnya yang besar berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo dari kemarahan pria yang baru datang ini.

"Kau tidak boleh datang kemari!" ucapnya ketus.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" Chanyeol menanggapi tak kalah garang.

"Jelas ini urusanku! Aku managernya?"

"Minggir! Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya"

"Sekali lagi kukatakan! Kau tidak boleh ada disini, jika kau mau bicara dengan Kyungsoo harus melalui pengacara kalian! Biar ku hubungi dia dan…"

"ARRGGHHHH...!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Shindong sampai terjatuh. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo. Ketika belum tiba di tempat tujuannya, sebuah lengan menarik kerah bajunya hingga ia terjengkang ke belakang. Tak ayal lagi kedua pria itu kini terlibat perkelahian. Beberapa kali Chanyeol menghantamkan pukulannya pada tubuh Shindong. Manajer itu kewalahan melindungi dirinya namun tidak juga menghentikan aksinya melawan Chanyeol. Ia melakukan segala hal yang ia bisa. Mendorong, memukul, hingga beberapa kali berusaha menjambak Chanyeol.

Tubuh gempal Shindong tidak mampu melawan kekuatan Chanyeol. Dalam sekejap saja Shindong sudah terengah-engah kelelahan. Ia melewati sang manajer, langkah kakinya lurus, siap menghadapi Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau serius membawa masalah ini ke jalur hukum?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Untuk sejenak Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Aku selalu serius dengan semua hal yang kulakukan ataupun kukatakan. Kau yang paling mengerti aku, Chanyeol".

"Tapi kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bersalah. Ini tidak adil buatku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek kemudian berkata "Buktikanlah hal itu di hadapan hakim, maka kau akan bebas"

"Aku akan membuktikannya! Tapi satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti adalah. Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Setelah segala hal yang kita alami bersama… Kau?"

Kyungsoo pun mengangkat bahunya sebelum akhirnya berkata "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi padamu, biarlah pengacaraku yang melakukannya"

Untuk sejenak Chanyeol pun terdiam. Kedua matanya terpicing menatap gadis di hadapannya kemudian berkata "Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang… kau tidak secantik tampilan luarmu. Hatimu busuk dan itu membuatku… Muak!"

Senyum di bibir Kyungsoo seketika lenyap sehingga Chanyeol pun melanjutkan perkataannya "Ternyata kau adalah seorang gadis yang kejam dan tidak layak untuk dicintai, kau tidak lebih dari sekedar gadis kecil yang manja dan minta dikasihani. Kau…"

 _PLAKK_

Sebuah tamparan keras tepat mengenai pipi kiri Chanyeol sehingga menghentikan ucapan pria itu. Kyungsoo telah menamparnya, air mata tergenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku!" Pekik Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah.

Chanyeol diam selama beberapa saat. Mengamati gadis rapuh yang berdiri di hadapannya. Peristiwa perkenalannya dengan Kyungsoo muncul kembali dalam benaknya dan tanpa disangka-sangka menyisakan rasa perih di hatinya.

"Tanpa kau memintanya aku akan pergi" sahut Chanyeol "Karena aku muak melihatmu… Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan. Aku menyesal pernah mencintaimu!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hi guys!**

 **Chapter 4 update! Hehehehe**

 **Maaf lama ya, akhirnya di update juga. Semoga rasa penasaran kalian terbalaskan ya. Hehehehe aku ngetiknya nyicil-nyicil sih selama seminggu :D hehehehe udah itu tadi sehabis pulang dari rumah sanak saudara Appa, langsung ku lanjutin lagi. Dan aku sebagai author atau diri aku sendiri ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436 H, Tabaqallahu minna waminkum. Akhirnya lebaran tiba, pasti semuanya senang dong ya hehehehehe ada yang dapat THR nggak? Pasti ada yang dapat dong ya. Aku kasih THR fanfic aja ya wkwkwkwkwkwkwk XDDD**

 **Ohya, udah pada liat MV SUPER JUNIOR – DEVIL kan? Ku kira ayam nya beneran ada ntar di MV nya waktu liat teasernya taunya nggak ada ya. Mungkin ayam nya udah dijadiin opor untuk makan ketupat lebaran anak-anak SUJU hahahahahaha…**

 **Dan, liat beberapa majalah yang isinya menggiurkan cukup membuatku ingin memilikinya dengan duit THR yang dapatnya tak seberapa ini :") tapi mau yang star1 magazine dan CeCi magazine.**

 **Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian untuk diriku. Hehehehe aku akan berusaha semangat untuk sembuh biar makin sering bikin fanfic untuk kalian semua. Terimakasih banyak sekali lagi. Aku tak bosan-bosannya mengucapkan terimakasih pada kalian semua. Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa kalian, tapi aku yakin kalian semua orang yang baik dan sungguh perhatian. So, aku nggak akan panjang lebar lagi. Sekali lagi KAMSAHAMNIDA CHINGUDEUL! ^^ Jangan lupa review juseyo~ sarangaheo.**


	6. Chapter 7

**REMAKE NOVEL : LOVE ABUSE (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa) ―Karangan Laurentia Mira**.

 _ **Byun Jae**_

 _ **is**_

 _ **SHOWTIME**_

 _ **A New Fanfiction of EXO,**_

 _ **EXO―Genderswitch―ChanBaek's couple**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **And suprising guest next chapter!**_

 **Genre**

Romance || Thriller

 **Rating**

NC17

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **Remake Novel karya Laurentia Mira yang berjudul ―Love Abuse (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa)**_

 _ **EXO―Dan beserta cast yang lain Milik Tuhan, Milik Orang Tua mereka, dan Milik Agency mereka masing-masing.**_

 _ **NO BASH―NO SILENT READERS―DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak bisakah kau bertindak lebih bijaksana?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka baru saja menghadiri pertemuan dengan kuasa hukum Kyungsoo berkaitan dengan aksi Chanyeol mendatangi kantor gadis itu sehari sebelumnya. Dalam pertemuan itu Chanyeol diminta untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian tidak lagi mendekati Kyungsoo maupun melakukan hubungan apapun tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun sebagai pengacaranya.

Pembicaraan yang semula berjalan mulus sempat ricuh karena Chanyeol terbawa emosi mendapatkan manajer Kyungsoo bersikap meremehkannya. Bahkan Shindong menghinanya dengan menyebut Chanyeol maniak dan psikopat.

"Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak menambah daftar tuntutan!" Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ah! Ditambah ataupun tidak, tak akan ada bedanya untukku"

Tidak senang mendengar perkataan pria itu, Baekhyun mengatupkan rahangnya sebagai tanda protes.

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun "Aku bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Seharusnya tidak ku layani semua perkataan manajer sialan itu dengan emosi"

Perasaan Baekhyun membaik setelah mendengar permintaan maaf Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti kau berada dalam keadaan tertekan, tetapi berusahalah untuk mengontrol emosimu sendiri!"

"Hal itu sulit sekali, Baek!" Perkataannya lebih terdengar sebagai jeritan frustasi dibandingkan protes "Ini semua tak masuk akal! Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa saling membenci seperti ini? Aku pikir Kyungsoo adalah cinta sejatiku dan begitupun sebaliknya, tapi… ARRRGGGGHHHH! Manajer sialan itu!"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya "Apa hubungannya dengan manajer itu dengan putusnya kisah cintamu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab.

"Kurasa kau terlalu stress, Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun "Kau harus bisa memilah antara perasaan cintamu dengan penyelesaian kasus yang sedang kau hadapi saat ini"

Melihat Chanyeol diam, Baekhyun melanjutkan "Aku bukanlah ahli dalam masalah hubungan antara pria dan wanita. Hanya ada satu hal yang kutahu dengan pasti, bahwa kita harus segera menyelesaikan kasus ini. Dan selama proses itu berlangsung, kuharap kau bisa bertindak lebih hati-hati!"

Pria itu tidak mau menanggapi.

"Lain kali berdiskusilah dulu denganku jika ingin berbuat sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini. Jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri!"

"Baiklah!" wajah pria itu sudah semakin kusut sekarang "Anda, Byun Baekhyun! Memang pengacara sejati. Urusanmu dengan klien hanyalah sebatas masalah kasus dan pekerjaan. Tidak ada waktu untuk meluapkan isi hati atau untuk semua hal remeh lainnya! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Chanyeol serius dengan semua ucapannya dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersinggung "Memang apalagi yang seharusnya saya lakukan sebagai pengacara Anda, Tuan Park? Kalau memang Anda ingin curhat, silahkan cari seorang Psikolog! Bukan saya!"

Chanyeol terenyak dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun benar!_

 _Ia telah bersikap kekanak-kanakan karena terus-menerus menyesali kandasnya hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Jika ia merenungkan lebih lanjut, mungkin sebenarnya perasaan cinta itu sudah tidak ada ―tenggelam dalam tumpukan berkas perkara yang sekarang malah menghantarkannya ke depan jeruji besi. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak lagi mencintainya sehingga tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk mencintai gadis itu._

"Maaf" Ucap Chanyeol menyatakan penyesalannya.

Baekhyun berdecih sinis "Kuharap Anda tidak salah paham! Aku menyukai hubungan professional yang sama sekali terpisah dengan masalah pribadi. Aku minta maaf karena waktu itu melibatkanmu dalam urusan pribadiku. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan dan tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi!"

"Maksudmu tentang kunjungan kita ke Rehabilitas itu?"

Melihat Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol berkata "Aku sudah bilang waktu itu, semua yang kulakukan tidaklah masalah, hanya sebuah perhatian kecil saja. Kita ini, makhluk social yang harus saling membantu"

"Tapi tidak bagiku!" celos Baekhyun tersenyum sinis "Selama ini aku terbiasa sendirian dan tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengubah kebiasaan itu"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang ―menyerah dengan sifat Baekhyun yang keras kepala "Aku mengerti! Mulai sekarang takkan kulakukan hal-hal yang bisa menganggu privasimu ataupun mengajakmu masuk ke dalam kehidupan pribadiku. Kau dan aku hanyalah pengacara dan klien. Tidak lebih! Dan, bisakah kita berdamai sekarang?"

Wanita itu memandang Chanyeol sejenak sebelum menjawab "Maafkan aku karena telah bersikap kasar denganmu"

"Tidak masalah" ucap Baekhyun dengan seulas senyum.

"Ke mana kita sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Makan siang. Aku lapar setengah mati." Chanyeol pun mengarahakan mobilnya pada sebuah restoran Jepang di sisi jalan.

"Kau suka sushi?" Tanya Chanyeol, "disini sushi nya enak."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, aku juga suka sushi." Lalu menatap bangunan restoran Jepang di hadapannya dengan datar. Mengambil lokasi di halaman memasang sebuah paying besar sebagai penahan air hujan di setiap kelompok meja yang tersedia. Kira-kira ada dua puluh meja yang disediakan di sana. Untuk mencairkan suasana dipasanglah beberapa lampu berbentuk bintang selain ada juga pot-pot besar yang berisi pohon sakura buatan. Deretan pohon bamboo berbatang kuning menjadi pembatas antara restoran dengan jalan raya di hadapannya.

Baekhyun mengarahkan kakinya mengikuti jejak langkah Chanyeol menuju salah satu meja yang agak tersembunyi di balik pohon sakura. Memasuki kawasan restoran itu, suasana nampak lengang karena saat itu memang sudah lewat jam makan siang. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan muda-mudi yang mengisi kursi di pojok. Baekhyun memperhatikan para pengunjung namun tidak ada seorangpun yag dikenalnya.

"Tempat ini memang terkesan agak aneh dan bukan seperti restoran lain, tapi rasa sushi di sini lezat. Sekali kau kau mencobanya, pasti akan ketagihan." Chanyeol berusaha menyakinkan Baekhyun.

Perhatian Baekhyun beralih pada lagu _Best Friends_ yang dipopulerkan oleh penyanyi solo _Nishino Kana_ di tahun 2010. Lagu itu mengalun di telinganya.

"Makna lagu ini sedikit sedih," ucapan Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang menikmati lagu?" Baekhyun balas bertanya.

"Mudah saja, Baekhyun," sahut Chanyeol, "ekspresi wajahmu itu bisa menunjukkan segalanya." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Baru kali seseorang bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya hanya dengan mengamati ekspresi wajah. Tak seorangpun sahabatnya, atau setidaknya seseorang yang mengaku sahabat Baekhyun, mampu melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

 _Nakitai toki wa_

 _Omoikkiri nakeba ii_

 _Soba ni iru kara tte_

 _Dare yorimo tsuyoi mikata_

"Lagunya bagus," ujar Baekhyun.

"Menangislah sepuasnya jika ingin menangis, Karena aku akan ada untukmu, Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat kuandalkan," sahut Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Baekhyun terkejut. "Kau bisa Bahasa Jepang?"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengangguk, "Aku bisa beberapa bahasa," sahut Chanyeol.

Kini Baekhyun yang menganggu.

"Alasan lain adalah karena aku tahu kau selama ini tidak mempercayai orang lain apalagi mempercayai dirimu sendiri. Akan mudah bagiku menyadarkanmu dan merayu mu untuk terbuka dengan orang lain dan terutama dirimu sendiri."

Kata-kata itu langsung menembus hati Baekhyun bagaikan seberkas cahaya putih yang menembus kegelapan malam –begitu cepat melaju namun menyisakan bekas bayangan di mata kita, bahkan sebelum kita sempat menangkap maksudnya.

"Kau…?" Baekhyun tergagap.

"Aku bercanda," gelak Chanyeol. "Tak mungkin aku merayu pengacaraku sendiri."

"Kau lebih berharga dari itu, Baekhyun," sambung Chanyeol. "Kau adalah teman hati."

Gelak tawa kembali membahana dari mulut lelaki itu, namun kali ini Baekhyun tidak ikut tertawa bersamanya.

 _ **-Love Abuse-**_

Baekhyun memesan _tamagoyaki_ dan ikan salmon yang dimasak sampai matang. Ia tidak suka dengan ikan mentah, tak seperti Chanyeol yang memesan _nigirizushi_ –sushi dengan _neta_ (lauk) berupa ikan tuna mentah di atasnya.

"Dengan semua kekacauan yang kubuat, rasanya aku akan semakin sulit menang dari kasus ini." Ujar Chanyeol yang serius memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka selama menunggu pesanan datang.

"Mungkin saja begitu," Baekhyun menyahut.

Meskipun sebelumnya sempat terganggu dengan kata Chanyeol tentang teman hati, tetapi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertindak wajar di hadapan pria itu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol dan bertindak professional –sebagaimana seharusnya ditunjukkan antara pengacara dan kliennya.

"Tindakanmu kemarin memang tidak bijaksana. Hal itu hanya akan memperkuat keyakinan pihak lawan bahwa kau orang yang temperamental, emosional, dan suka memaksa. Catatan tentang sifat burukmu itu dapat dijadikan senjata oleh penuntut umum untuk menyakinkan hakim bahwa kau memang melakukan pemaksaan kepada Kyungsoo untuk berbuat cabul."

Chanyeol tertunduk menatap meja di hadapannya.

Saat ini pihak pengelola restaurant memutarkan lagu tradisional Jepang untuk menemani para tamu yang sudah semakin banyak berdatangan –komposisi nada yang tidak asing di telinga Chanyeol membuat perasaannya semakin buruk.

"Chanyeol-ah," panggil Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya pihak Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh berusaha menyembunyikan kasus ini dari publik."

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol tampak lebih bersemangat sekarang.

"Coba di ingat pertemuan tadi!" Kata Baekhyun, "Terkesan sangat rahasia dan diburu-buru. Hal ini tidak biasa terjadi, kan? Bukankah yang namanya artis terkenal itu selalu dibuntuti wartawan? Mau makan mana, pakai baju apa, sibuk aktifitas, semuanya di liput. Tapi kali ini, hal besar seperti pelechan seksual malah luput dari perhatian mereka. Pastinya pihak manajemen Kyungsoo yang paling berpengaruh dalam hal ini."

"Kau benar," ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah yang lebih cerah. "Sampai hari ini pihak infotaiment manapun belum memberitakan masalah ku dengan Kyungsoo."

Merasakan tatapan menyindir dari Baekhyun, pria itu pun melanjutkan, "Bukannya aku penggemar acara gosip seperti itu. Hanya saja kupikir saat ini berguna jika menontonnya. Lagipula yang kuhadapi sekarang seorang artis papan atas, kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Apakah saat menontonnya, kau makan popcorn juga?" goda Baekhyun.

"Ah, sialan!" Umpat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebur dalam tawa mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling menanggalkan lencana status dan berusaha mencairkan ketegangan di antara hubungan mereka. Bahkan tawa keduanya tetap bergema manakala seorang pelayan berpakaian kimono datang membawakan pesanan.

"Hai, maaf mengganggu kalian!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyapa, membuat mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Ehm, kamu Baekhyun, kan?" Tanya wanita bermata rusa itu.

Untuk sejenak Baekhyun menatap seraut wajah di hadapannya, menyelidik.

"Luhan?" wajah Baekhyun merekah saat mengenali Luhan –teman dekatnya semasa mereka di sekolah menengah pertama. Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum persahabatan.

"Ah, aku senang sekali kau masih mengingatku, Baek."

"Tentu saja, Lu! Kau masih cantik dan sama sekali tidak berubah," Baekhyun menimpali ucapan temannya.

Kedua wanita itupun berpelukan dengan hangat.

Chanyeol berani bertaruh bahwa pada saat itu ia melihat Baekhyun hampir menangis saking senangnya. Luhan melirik Chanyeol yang duduk mengamati mereka, kemudian ia pun berbisik, "Apa dia pacarmu, Baek?"

Dengan enggan Baekhyun mengenalkan Chanyeol pada Luhan. Entah mengapa sebuah perasaan cemburu memasuki hatinya melihat Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Luhan –seperti ada yang berusaha merebut satu-satunya mainan miliknya.

Luhan memang dikenal sebagai idola di sekolahnya semasa SMA dulu. Selain rambutnya yang sangat indah, dia juga memiliki senyum maut yang mampu membuat lelaki manapun terpesona dan juga jangan lupakan mata rusanya yang sangat indah. Dia sangat mudah bergaul sehingga memiliki sahabat ke manapun ia pergi –sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian Baekhyun yang tertutup dan penyendiri. Ini juga yang membuat Baekhyun menganggap Luhan sebagai satu-satunya sahabat karena memang demikian adanya. Meskipun mereka berpisah sejak masuk Universitas, Baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti mencari Luhan.

Maka saat kesempatan menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat lama kembali datang seperti saat ini, ia tidak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun –termasuk dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau bekerja dimana sekarang?" Baekhyun dengan senagaja mengajukan pertanyaan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian di antara Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Dispatch News, dan aku seorang reporter," Jawab Luhan, "Oh ya, kenalkan ini teman sekantor ku, Sehun –sang fotografer."

"Halo, selamat siang!" Baekhyun berbasa-basi, "Senang sekali bisa mengenalmu,"

"Iya," pria yang dipanggil Sehun itu hanya menanggapi dengan sekedarnya saja, tidak begitu seantusias Baekhyun ketika menyapanya. Sebaliknya ia memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh minat.

Menyadari kebosanan Sehun dengan reuni kecil ini, Luhan pun pamit "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada deadline yang harus segera kami selesaikan. Boleh aku minta kartu namamu, Baekhyun?"

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan kartu namanya, tiba-tiba saja Sehun berseru, "Akhirnya aku ingat dimana pernah melihatmu! Kau hadir dalam pameran kosmetik bersama Do Kyungsoo tiga minggu yang lalu."

"Ingatanmu bagus sekali, Sehun-ssi," Chanyeol menanggapi. "Iya, aku sempat hadir dalam pameran itu untuk menggantikan atasanku. Kebetulan aku juga bekerja di perusahaan kosmetik milik artis itu."

"Bukankah kau itu kekasihnya?"

Tebakan Sehun tepat mengenai sasaran. Senyum Chanyeol menggantung di udara. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol tertawa meskipun suaranya terdengar hambar.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Aku hanya karyawannya, tidak kurang juga tidak lebih."

"Lensa kameraku tidak pernah berbohong."

"Yah, mungkin kau harus memeriksakannya," emosi Chanyeol tersulut. "Siapa tahu lensanya sudah buram."

Mata Sehun yang sipit kini terpicing menatap Chanyeol tak suka karena merasa tidak senang dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

Kedua laki-laki itu saling melemparkan tatapan tajam dan meremehkan. Hampir dipastikan keduanya siap bertarung sekiranya jika mereka bukan di tempat umum.

"Whoaaa … ternyata kau seorang lawyer? Daebak!" Luhan yang kemudian mencairkan ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Aku jadi malu. Temanku ternyata seorang pengacara," kata Luhan lagi. "Sedangkan aku …," Luhan pura-pura murung, "aku hanya seorang reporter."

"Kau ini kenapa?" Baekhyun menyanggah. "Pekerjaan kita berdua sama-sama istimewa, Lu. Tidak ada yang lebih hebat dibandingkan yang lain. Suatu saat kita pasti saling melengkapi."

Luhan tertawa renyah. "Aku bercanda, Baekhyun. Jangan terlalu serius seperti itu,"

" _Okay, we must go now,_ " Luhan pun pamit, "Kapan-kapan aku akan menghubungimu dan kita ngobrol lagi ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Luhan pun segera pergi sambil menarik Sehun agar mau ikut dengannya.

Baekhyun terpana memandang keduanya –gurat kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya ketika memandang kepergian Luhan.

"Apa kau ini lesbian?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Annyeong,**

 **Chapter 5 update guys!**

 **Sorry lama ya, kemarin bilang hiatus kan. Tapi, Alhamdulillah pengobatan bisa di rumah sekarang :) mungkin FF ini bakalan tetap update tentunya. Maaf buat readers yang udah nunggu lama. Dan aku juga mau ngucapin terimakasih buat kalian semua atas do'a dan dukungannya. Terimakasih readers ^^ Rasanya ngetik FF ini nggak sabaran banget akunya. Pengen cepat-cepat dipublish hehehehehe**

 **Oh ya, aku ada bikin cerita juga di Wattpad :) bagi yang punya akun Wattpad follow aku ya terus komentar dan vote juga beberapa ceritaku disana semoga kalian suka. Sepertinya setelah FF ini selesai aku bakalan fokus di Wattpad dulu.**

 **Ini akun Wattpad ku : Thunderlight21 (–kalian bisa download aplikasinya di Play store dan juga AppStore)**

 **Disana ada beberapa FF yang udah aku publish. Love Abuse (Baekhyun x OC) , Our Tomorrow (HunHan x OC) dan satu TeenFiction (What A Boys Want) silahkan kunjungi ya :)**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih. Maaf aku kebanyakan promosi hahahahahaha Bhay readers. See you next time! ^^**


	7. Chapter 8

_**Byun Jae**_

 _ **is**_

 _ **SHOWTIME**_

 _ **A New Fanfiction of EXO,**_

 _ **EXO―Genderswitch―ChanBaek's couple**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**_

 _ **And suprising guest next chapter!**_

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **Remake Novel karyaLaurentia Mira yang berjudul ―Love Abuse (CintaTanpaRekayasa)**_

 _ **EXO―Dan beserta cast yang lainMilikTuhan, Milik Orang Tuamereka, danMilik Agency merekamasing-masing.**_

 _ **NO BASH―NO SILENT READERS―DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa katamu tadi ?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus.

"Apakah kau ini _lesbian_ , Byun Baekhyun?"

"Kumaafkan kekurangajaranmu ini, Park Chanyeol," sahut Baekhyun menahan amarah. "Tapi aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Wajahnya merah padam.

"Kau harus menjawabnya." Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Untuk apa? Apa urusanmu kalau aku lesbian ataupun tidak?"

"selama pertemuan denganmu beberapa hari ini, kuamati kau tidak suak berhubungan dengan laki-laki manapun. Bukan hanya denganku, tetapi dengan semua pria di kantor, kau juga menjauhkan diri dan bersikap tertutup." Chanyeol berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "mengingat pengalaman burukmu di masa lalu, wajar saja jika aku bertanya demikian."

"Secara pribadi aku tidak mempedulikan kecenderungan seksualmu. Tetapi di antara kita terjalin hubungan professional, bukan? Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau bukan seorang penyuka sesame jenis. Hal ini penting untuk menentukan objektivitasmu dalam menangani kasusku."

"maksudmu, kau khawatir bahwa aku akan menyukai Do Kyungsoo dan berlaku tidak adil padamu?"

"kurang lebih begitulah." Tangan Chanyeol terlipat di dadanya. Ia tetap tenang meskipun dipelototi Baekhyun begitu tajam.

Baekhyun hamper saja menangis saking marahnya tetapi itu tidak dia lakukan.

Sejak ayahnya tewas dan ibunya menjadi sakit, Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan pernah menangis lagi. Selama ini dia sudah menjadi kuat dan tegar, mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada siapapun. Dia menyelesaikan pendidikan tingginya, membiayai kehidupannya sendiri, menanggung biaya pengobatan ibunya, semua dilakukannya tanpa setetes pun menitikkan air mata. Dia menjalankan profesi pengacaranya, bersikap tertutup pada semua orang, semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi dirinya dari lingkungan kejam yang telah membuat ibunya kehilangan akal sehat.

Di atas semua kesombongannya itu, Baekhyun bisa tetap bertahan hidup, namun ia tidak menyadari betapa rapuh dan kesepian dirinya. Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa seluruh sikapnya itu membuat ia semakin berbeda di antara orang lain.

terasing—itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Aku bukan seorang penyuka sesame jenis," akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap sangat aneh?" Chanyeol telah membersihkan meja mereka dari piring-piring bekas makan. Semua piring itu ditumpuknya dan di letakkan di sudut. Lalu dia mengambil sekotak tissue dan menyimpannya di meja, tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak suka ketika aku berkenalan dengan Luhan—sepertinya malah kau merasa tersaingi. Tingkahmu juga aneh ketika memandanginya pergi. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku bukan _lesbian!_ " Baekhyun setengah berteriak. "Pertanyaanmu sudah kujawab, lalu apalagi maumu?"

"Bukti, Baekhyun," Chanyeol tetap tenang. "Aku butuh kauyakinkan!"

Baekhyun mengusap-usapkan telapak tangan pada celananya.

"kau gugup?"

Wanita itu mendelik pada Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu menggosokkan telapak tangan ke celana jika kau gugup, Baekhyun. Bukan kali ini saja kulihat kau melakukannya."

Dengan marah Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya meskipun tidak bertahan lama karena detik berikutnya ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

Sambil melakukan kebiasaannya, wajah Baekhyun tertunduk.

Baekhyun tahu ia harus menjawab pertanyaan ini bukan saja penting bagi Chanyeol melainkan juga bagi dirinya sendiri. Sudah lama ia tidak berefleksi tentang siapa dirinya, dan mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Lagipula tidak ada bedanya membeberkan segala hal di depan Chanyeol, toh laki-laki ini sudah mengetahui semua rahasia dari masa lalunya.

"Aku…bagaimana harus memulai cerita ini?"

"Jangan takut. Ceritakan saja semua yang ada di pikiranmu. Aku akan mendengarkanmu di sini."

"Luhan adalah temanku," ucapnya pelan, "satu-satunya sahabat baiknya yang aku punya. Tewasnya ayah dalam usahanya memperkosaku sempat diberitakan dalam surat kabar daerah—membuat semua teman sekolahku ketakutan dan bersikap menjauhiku. Hanya Luhan yang tidak. Dia bahkan melindungiku dari ulah jahil mereka. Dia menjadi pembela kalau teman-teman mengejekku—menyebutku pelacur. Dia bahkan berani berkelahi melawan anak laki-laki yang…" Baekhyun menelan ludah, "berusaha untuk menggerayangiku."

Wanita itu memainkan tissue dalam genggamannya yang sekarang telah basah kena keringat.

"Luhan adalah orang pertama yang mengajariku tentang menstruasi dan menggunakan pembalut. Dia bahkan pernah mencium di bibir—katanya itu untuk menunjukkan padaku bagaimana caranya mencium laki-laki kalau aku sudah siap nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, "satu hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan sampai sekarang."

"Dia selalu bersamaku bahkan sampai kami duduk di bangku SMA. Saat itulah semuanya mulai berubah. Luhan tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang sangat cantik dan popular, ke manapun dia pergi setiap pasti akan memandangnya kagum. Dia mulai berpacaran. Hubungan kami pun merenggang. Kami masih tetap bersahabat seperti ketika SMP, tetapi tidak semua waktu kuhabiskan bersamanya. Aku menjadi semakin tertutup dan menyendiri, dan aku melarikan diri pada satu-satunya keahlianku—belajar."

"Pertanyaanmu barusan, Chanyeol, apakah aku penyuka sesame jenis, mungkin saja itu benar." Baekhyun tampak begitu menderita.

"Aku tergantung pada Luhan dengan cara yang tidak dapat kujelaskan. Segala hal yang dilakukannya ataupun tidak, begitu mempengaruhiku. Kami berpisah jalan ketika aku menempuh pendidikan di Universitas, tetapi hal itu tidak menghilangkan niatku untuk selalu menghubunginya. Sampai akhirnya… aku kehilangan jejak. Luhan mengganti nomor ponselnya, pindah dari flat-nya yang lama, dan sama sekali menghilang. Tidak lama setelah itu nenek meninggal. Kehilangan kedua orang yang demikian penting bagiku—meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda—membuatku sangat terpukul."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, " Saat itulah aku bertekad untuk tidak lagi menggantungkan hidupku pada siapa pun."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, "Jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini, Baekhyun! Kau akan hancur jika menganggap hidupmu cukup diisi dengan kerja dan materi saja. Kau membutuhkan teman, orang-orang yang sayang padamu."

"Jangan coba-coba mengajariku tentang apa yang kubutuhkan ataupun tidak!" Baekhyun menarik tangannya, air mata tergenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk mengasihaniku atau memberikan penghiburan. Selama ini aku bisa bertahan hidup, semua kulakukan dengan caraku sendiri. Jadi… jangan mengajariku tentang apapun! Aku tidak akan mendengarnya!"

Mata sipit yang indah itu membelalak garang—meluapkan segala emosi yang ada di dalamnya—namun kemudian meredup dan kembali tenang.

"Kurasa perbincangan ini kita sudahi saja. Lagipula makanannya kita juga sudah habis, kan? Ayo, kita pulang!"

Baekhyun tergesa-gesa berdiri, mengambil tas dari atas kursi, lalu pergi ke meja kasir tanpa menunggu Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **ALOHA! I'm back, senang bisa nge-post cerita ini lagi. Maaf kalau aku lama nge-post nya. Maaf ya. Untuk kelanjutan FF YNMN masih diproses. Aku lagi banyak project yang harus diselesaikan. Ada beberapa event FF yang aku ikuti dan juga beberapa cerita yang sedang aku garap untuk diterbitin. Aku butuh waktu untuk istirahat juga. Aku lagi masa cuti kuliah karena masih masa pengobatan! Aku suntuk banget guys :( aku pengen sesuatu yang baru biar ide ku muncul lagi. Aku sempat terkena writer block selama beberapa minggu. Ketika ide muncul, tapi aku malah malas buka laptop dan sering ngantuk hahahahaha aku pengen pergi liburan tapi nggak ada yang bisa ku ajak pergi. Kakakku lagi sibuk kerja karena akhir tahun. Temen-temenku sibuk kuliah sama tugas, mau pergi liburan sendiri nggak dikasih karena bunda dan ayah takut aku kenapa-kenapa. Orangtuaku nggak tahu kalau aku suka nulis cerita. Mereka cuma tahu akunya suka bikin sebuah artikel-artikel gitu. Karena waktu SMA aku pernah bergabung di redaksi majalah di SMA ku dulu.**

 **Ya jadilah, hiburanku hanya dirumah dengan berbagai hal yang tak berguna jadinya. Aku lebih sering berkurung diri dikamar jadinya. Tidur cepat bangunya kesiangan hahahaha aku jadi pemalas. Maaf aku curhat, soalnya aku nggak tahu mau cerita sama siapa. Melihat dunia luar aja kalau kakak ku yang ngajak aku jalan-jalan sebentar untuk makan di luar dan ketemu dengan teman-temannya.**

 **Okeh, sekian dulu dariku ^^ jangan lupa di review ya dan tunggu kelanjutannya. Bhay**

 **Q : Sampai chapter berapa fanficnya?**

 **A :** Belum bisa dipastikan sampe chapter berapa, soalnya di novelnya aja 50 chapter dan remake nya aja aku ringkas sebagian chapter.

 **Q : Kenapa Kyungsoo nya nyebelin banget ya?**

 **A :** Guys, ini fiksinya. Jangan sampe kesal beneran sama Kyungsoo hahahaha Cuma pinjem tokohnya aja kok. Aslinya dia baik dan lucu sama kayak Baekhyun bikin gemes

 **Q : Aku nggak ngerti sama ceritanya?**

A : Aduh! Maaf sekali aku nggak bisa menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kamu bisa baca dari awal dan mencerna setiap dialognya. Dan kalau nggak suka sama ceritanya juga nggak apa-apa kok, aku nggak maksa. Dan udah di bilang dari awal DLDR ^^

 **Q : Authornim, kamu domisili dimana? Kerja atau kuliah?**

A : Aku domisili di Riau, di sebuah kabupaten di Riau yang terkenal dengan kerajaannya ^^ bisa di share di google hahahaha dan aku kuliah di salah satu Universitas Negeri di Riau. Aku anak HI ya bukan anak sastra hehehehe yang belajar politik sampe kepala terasa panas untuk mengkaji semua isu politik dan lain-lain di berbagai belahan dunia.

 **Q : Boleh tidak aku minta contact nya?**

A : Boleh kok, kalian langsung aja pm ya.


	8. Chapter 9

_**Byun Jae**_

 _ **is**_

 _ **SHOWTIME**_

 _ **A New Fanfiction of EXO,**_

 _ **EXO―Genderswitch―ChanBaek's couple**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**_

 _ **And suprising guest next chapter!**_

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **Remake Novel karya Laurentia Mira yang berjudul ―Love Abuse (Cinta Tanpa Rekayasa)**_

 _ **EXO―Dan beserta cast yang lain milik Tuhan, milik Orang Tua mereka, dan milik Agency mereka masing-masing.**_

 _ **NO BASH―NO SILENT READERS―DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemotretan itu dilakukan di bawah sinar matahari yang terik. Kali ini sang model pria tengah berdiri di atas sebuah gedung tinggi menghadap jalanan ibukota di bawahnya, lengkap dengan jas serta kemeja yang terbuka menampilkan otot-otot perutnya yang penuh dan berisi.

" _Cut!_ Wajahmu mulai berminyak, Yixing. Tidak bagus di lensa," seru seorang fotografer.

"Ck! Sial! Sudah berapa kali aku bolak-balik perbaiki riasan?" artis pria yang dipanggil Yixing menggerutu. Dia mulai menuruni tempatnya berdiri, melintasi beberapa balok kayu yang melintang di tempat itu lalu menemui ahli _make-up_ -nya.

"Udara hari ini terlalu panas, mungkin pemotretannya harus kita hentikan. Kalau tidak, kulitku bisa hitam kau jemur," actor itu berseru pada sang fotografer.

"Tidak bisa, Yixing _-ah_. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo membutuhkan foto-foto ini segera untuk mempromosikan parfume baru dalam katalognya. Bahkan dia meminta agar semuanya selesai malam ini juga. Dia ingin melihatnya sebelum masuk percetakan."

"Dia menghubungimu?"

Sang fotografer hanya mengangguk sambil tetap membersihkan lensa kameranya dari debu yang dianggap mengganggu.

"Mengapa dia tidak menghubungiku?" nada suara Yixing penuh penyesalan, "Bukankah penerbitan katalog juga mulanya adalah ideku?"

"Tidak perlu tersinggung begitu," sang fotografer menepuk bahunya, "Dia tidak sengaja meneleponku. Sebenarnya Shindong yang menelepon. Temanku itu mengabarkan kalau dia baru saja babak belur dihajar orang gila. Sedang seru berbincang dengan Shindong, pacarmu itu menyambar telepon Shindong. Dan memberikan perintah ini itu dan… dia langsung saja memutuskan panggilan."

Kali ini Yixing tersenyum, "Dia memang seperti itu. Suka seenaknya saja pada orang lain. Semua orang dianggap bawahan setianya. Tapi hatinya baik. Kau juga tahu itu kan?"

"Ya… ya… ya… orang kasmaran memang tak bisa di lawan. Pokoknya kekasihnya nomor satu, tak ada bandingannya. Semua juga dianggap baik, dianggap indah."

"Sudah selesai urusan wajahmu? Ayo kita lanjutkan pemotretannya!" lanjut sang fotografer.

Dia pun berlalu dari Yixing, kembali sibuk memberikan perintah. Tata letak lampu dan kamera diperbaiki mengikuti sinar matahari yang mulai berubah arah. Begitu pula posisi dekor, semua diubah sesuai kebutuhan pemotretan.

Yixing kembali ditempatkan di atas gedung tinggi, merentangkan tangannya serta membiarkan jas dan kemeja yang dipakainya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Semua gerak tubuhnya diarahkan untuk memanjakan lensa kamera, namun pikirannya tidak sedang berada di tempatnya. Dia membayangkan Kyungsoo, kekasihnya itu bukan saja memenuhi hati, namun juga menguasai seluruh pikiran dan akal sehatnya. Dia tergila-gila pada Kyungsoo.

Tekadnya untuk menikahi Kyungsoo sudaah bulat. Malam ini dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada wanita itu. Dia akan memastikan Kyungsoo bersedia menjadi istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan jubah handuknya yang lembut. Uap panas masih memancar dari tubuhnya yang muncul.

Pekerjaan sepanjang hari—mulai dari _shooting_ sampai mengurus perusahaan kosmetik—menyita seluruh energinya sehingga berendam air panas mala mini menjadi acara paling ditunggu-tunggu, selain tidur yang rencananya akan dilakukan lebih awal. Diambilnya _hair dryer_ dari laci meja rias dan disambungkannya alat itu ke sumber listrik. Namun kemudian gerakannya terhenti saat matanya tertuju pada sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya pada bayangan cermin di hadapannya. Ia pun membalikkan badan ke arah nakas di samping ranjang, sumber pantulan itu berasal. Matanya mencari-cari benda yang tadi sempat membuatnya tertegun. Sebuah amplop coklat terselip di dalam tas yang sepanjang hari ini menemaninya beraktivitas. Ia heran dengan keberadaannya. Bukan karena bentuknya yang aneh atau menarik, namun karena ia merasa tidak pernah memasukkan benda itu sebelumnya.

" _Lee ahjumma!_ " seru Kyungsoo.

"Lee _ahjummaaaaa!_ " ulangnya sekali lagi.

Wanita paruh baya itu langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Maaf, _agashi_ ada apa?" napasnya masih terengah-engah.

Emosi Kyungsoo tidak surut meskipun ia menatap wanita paruh baya itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Lee _ahjumma_ sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Kyungsoo sejak ibunya masih balita dan kesetiaannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Hanya saja usianya yang sudah lanjut seringkali menyulitkan Kyungsoo karena gerakannya tidak lagi gesit.

"Apa ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar sewaktu aku mandi tadi?" Kyungsoo menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Kamar? Maksudnya?" Lee _ahjumma_ masih terkejut karena Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan begitu keras.

"Memangnya kamar siapa lagi?" ucap Kyungsoo sengit. "Ya, tentu saja kamarku!"

"Mmm, tidak ada, _agashi_. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Lalu apa _ahjumma_ yang meletakkan amplop coklat ini ke dalam tasku?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan dagunya ke benda yang dimaksud.

Lee _ahjumma_ menoleh sejenak pada amplop coklat itu, raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Tidak, agashi. Saya bahkan tidak pernah melihat amplop itu sebelumnya."

"Ambilkan untukku!" Kyungsoo berkata acuh sambil berjalan menuju kasur.

Sambil agak membungkuk, pelayan tua itu mulai berjalan ke arah nakas dan mengambilkan barang yang diinginkan Kyungsoo.

"Ini, _agashi_ ," tangan yang keriput itu terulur ke arah Kyungso.

"Buka!" perintah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sudah mulai sibuk dengan sederetan pewarna kuku juga peralatan lain untuk me- _medicure_ dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bilang, buka! Apa susahnya?"

Pelayan tua itu tidak lagi melawan. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya penutup amplop dan melihat isinya. Namun serta-merta wajahnya memucat….

"Apa isinya, _ahjumma_?" gadis itu sudah mewarnai sederet kukunya sekarang, tidak lagi menaruh minta pada isi amplop yang berada di tangan Lee _ahjumma_.

"I—Ini, _a-agashi…_ " pelayan itu seakan kehilangan suaranya, tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Isinya apa?" gadis itu mulai tidak sabar. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Lee _ahjumma_ namun kemudian terkejut melihat ekspresi pelayan tua itu.

"Cepat katakan apa isinya?" Kyungsoo sudah semakin penasaran dan merampas amplop itu dari tangan pelayan tua itu—melupakan cat kukunya yang masih basah.

Seketika itu juga giliran Kyungsoo yang memucat. Ia terkejut melihat serangkaian foto-foto miliknya dengan beragam pose. Hampir semuanya dalam keadaan tak berbusana, sebagian lagi ketika ia dalam posisi tidur dan sedang berganti pakaian.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Pekiknya dengan suara bergetar. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam tubuh mungil itu; _shock_ , marah, malu…

"Saya tidak tahu, _agashi_. Demi Tuhan! Saya tidak tahu …."

"Aku tahu… aku tahu…!" seru Kyungsoo, "Pertanyaan tadi tidak benar-benar kutujukan untukmu. Jadi tenanglah!"

Kyungsoo berpikir keras sekarang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menerima foto-foto aneh semacam ini. Mulanya hanya foto-foto wajahnya dalam beberapa iklan, rekaman gambar ketika ia sedang _shooting_ , potongan kliping surat kabar, foto ia sedang berulang tahun; semuannya tidak ada yang aneh. Ia hanya menganggap semua itu adalah ulah dari fans fanatiknya. Tapi ini… semua foto-foto dengan keadaan dirinya yang paling pribadi! Orang gila mana yang bisa memasuki rumahnya, memotret dirinya, mengikutinya sepanjang waktu, tanpa diketahui siapapun?

 _Apakah Shindong?_ Kyungsoo berusaha memikirkan beragam kemungkinan mengenal pelakunya.

 _Hanya dia yang memiliki akses memasuki rumah ini tanpa diketahui siapapun._

 _Atau Yixing?_

 _Tapi, sejak malam itu dia tidak pernah datang lagi menemuiku._

 _Apa Chanyeol? Benar! Pasti dia…_

"Maaf, _agashi_ ," suara Lee _ahjumma_ membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Dibawah ada tuan Zhang Yixing. Dia sudah laam menunggumu, sejak _agashi_ masih di kamar mandi. Apa mau saya suruh dia pulang saja?"

Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Biarkan dia menunggu sebentar lagi. Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasusmu?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun.

Pagi itu keduanya tengah berada dalam lift yang sama menuju lantai 8 tempat _Huston Lawyer Association_ berada.

"Yang mana?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Kau, Nona manis, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," Jongin mencoba mengingatkan. Sebuah senyuman melekat dibibirnya.

Baekhyun jelas mengetahui kasus apa yang sedang digarapnya sekarang dan ia tidak sedang menyadari hal ini.

"Entahlah, rasanya tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti. Setiap kali kami bicara, cerita yang sama diulang-ulang. Chanyeol tidak bisa menambahkan fakta apapun untuk meringankan dirinya," akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab dengan pasrah.

" _No way out?_ " tanya pria itu kembali.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia sudah mengalami pemeriksaan?"

"Kemarin yang pertama," jawab Baekhyun, "sampai saat ini, statusnya masih saksi, entah kapan ditingkatkan menjadi tersangka."

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Entahlah…tanpa bukti dan saksi hampir tidak mungkin untuk memenangkan kasus ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mundur saja."

"Apa kauyakin ingin melakukannya?" tanya Jongin.

"Melakukan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya, bingung.

"Kau ini sedang banyak pikiran ya?" tanya Jongin sambil memegang dahi Baekhyun seakan-akan mengukur suhu tubuh wanita itu.

Secara reflex ditepiskannya tangan Jongin.

Baekhyun memang tidak pernah merasa nyaman jika ada pria yang memegang bagian tubuhnya meskipun hanya sekedar dahi. Seperti terancam—begitulah perasaannya tiap kali.

"Apa kauyakin ingin melepaskan kasus ini?" Jongin mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Pria ini sudah lama mengenal Baekhyun namun tidak cukup baik untuk mengetahui mengapa Baekhyun selalu bersikap tertutup, terutama pada pria. Bagaimanapun Jongin berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak tersinggung atas reaksi Baekhyun tadi.

Wanita itu mengangkat bahunya kemudian berkata, "Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya secara serius. Hanya saja…kadang-kadang hal itu melintas di kepalaku."

"Sepertinya kinerjamu tidak 100% dalam kasus ini. Apa menurutmu Chanyeol memang bersalah?"

"Apa pendapatku tidak penting, kan? Tetap saja aku harus berusaha meloloskan pria itu dari hukuman pidana."

"Bukankah itu berlawanan dengan cara kerjamu? Setahuku, kau bergabung dengan _lawfirm_ ini untuk, memuaskan sisi idealis dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Meskipun Nampak tidak sesuai dengan kode etik advokat, kau bersikukuh pada prinsip hanya membela orang yang benar. Tidak sekalipun kau mau menggunakan keahlianmu untuk membela seseorang yang kauanggap salah. Kebetulan baik Mr. Kim dan Mr. Choi mendukung semua niat baikmu ini. Hanya saja… mungkin kali ini kau terjebak pada prinsipmu sendiri. Kau mengetahui bahwa kasus ini penting bagi perkembangan karirmu tetapi isi hatimu berkata lain. Kau yakin pria ini bersalah maka usahamu untuk membebaskannya tidaklah maksimal."

Baekhyun hanya termenung mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga seringkali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak melepaskan kasus ini. Semua bukti dan saksi yang ada menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol memang bersalah, namun mengapa ia tetap bertahan untuk membelanya? Apakah ia hanya berniat mengejar karirnya? Apakah ia sudah tidak lagi idealis seperti dulu? Atau apakah hal lain telah membutakan mata hatinya kali ini?

Pintu lift terbuka.

Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah bersiap-siap melangkah keluar lift ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang pria menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Chanyeol sambil terengah-engah.

Melihat napasnya yang tersengal juga peluh di sekitar wajahnya, Baekhyun bertanya, "Apa kau habis lari marathon ?"

"He… he… aku mengejarmu dari lantai satu, tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan hal ini." Jawab Chanyeol.

Jongin yang mengamati mereka berdua tersenyum di pojokan lift.

 _Pria yang konyol_ , batinnya.

"Biarkan kami lewat dulu, _oke_? Baru kita bicarakan apapun penemuan besarmu itu dalam kantorku," pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun bergeser sedikit dan membiarkan keduanya lewat namun tidak membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan terlalu jauh.

"Kita harus segera pergi," kata pria itu, "Ada hal penting yang harus kita selidiki."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu bertanya, "Pergi? Ke mana? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Kau ingat ketika aku bercerita tentang kronologis peristiwa malam itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Telah ratusan kali Chanyeol mengulang-ulang cerita yang sama sehingga ia sempat berpikir apakah cerita ini memang benar adanya dan bukan karangan Chanyeol seperti dugaannya semula.

"Aku bilang bahwa malam itu ada orang lain di sekitar rumah Kyungsoo, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Melihat Baekhyun mengangguk kembali, dia pun melanjutkan, "Aku yakin orang itu adalah pria. Ia pasti orang yang datang sebelum aku, menyiksa Kyungsoo, melakukan pelecehan seksual pada gadis itu. Dia yang telah melakukan semua perbuatan keji itu dan bukan aku!"

Hati Baekhyun mencelos.

 _Pria ini terlalu banyak mengkhayal…_

Mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berapi-api, dia mengira akan mendapatkan fakta baru berkaitan dengan kasus ini, nyatanya yang dia terima tidak lebih dari dugaan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah pria?" akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya, berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Insting," sahut Chanyeol.

 _Ah, insting ! andaikan hukum dibangun dengan hal itu, kedamaian di dunia pasti sudah punah._

"Kelihatannya kau tidak mempercayai ucapanku," sahut Chanyeol. Kedua mataya terpicing menatap Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu, Park. Hanya saja kita harus memiliki bukti lebih daripada sekedar insting untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini," sahut Baekhyun.

"Oleh karena itu kuajak kau untuk pergi menyelidikinya sekarang," suara Chanyeol terdengar tak sabaran.

"Menyelidiki apa?"

"Kau ini pengacara bukan?" ditariknya lengan Baekhyun sehingga keduanya memasuki lift kembali.

"Kita akan ke kawasan Gangnam dan bertanya pada orang di sana apakah mereka melihat orang yang mencurigakan pada malam saat kejadian itu terjadi."

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _Pria ini mulai gila_ , katanya dalam hati, _kalau ada seorang yang dianggap mencurigakan, sudah pasti kaulah orangnya, bodoh._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memasuki kawasan Gangnam, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak menemukan siapapun yang bisa ditanyai. Kawasan komplek perumahan elit Gangnam merupakan kawasan komplek perumahan yang sepi dan berbeda dengan bagian distrik departemen store dan wisatanya yang sangat ramai dengan pengunjung. Hanya beberapa mobil yang melintas sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Jadi, penyelidikan ini akan dimulai dari mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita akan mengunjungi tetangga Kyungsoo, mencari informasi tentang pria yang kulihat malam itu."

Entah mengapa ada keyakinan besar dalam suara Chanyeol bahwa kali ini mereka akan menemukan fakta yang meringankan posisinya. Namun sayangnya Baekhyun tidak memiliki keyakinan yang sama —baginya ini semua membuang waktu.

"Apakah kau yakin bahwa orang itu adalah pria? Mungkin saja dia itu wanita."

"Tidak mungkin! Dari gerak-geriknya, aku yakin dia itu laki-laki. Pakaiannya, caranya berjalan, semua menunjukkan gaya seorang pria. Ah, sudahlah, Baekhyun, jangan menyurutkan semangatku sekarang!"

"Hmm… Baiklah!" Baekhyun mengalah pada kekerasan hati pria itu.

Maka, mereka pun meluncur ke arah rumah Kyungsoo. Keduanya memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan jalur yang biasa diambil Kyungsoo untuk pulang-pergi ke rumahnya. Hal ini dilakukan untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan mereka bertemu dengan lawannya itu.

Rumah yang dituju Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nyatanya adalah sebuah rumah mewah dengan benteng tinggi. Gerbang besar dari rumah tersebut tertutup dan menghalangi pemandangan orang-orang ke dalam. Chanyeol membunyikan bel beberapa kali namun tidak ada seorangpun dari penghuni rumah itu yang mau menemui mereka.

"Beginilah gayanya orang kaya, sulit sekali ditemui?" Chanyeol mulai menggerutu.

"Jangan suka mengambil kesimpulan hanya dari satu kejadian! Mungkin memang tidak ada siapapun di dalam, atau mungkin hanya ada pembantu di sana yang tidak berani membukakan pintu untuk orang asing. Apalagi sewaktu melihatmu dari CCTV itu…" Baekhyun menunjuk kamera di atas mereka, "mereka pasti ketakutan setengah mati."

Sinar nakal terpancar dari mata sipit ber- _eyeliner_ itu.

"Makin hari kau makin pintar bercanda, ya, Baekhyun. Sayangnya semua candaanmu itu hanya memiliki satu tujuan: untuk menjatuhkan aku! Apa mungkin kau terobsesi denganku, pengacara Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mencibir, "Tuan Park, adalah dosa bagiku jika terobsesi dengan laki-laki seperti Anda yang notebene adalah klien kerjaku. Aku ini pengacara professional yang tidak mungkin terpengaruh dengan semua pesonamu itu."

"Setidaknya menurutmu aku ini pria yang mempesona. Kurasa itu adalah langkah awal yang baik."

"Terserah padamu," Baekhyun mulai bosan menanggapi, "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Percuma saja kita menunggu."

"Tunggu!" seru Chanyeol. "Bagaimana jika kita tanyakan tentang keberadaan penghuni rumah tersebut pada tetangganya? Aku masih penasaran."

"Seperti hantu penasaran saja!" kata Baekhyun sambil berlalu, ditanggapi geli oleh Chanyeol.

Kebetulan di dekat mereka ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang membersihkan jalanan dari daun-daun kering yang berguguran. Setelah ditanyai, wanita paruh baya itu berkata tidak tahu menahu tentang penghuni rumah yang ditunjuk. Malah, menurut beliau rumah besar itu sudah kosong sejak lama.

"Hanya ada seorang laki-laki tua yang ditugaskan membersihkan bangunan itu tiap seminggu sekali," ucapnya.

"Tapi rasanya sudah tiga bulan lebih bapak tua itu tidak pernah datang lagi."

"Terima kasih _ahjumma_ ," sahut Baekhyun dengan sopan.

Wanita itu mengangguk, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sudah puas sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nyengir lebar sekali memperlihatkan wajah _idiot_ nya.

"Kita berhasil mendapatkan petunjuk baru," ucapnya riang. "Jika saja ada yang melihat pria itu, sama seperti aku melihatnya, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa aku bukanlah pelaku pemerkosa seperti yang dituduhkan Kyungsoo."

"Jangan senang dulu!" sergah Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kita bisa mencari identitas pria itu? Siapa yang bisa kita tanyai?"

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita mencari petugas keamanan yang bertugas menjaga sekitar rumah Kyungsoo malam itu," Chanyeol menyahut.

"Dan apa yang akan kaukatakan jika ia menanyakan maksud kita? Apakah kau akan berkata jujur tentang keterlibatanmu dalam kasus pelecehan seksual?"

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," kata Chanyeol dengan wajah memohon.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang menanyakannya? Kau katakana saja yang sejujurnya, bahwa aku seorang pengacara yang saat ini sedang menangani kasus pelecehan seksual di daerah ini."

Sejenak Baekhyun hendak memprotes usul Chanyeol, namun melihat kegigihan di mata pria itu dia pun membatalkan niatnya.

Mereka pun pergi menuju pos jaga keamanan dan mencari kepala keamanan komplek. Jung _ahjussi_ yang ditemui Baekhyun adalah seorang pria setengah baya namun dengan ketegasan yang kuat dalam menjalankan profesinya. Pria itu menerima Baekhyun dengan ramah.

"Apa yang dapat saya bantu?" tanya Jung _ahjussi_.

"Begini, ahjussi. Jika boleh saya ingin bertanya dengan petugas keamanan yang bertugas jaga malam tanggal 3 Maret 2015," kata Baekhyun mengawali pembicaraannya.

"Dan… informasi itu maksudnya akan digunakan untuk apa?" tanya Jung _ahjussi_ kembali.

 _Ah… sudah kuduga kepala keamanan ini tidak akan begitu mudah memberikan informasi_ , keluh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalam dompet dan menyerahkannya pada Jung _ahjussi_.

"Maaf, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Baekhyun dan saya seorang pengacara. Informasi ini sangat penting untuk menyelesaikan kasus pelecehan seksual yang saat ini sedang ditangani _lawfirm_ kami," Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan.

"Apa _agashi_ ingin mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang di komplek perumahan ini yang mengalami pelecehan seksual?"

Terlihat jelas bahwa pria paruh baya itu terkejut mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

Jung _ahjussi_ tidak pernah menyangka akan ada kejahatan yang terjadi di wilayah penjagaannya. Sebelas tahun mengabdi sebagai petugas keamanan, tidak ada satu pun rumah yang kecurian berkat ketelitiannya menyortir tamu asing yang masuk. Tapi ini lebih buruk daripada pencurian; seseoran dilecehkan secara seksual tanpa sedikitpun ia curiga hal ini pernah terjadi.

"Begitulah kenyataannya," sahut Baekhyun kemudian.

"Siapa korbannya?" kini berbalik Jung _ahjussi_ yang berusaha mengorek informasi dari Baekhyun.

"Maaf, kode etik kepengacaraan tidak memperbolehkan saya memberitahukan identitas korban dan klien yang kami tangani. Apalagi dia tidak ada indikasi dari keduanya ingin kasus ini dipublikasikan."

"Saya mengerti," sahut Jung _ahjussi_ , "Bagaimanapun saya akan berusaha membantu Anda. Siapapun korbannya saya turut prihatin. Dan siapapun pelakunya, saya berharap orang itu dapat dijatuhi hukuman setimpal atas setiap perbuatannya."

"Saya setuju," sahut Baekhyun, "Dan saya akan memastikan hal itu terjadi."

Akhirnya Baekhyun dipertemukan oleh petugas keamanan yang berjaga pada malam kejadian itu. Perbincangan mereka cukup lama, namun sayangnya tidak ada informasi apapun yang bisa diambil dari pemuda itu. Bahkan laki-laki bermarga Han itu mengaku tidak melihat siapapun sepanjang tugasnya malam ini—semua dirasa aman dan tidak mencurigakan.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghentikan penyelidikannya. Tidak ada gunanya menggali sesuatu dari seseorang yang sudah jelas tidak mengetahui apapun.

Baekhyun pun pamit dengan keputusasaan yang merasuk lebih dalam pikirannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Q : Sebenarnya bias authornim siapa?**

 **A :** Wohooo! Penasaran ya karena aku mencantumi beagle line di profil. Dan menebak kalau biasku itu Baekhyun. Kalau mau tahu, sebenarnya Baekhyun dulu memang biasku hahahaha tapi sekarang biasku itu Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen. Tenang aja, aku tetap CHANBAEK HARD SHIPPER kok! Tapi sekarang aku nambah daftar shipper nih hehehehe karena aku juga suka SEVENTEEN dan suka banget sama Meanie Couple (Mingyu x Wonwoo) aku bikin FF mereka di Wattpad.

 **Q : Kok lama nge-post fanficnya?**

 **A :** Aduh! Maaf ya, bukannya udah dibilang ya. Aku tuh musti bener-bener cari waktu luang banget buat ngelanjutin fanficnya. Hutang fanfic ku masih banyak soalnya hiks sedih aku hiks hehehehehe soalnya aku juga ngelanjutin fanfic ku yang ada di Wattpad. Ayo dong kunjungi wattpad ku /promosi/ hehehe

 **Q : Domisili di Riau dan sekitarnya?**

 **A :** Annyeong :) aku lagi di Pekanbaru nih lagi main di kost hehehehe. Ada yang mau ketemuan kita sebagai penulis fanfic EXO hehehehe mana tau kita bisa sharing kan hihihihi

 **Q : Authornim kenal dekat sama author Se Ra ya?**

 **A :** Hayoo penasaran ya hahahaha…. Aku sama Se Ra itu teman menggila di kampus dan juga di kost karena kita satu kost dan juga satu jurusan. Masih ada teman-teman ku yang lain menggila kalau udah bahas EXO. Kadang sampe tengah malam hahahaha kunjungi juga wattpad nya author SeRa ya :)

Kemarin masih ada yang nanya kontakku ya. Sebenarnya kalian bisa lihat di profilku sih. Tapi, karena aku berbaik hati jadi aku bikin disini juga ya hehehehe

ID LINE : byun_jae || Wattpad : Thunderlight21

Kalau mau kontak yang lain semacam BBM, Snapchat, WA, dan juga IG silahkan aja nanya via LINE. Aku kasih kok nanti.

Salam CHANBAEK SHIPPER,

Byun Jae.


	9. Chapter 10

_**Byun Jae**_

 _ **is**_

 _ **SHOWTIME**_

 _ **A New Fanfiction of EXO,**_

 _ **EXO―Genderswitch―ChanBaek's couple**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**_

 _ **Luhan (GS)**_

 _ **And suprising guest next chapter!**_

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **EXO―Dan beserta cast yang lain milik Tuhan, milik Orang Tua mereka, dan milik Agency mereka masing-masing.**_

 _ **NO BASH―NO SILENT READERS―DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial, _handphone-_ ku! Ah…!"

Luhan baru saja mewawancarai bintang muda yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Do Kyungsoo? Ia menemui gadis itu karena mendapatkan hak wawancara eksklusif bersama Kyungsoo. Senang sekali karena artis itu menyambut Luhan dengan ramah di rumah nya.

Pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo hanya berlangsung selama setengah jam. Meski demikian, Luhan terkesan dengan pembawaan Kyungsoo yang lembut namun tegas.

Saat sedang mendengarkan kembali hasil wawancara itulah, Luhan menjatuhkan _handphone_ kesayangannya.

Ia pun menggerutu di dalam mobilnya.

Wartawan wanita yang satu ini memang memiliki kebiasaan yang buruk, sangat senang memainkan _handphone_ ketika mengendarai mobil. Tapi kali ini dia cukup ceroboh karena menjatuhkan ponselnya tepat di bawah kursi penumpang. Ia pun menepikan mobilnya, berniat mengambil benda kesayangannya itu.

Saat itulah dia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari pos penjagaan, berjalan melintasi jalan, kemudian nemasuki mobil abu-abu metallic yang sudah menantinya. Mobil itu terparkir di seberang jalan di bawah pohon besar, sepertinya memang sengaja disembunyikan dari pandangan orang-orang yang lewat. Karena berada di jalur masuk komplek, mobil itu harus memutar terlebih dahulu sebelum dapat meninggalkan kawasan elit itu. Hal ini berarti dia harus melewati mobil Luhan.

Wanita ini tetap mengawasi ketika mobil abu-abu metallic yang ditumpangi oleh Baekhyun berbelok dibundaran, berbalik arah tepat menuju ke arahnya. Melalui kaca penumpang yang terbuka Luhan dapat memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya memang benar Baekhyun.

 _Bersama-sama Chanyeol. Mau apa mereka kemari?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Serta merta ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Sehun, teman fotografernya waktu itu. Sehun mengira ada sesuatu yang khusus terjadi antara Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo dan hari ini menemukan pria yang sama ada di sekitar kompleks tempat Kyungsoo tinggal.

Instingnya sebagai wartawan beraksi. Luhan segera mengarahkan mobilnya menuju pos jaga yang sama tempat Baekhyun keluar tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedai kopi tua itu terletak di sebuah sudut jalan dan tetap bertahan di tengah arus modernisasi ibukota. Bangunan yang bergaya klasik ini merupakan peninggalan para penjajahan tempo dulu.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat di salah satu meja yang ada disana. Di hadapannya terhidang secangkir _vanilla latte_ yang asapnya sudah mulai hilang. Tidak lagu mengepul seperti saat pertama kali disajikan. Sebuah piring kecil sudah kosong dan hanya menyisakan remah-remahan _croissant_ di atasnya. Ia sudah lama menunggu di tempat ini, kira-kira sejam lamanya. Berkali-kali ia memainkan _handphone_ -nya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Luhan, sahabatnya yang membuat janji ingin bertemu.

Lonceng pintu berbunyi menandakan kedatangan tamu baru di kedai itu sehingga Baekhyun menoleh.

Dia mendesah lega karena orang yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Luhan berjalan riang menghampirinya dengan senyum manis yang merekah di bibir tipis miliknya.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Luhan pada Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri menyambutnya. Tangannya terulur dan kedua wanita itu pun saling berjabatan tangan.

"Baik… bagaimana kabarmu, Luhan?" sambut Baekhyun.

"Begitulah. Pekerjaan wartawan melelahkan, seperti tidak ada habisnya memburu berita. Tapi aku menikmatinya," jawab Luhan. Wanita itu sudah mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini ada berita menarik?"

Luhan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi lalu mengurungkan niatnya dengan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan untuk dirinya sebelumnya ia sudah menawari Baekhyun, tapi sahabatnya itu menolak karena dia baru saja menghabiskan makanannya.

"Dan… apakah ada berita yang harus kukorek darimu, pengacara Byun Baekhyun?"

Keduanya bertatapan, berusaha saling menyelidiki satu dengan yang lain.

"Tidak, tidak ada," akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab, "Berita apa yang berkaitan denganku? Aku bukan srtis maupun orang terkenal di Negara ini."

"Meskipun kau bukan artis, mungkin keberadaanmu berkaitan dengan seorang artis terkenal. Do Kyungsoo misalnya?"

Baekhyun terkejut,

Ia merasa Luhan menginginkan sesuatu darinya dan entah mengapa Baekhyun berprasangka buruk mengenai keinginan Luhan kali ini.

"hahahaha… kau ini ada-ada saja!" Baekhyun tertawa untuk menutupi keterkejutannya sendiri, "Apa hubunganku dengan artis popular itu?"

"Benar juga, apa hubungannya kau dengannya," Luhan menimpalinya lalu melanjutkan makannya kembali. Sejenak Baekhyun termenung memperhatikan cara makan Luhan yang tidak berubah, membuatnya tersenyum dalam diam. Dia jadi membayangkan kembali pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol kemarin.

 _Dasar! Aku ini wanita normal. Tentu saja aku juga ingin dicintai oleh pria._ Batin Baekhyun.

"Apa kabar kekasihmu yang super tampan itu?" pertanyaan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Siapa? Chanyeol? Dia bukan kekasihku!"

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia salah tingkah. Luhan tersenyum penuh pengertian menatapnya sementara Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dengan berpura-pura memeriksa ponselnya yang jelas-jelas tidak berdering.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Luhan menjadi sangat gembira dan iapun berkata, "Sepertinya kalian berdua berjodoh."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan. Ditolehkan kepala ke arah pintu masuk dan iapun melihatnya. Chanyeol berdiri di sana sedang menatap mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat siang, Nona-nona!" sapa Chanyeol ramah.

"Mau apa kaudatang kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia sudah waswas menanti kedatangan pria itu di meja mereka. Teringat lagi lamunannya tadi dan sontak saja wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Aku mencarimu," jawab Chanyeol.

Dari sudut mata Baekhyun dapat melihat Luhan masih saja tersenyum. Ia makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Aku pergi ke kantormu tapi taka da seorangpun yang tahu kau di mana," lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"Jadi… bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Itu mudah saja! Kau meninggalkan agendamu di atas meja kantor dan aku melihat jadwal serta alamat kafe ini di dalamnya."

Ah, Baekhyun ingat!

Kemarin malam ketika Luhan menghubunginya. Ia masih berada di kantor, bekerja lembur dan mencoba mencari alternative penyelesaian untuk kasus Chanyeol. Saat sedang suntuk Baekhyun terbiasa menuliskan apapun isi kepalanya, termasuk janji bertemu dengan Luhan hari ini lengkap dengan jam dan tempatnya. Pasti coret-coretannya saat itu di lihat juga oleh Chanyeol.

"Wah, ternyata kau ada bakat menjadi detektif juga," sahut Luhan tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menoleh pada wanita itu kemudian berkata, "Kau Luhan, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Dalam hatinya dia merasa senang karena Chanyeol masih mengingatnya.

"Salah satu keistimewaanku adalah mudah mengingat wajah dan juga nama wanita, apalagi yang luar biasa cantiknya sepertimu," Chanyeol berkata menggoda Luhan yang sudah memasang wajah malu-malunya.

Dari sudut matanya Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu membuang muka. Ia senang sekali berhasil menggoda Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Apa setiap wanita yang kaujumpai akan diperlakukan seperti tadi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Hanya yang benar-benar cantik dan anggun seperti ratu, yang akan mendapat salam istimewaku itu."

"Apakah Do Kyungsoo juga pernah mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama?"

Chanyeol terkejut saat mendengar nama Do Kyungsoo diucapkan Luhan. Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang tertunduk memandang daftar menu.

"Hmm… artis itu, ya?"

"Kami bertemu dalam suasana yang… hmm formal. Tidak sempat untuk melakukan penghormatan semacam itu," akhirnya Chanyeol berusaha memberikan jawaban yang sesuai. Ia bingung mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin hanya melakukan hal biasa? Apa pesonamu tak cukup untuk memikatnya?" keingintahuan teramat besar memancar dari wajah Luhan.

Chanyeol kembali melihat ke arah Baekhyun seakan mencari penjelasan tentang siapa Luhan dan apa maksud semua pembicaraannya ini. Baekhyun balas menatapnya. Jelas sekali bahwa ia khawatir.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Tanya wartawan itu lagi.

"Mengapa kau ini—para kuli tinta—sibuk sekali mencari berita tentang Kyungsoo?" protes Chanyeol. "Apa tidak ada artis lain di Negara ini yang bisa diulas kehidupannya? Setiap kali bertemu denganmu, pastilah Do Kyungsoo yang jadi pertanyaan."

"Aku penasaran saja," Luhan menjawab dengan tenang.

"Biarkan ia duduk dulu dan memesan sesuatu, Luhan," akhirnya Baekhyun berkomentar, "semua pertanyaanmu yang tidak jelas itu membuatnya kehausan."

"Chanyeol, duduklah di sini!" lanjutnya sambil menarik salah satu bangku yang ada di dekatnya.

Chanyeol menurut bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang patuh pada perintah ibunya. Luhan memerhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu dan membiarkannya memesan secangkir _cappuccino latte_ pada seorang pelayan.

 _Jelas sekali dia menyembunyikan sesuatu_ , batin Luhan.

 _Aku tidak akan berhenti menanyaimu sampai kau mengakui rahasia yang kausimpan mengenai Do Kyungsoo_ , tekadnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi," Luhan sudah memulai pembicaraannya kembali, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Do Kyungsoo?"

"Sudahlah, Luhan, untuk apa kautanyakan hal seperti itu pada Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan Luhan.

"Hubungan kami baik. Dia bos yang baik dan kami bisa bekerja sama. Semuanya lancar," sahut Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Kaulihat, Baekhyun? Dia sendiri bersedia menjawab pertanyaanku, maka kau jangan repot-repot mencegahnya," kata Luhan.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal pada Chanyeol lalu berkata.

"Aku tidak ingin mencegahnya melakukan apapun. Hanya saja, ini pertemuan kita. Aku tidak ingin janji hari ini diisi dengan membicarakan orang lain. seharusnya kita bernostalgia, kan?"

"Acaranya sudah berubah, Baekhyun sayang. Secara terus terang aku sudah menyampaikan niatku untuk bicara dengan Chanyeol hari ini dank au sudah menyampaikan persetujuanmu. Bahkan kau sendiri yang memberikan nomor telepon Chanyeol padaku. Ingat, kan?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun. Berani-beraninya wanita itu memberikan nomornya pada sembarangan orang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Kau yang memaksaku!" pembelaan diri keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Aku sudah katakan kalau Chanyeol pasti akan marah, tetapi kau harus menerus mendesakku."

"Whoaaa… Park Chanyeol yang kalian perbincangkan itu ada di sini, tepat di hadapan kalian, Nona-nona!"

"Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti barang yang diping-pong ke sana ke mari," lanjutnya, "Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi dan membiarkan kalian, para wanita, melanjutkan reuni kalian."

Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk berdiri saat tiba-tiba Luhan berkata, "Aku mengetahui rahasiamu dengan Do Kyungsoo dan aku akan menyelidikinya sampai tuntas."

Baekhyun mematung. Ia sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres saat Luhan meminta nomor Chanyeol—namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa temannya itu berniat untuk menyelidiki kasus yang sedang menimpa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Seharusnya kalian berdua yang menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan Do Kyungsoo. Aku, bisa menebak tapi mungkin masih jauh dari kenyataannya," Luhan menimpali.

"Dan apa hasil tebakanmu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kukatakan hal ini karena kau temanku, Baekhyun," sahut Luhan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku menduga Park Chanyeol telah melakukan pemerkosaan pada Do Kyungsoo, artis sekaligus atasannya di perusahaan kosmetik. Dan kau, pengacara Byun Baekhyun, bertugas untuk membebaskannya dari hukuman pidana. Dia itu klienmu. Ya, kan ?"

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak mampu memberikan jawaban apapun pada Luhan. Ia masih bingung bagaimana menanggapi situasi yang sedang berlangsung. Sampai saat ini Baekhyun berpikir tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kasus tersebut kecuali pihak yang bersangkutan, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, serta para kuasa hokum mereka. Baekhyun masih belum mengerti bagaimana sampai informasi ini jatuh ke tangan seorang wartawan seperti Luhan.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil, Baekhyun. Kau itu orang baik. Mengapa kau mau repot-repot melakukan pembelaan untuk pria yang sudah jelas tidak bermoral ini?" tanya Luhan.

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih diam, wanita itu pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Lebih baik kita hentikan dia, Baekhyun. Bongkar perbuatan bejatnya ke hadapan publik! Biar masyarakat luas mengetahui hal iyu dan memberikan sanksi social pada pria ini!"

"Dan untuk itu semua, kaulah yang akan mendapatkan keuntungan terbesar. Bukan begitu, Luhan?" akhirnya Baekhyun menimpali menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

"Ini bukan tentang keuntungan, Baekhyun. Ini tentang keadilan!" kata Luhan. Nada suaranya semakin tinggi jelas sekali bahwa ia mulai tak sabar.

"Keadilan apa yang kaumaksud?" tantang Baekhyun. "Apakah kau ini hakim? Atau Tuhan yang berhak memutuskan tentang apa yang adil dan tidak, tanpa adanya bukti dan kejelasan?"

"Buktikan padaku bahwa pria ini tak bersalah!"

"Buktikan padaku sebaliknya, Luhan!"

"Sial!" umpat Luhan, "Byun Baekhyun, jangan bersilat lidah denganku!"

Seruan Luhan membuat beberapa orang di kafe itu menoleh padanya. Sadar akan keadaan di sekeliling membuat Luhan berusaha memelankan suaranya ketika berkata, "Bantu aku, Baekhyun! Minimal, lakukan ini untuk membantu dirimu sendiri! Bukankah Park Chanyeol melakukan perbuatan seperti ayahmu lakukan padamu dulu?"

Seluruh saraf di tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ingat peristiwa waktu itu, ketika kau masih dua belas tahun?"

Wajah Baekhyun memucat….

"Apa kauingat apa yang dilakukan ayah padamu, Baekhyun?"

Bibirnya mulai bergetar….

"Usaha pemerkosaan itu? Sayatan-sayatan pisau di dadamu? Apa akibatnya untukmu dan ibumu? Pembunuhan itu?"

Luhan terus-menerus memborbardir Baekhyun dengan serangkaian ingatan mengenai masa lalunya. Baekhyun begitu tegang sehingga hampir kehilangan kesadaran jika saja Chanyeol tidak memegang tangannya dan berkata tajam pada Luhan…..

"Hentikan!"

"Dia berhak untuk membalaskan dendam dan sakitnya!" Luhan tetap berusaha mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

"Hentikan kataku!"

Bentak Chanyeol yang terakhir membuat Luhan bergeming sehingga tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Dengan tajam pria itu berkata, "Apa yang kulakukan ataupun tidak kulakukan akan menjadi tanggung jawabku sendiri. Jangan coba-coba melibatkan Baekhyun, apalagi menyakiti perasaannya seperti tadi! Jika kaulakukan hal seperti ini lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melawanmu!"

"Apa kau mengancamku?" tantang Luhan.

"Itu bukan sekedar ancaman. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk melindungi Baekhyun dan menjaga perasaannya!" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun, "Ayo, Baekhyun. Kita pergi!" ajak Chanyeol.

Mereka pun meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di tempat duduknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOVE ABUSE —CINTA TANPA REKAYASA—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial! Aku tidak mengerti apa maunya temanmu itu!" Chanyeol mengumpat setibanya mereka berdua di dalam mobil.

Baekhyun menganggapinya dengan diam.

Dia masih _shock_ dengan apa yang dialaminya tadi.

Luhan—sahabat baiknya—telah menyakiti hatinya. Tega sekali Luhan karena menjadikan masa lalu Baekhyun sebagai senjata untuk memojokkannya dan mengorek informasi yang berguna bagi kepentingannya sendiri. Seharusnya Luhan tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan menyakiti perasaannya. Bahkan biasanya Luhan lah yang paling memahami ketakutan Baekhyun saat perkara dalam keluarganya disebut-sebut. Luhan mengerti bahwa Baekhyun tidak sennag jika dikaitkan dengan ayahnya yang pemerkosa dan ibunya yang pembunuh dan sakit jiwa.

Namun ternyata sahabatnya itu tidak terlalu peduli. Bagi Luhan, saat ini berita mengenai Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo lebih penting dibandingkan perasaan sahabatnya atau bahkan persahabatan mereka.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

Suara pria itu demikian lembut, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, memangnya kenapa?" ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Kupikir, tadi… ucapan temanmu itu melukai hatimu," Chanyeol menanyakannya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak lagi," sahut Baekhyun perlahan.

Chanyeol mengangguk lega.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dalam hal ini yang harus kaukhawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri, Park Chanyeol!"

"Sepertinya Luhan tidak akan tinggal diam sampai ia mendapatkan berita yang diinginkannya."

Chanyeol berdecih, "Lihat saja nanti, apa dia berani menghadapiku!"

"Mungkin dia akan menghindari kontak langsung denganmu. Tapi dia tidak akan takut meneror teman-temanmu di kantor atau bahkan keluargamu yang tinggal di Incheon."

"Dia tidak mungkin menanyai teman-temanku di kantor," Chanyeol menganggapi dengan muram, "Aku sudah dipecat tadi pagi."

Seketika Baekhyun membisu…..

Sejujurnya ia merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol. Kasus yang menderanya saat ini membuat Chanyeol hampir kehilangan segalanya; kekasih, sahabat, karir, uang, nama baik, dan entah apalagi yang akan menjauh darinya kelak.

"Sudahlah, jangan menambah kesedihan untuk hari ini!" sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba, "lebih baik kita pikirkan saja jalan terbaik untuk penyelesaian kasusku."

"Apa kau masih bersikukuh pada pendapat bahwa Kyungsoo telah menjebakmu?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

"aku tidak bersalah. Aku pasti akan ingat jika telah melakukan perbuatan asusila pada seseorang, apalagi jika dia adalah kekasihku sendiri."

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol?" sergah Baekhyun. "Di Negara manapun pelecehan seksual selalu identik dengan kekuasaan. Yang berkuasa merasa berhak untuk melakukan tindakan asusila pada orang lain yang lebih lemah. Dalam hal ini…"

"Kyungsoo lah yang berkuasa," potong Chanyeol. "Dia kan atasanku."

"Dalam hal pekerjaan, hal itu mungkin benar," sanggah Baekhyun. "Tetapi dalam kebudayaan masyarakat kita, kekuasaan cenderung diarahkan pada kaum pria. Jarang sekali, bahkan tidak ada wanita yang memerkosa kaum lelaki di Negara ini, Iya, kan?"

Chanyeol menerawang sejenak. "Rasanya akan aneh jika sampai diperkosa oleh seorang wnaita, tapi mungkin hal itu yang menimpa diriku."

"Kyungsoo memerkosamu?" tawa Baekhyun pun pecah, "Hal itu tidak mungkin, Chanyeol."

"Menurutku segalanya mungkin di jaman sekarang ini. Dan tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."

"Baiklah," Baekhyun mengalah dan meredakan tawanya. "Seandainya hal itu memang benar, apa motivasi Kyungsoo melakukannya?"

"Entahlah. Berkali-kali aku berusaha memikirkan hal itu tetapi tidak juga menemukan jawabannya." Ujar Chanyeol, "Kami… maksudku hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo selama ini berjalan dengan baik."

"Dalam waktu dekat statusmu pasti akan berubah menjadi tersangka," kata Baekhyun. "Mungkin kau akan kehilangan kebebasanmu karena mendekam di balik rumah tahanan. Bahkan saat itu Mr. Kim pun tidak bisa menjadi penjamin seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya."

"Aku tahu …dan aku tidak siap." Pria itu mencengkram kemudi mobilnya semakin kuat. "Sejujurnya, Baekhyun, membayangkan masa depan membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Bagaimana jika aku tidak dapat menikmati hal-hal yang kusukai, karena semuanya diatur oleh sipir penjara? Makanan, juga pertemuan dengan keluarga dan semua temanku? Cherry! Siapa yang akan mengurus anjing minipom itu? Sejak dulu, ibuku tidak pernah menyukai anjing…. Apa yang akan kulakukan di dalam sana? Aku tidak bisa menciptakan lagu ataupun mengarang buku. Aku tidak bisa bertukang ataupun menjadi montir. Hanya komputer keahlianku."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dan memandangi pria itu lekat-lekat.

Belum habis sebulan dengan semua urusan hokum, namun Chanyeol sudah kelelahan. Bahkan rasa frustasi membuat wajah tampannya mulai berubah; kantung mata hitam menggelayut di bawah kelopak matanya, kerutan-kerutan tanda kelelahan menggurat dengan jelas, bahkan Chanyeol seperti kehilangan bobot tubuhnya. Meskipun masih Nampak atletis seperti dulu, ia kelihatan lebih kurus dan kunyu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara, "Harus ada yang kita lakukan untuk mencegah semua hal buruk itu menimpamu."

Ia melihat harapan membersit di wajah pria itu.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau benar-benar sepaham denganku, Baekhyun. Kupikir sampai kasus ini selesai kau tidak akan pernah sepenuhnya mempercayaiku. Kupikir selamanya kau akan menganggapku bersalah."

Baekhyun mengulum senyum dibibir tipisnya. "Aku mengubah pandanganku."

"Lagipula akan sangat merugikan klien jika seorang pengacara tidak mempercayai kliennya sendiri. Iya, kan? Maka aku memutuskan untuk mempercayaimu."

Baekhyun tak yakin apa yang telah mengubah pendiriannya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memihak Chanyeol. Namun yang jelas, kali ini dia berharap pada satu-satunya hal yang terbaik yang telah di karunia oleh Tuhan padanya—hati nurani. Dia berharap perasaannya benar, bahwa mempercayai Chanyeol tidak akan menjerumuskannya dalam sebuah kesalahan.

Aku masih belum bisa melepaskan masa laluku, tapi biarlah kedua hal itu kupandang secara berbeda, tekad Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo, maaf lama ngelanjutinnya. Terjadi beberapa kendala soalnya dalam pengerjaannya termasuk malasnya hahahaha. Tapi untung ada yang sering chat sama aku buat nanya-nanya kapan lanjutnya. Maaf ya kalau aku balasnya singkat-singkat gitu di chat.

YOLOOOO Adakah yang disini sedang berBAPER RIA karena EXOLUXION INA?

Kalau ada silahkan lemparkan Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol pada saya wkwkwkwkwk LOL XDDDD

Aku juga lho! Nggak jadi malah nontonnya, cintaku terhalang restu untuk bertemu oppadeul. Baru aja dapat restu dari mama dan udah mau mesen tiket. Ketika ayah pulang langsung JLEB nggak dibolehin pergi. Ya gpp lah! Jadi anak baik ajalah lagi, nggak mau jadi anak durhaka. Apalagi pergi kesana dengan kebohongan. Takut karma wkwkwkwkwkwkwk

Tapi, aku sedang berbaik hati sekali bantuin temanku yang nonton buat ngurus mesan tiket buat dia. Gpp! Mana tau ke depannya aku yang bisa lihat hahahaha AMIN! Udah, nggak usah baper karena nggak bisa nonton. Masih banyak yang harus kalian pikirkan. Yang sekolah dan kuliah pikirkan masa depan dulu. Yang udah kerja beda lagi lah ceritanya dan juga orang tuanya yang serba ada ya. Yang nonton selamat bersenang-senang dan semoga selamat pergi dan pulangnya. BHAY


	10. Chapter 11

_**Byun Jae**_

 _ **is**_

 _ **SHOWTIME**_

 _ **A New Fanfiction of EXO,**_

 _ **EXO―Genderswitch―ChanBaek's couple**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**_

 _ **Luhan (GS)**_

 _ **And suprising guest next chapter!**_

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **EXO―Dan beserta cast yang lain milik Tuhan, milik Orang Tua mereka, dan milik Agency mereka masing-masing.**_

 _ **NO BASH―NO SILENT READERS―DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah mulai beranjak menuju dini hari namun suasana di dalam kulb malam itu kian riuh. Semangat muda melayang di udara, menyeruak bersama dengan bau alkohol dan asap rokok yang mulai ditebar,

semua keramaian ini dipadupadankan dengan kepiawaian peramu lagu alias DJ dalam menyajikan _dance music remix_. Belum lagi kehadiran _sexy dancers_ yang melenggak-lenggok dengan gaya dan senyuman yang sengaja dibuat _nakal_ , membuat suasana malam itu semakin panas dan bersemangat. Tumpukan rupiah berpindah dari satu orang ke orang lainnya seiring dengan transfer gelas kristal yang juga tiada henti.

Seakan sedang berada di tempat berbeda, Shindong terduduk lesu di salah satu kursi bar sambil mengamati gelas-gelas kosong di hadapannya. Sepanjang malam ini entah berapa _sloki tequila_ sudah memenuhi lambungnya, membuat Shindong tak lagi awas seperti sedia kala.

Seorang pria lajang di sampingnya melepaskan tawa ke udara, disambut dengan kikikan kecil dari wanita yang menemaninya. Tangan pria itu tak henti-hentinya mengelus paha si wanita yang putih dan mulus. Setelah membisikkan sesuatu, sang pria pun menuntun wanita nya untuk berdiri. Keduanya melintasi _dance floor_ yang penuh sesak dengan pengunjung sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke pintu keluar. Mungkin mau _one night stand_ , sebuah kebiasaan yang mulai popular dan sudah menjadi hal lumrah di kota metropolitan ini.

Shindong mendengus tak senang. Bukan karena ia tidak setuju dengan gaya hidup eksekutif muda yang kain menghamburkan waktu demi kesenangan semalam, namun karena tidak ada seorangpun yang sudi menemaninya malam ini—sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, atau bahkan malam-malam sebelum itu.

Seringkali Shindong mengutuki lingkar pinggangnya yang terlalu besar atau perutnya yang membuncah keluar dari celana kai linennya. Ia juga tak percaya diri dengan dirinya yang selalu berkeringat, kapanpun dan apapun kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

" _cocktai_ l nya!"

Seorang wanita menyeruak di antara kursi bar. Aroma tubuhnya membuat Shindong menoleh.

 _Astaga! Cantik sekali!_

Shindong mulai berfantasi. Dibayangkannya tubuh yang penuh dan sexy itu menjadi miliknya. Ia ingin menguasai tubuh indah itu meski hanya satu malam. Ia bisa membayangkan rasa bibir wanita itu dibibirnya—manis dan menggairahkan. Seluruh syaraf di ujung jarinya seakan mengirimkan sinyal ke otak tentang betapa nikmat dan sempurna jika ia bisa menelusuri tubuh putih itu dan merasakan kelembutannya.

"Kau sendirian?"

Bagaikan mimpi, Shindong bisa mendengar suara wanita itu. suara lembut merayu itu ditujukan padanya, membuat Shindong menjadi salah tingkah. Ia mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk dengan tergesa.

Detik berikutnya ia menyesal.

 _Seharusnya aku lebih tenang dan sok jual mahal jika ingin mendapatkan wanita ini._

Pura-pura tidak peduli, kemblai ia memesan _tequila_ dari sang bartender. Si wanita meliriknya namun tak berkomentar.

"Boleh kenalan?"

Pertanyaan itu melambungkan perasaan Shindong. Seumur hidup ia menunggu momen seperti ini. Sekian lama ia mengharapkan ada wanita cantik yang sudi tertarik pada dirinya yang gempal dan berlemak.

"Shindong…" Ia menyebutkan namanya dengan mantap dan tenang yang bisa dilakukan mengingat saat ini jantungnya berdegup demikian kencang.

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ayo kita keluar!" ajak si wanita sambil mengerlingkan _nakal_. "Ke apartemenmu? Atau punyaku saja?"

 _Is she crazy?_ Umpat Shindong. _Tidak butuh berdansa dulu? Atau berbasa-basi sejenak, sekedar mengobrol tentang apapun barangkali?_

"Ayo!" Shindong pun mengiyakannya.

Ia tidak perlu tahu motivasi wanita itu, apa pekerjaannya, atau penipuan apa yang direncanakannya malam ini—seandainya dia memang penipu. Ia berniat untuk tidak peduli. Sudah tiga puluh tahun hasrat biologisnya tak terpuaskan kecuali oleh para wanita pengibur yang kerap menghabiskan isi kantongnya dengan kenikmatan yang tak seberapa. Maka ia akan menikmati malam ini, bersama wanita cantik yang juga menginginkannya. Hanya ada satu hal yang perlu ia tahu tentang "kekasihnya" ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Ia bertanya sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping sang wanita.

"Luhan," jawab wanita itu dengan manis.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **LOVE ABUSE—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bagaimana kita datangi saja Lee _ahjumma_ dan kita bertanya langsung padanya?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berada di kantor Baekhyun.

Mereka berdiskusi mengenai semua kemungkinan yang dapat dilakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol tidak bersalah. Di sana hadir pula Jongin, yang secara khusus direkomendasikan oleh _Mr_. Kim untuk membantu Baekhyun dalam menyusun pembelaan atas Chanyeol. Sayangnya pertemuan yang digagas sejak siang hari itu belum menghasilkan titik terang meskipun saat ini udara tak lagi hangat dan mentari tak lagi bersinar.

"Itu tidak mungkin," Jongin menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kita dilarang untuk menemui saksi pihak lawan tanpa sepengetahuan pengacara mereka."

"Lagi pula," Baekhyun menyambut ucapan Jongin, "Seandainya bisa, hal apa yang mau kautanyakan padanya?"

"Entahlah, apa saja!" sahut Chanyeol tak yakin, "Mungkin kita bisa menanyakan apa yang sesungguhnya dilihat Lee _ahjumma_ malam itu."

"Itu sudah jelas, Chanyeol," sahut Baekhyun. "Apa lagi yang kaupikir dilihatnya malam itu selain perbuatan asusila yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padamu—yang menurut Kyungsoo dilakukan atas pemaksaanmu?!"

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang.

"Apakah sudah kauselidiki tentang masa lalu Kyungsoo, Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk, "Dia perempuan baik-baik, sejauh keterangan yang kuperoleh dari berbagai sumber. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha retail sedangkan ibunya adalah ibu rumah tangga yang jauh dari skandal gosip. Satu-satunya hal cacat yang dijumpai dari keluarga mereka adalah perceraian di antara kedua orang tua Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun merenung—terlihat sedang berpikir keras dengan keterangan yang diberikan oleh Jongin tadi.

Jongin balas bertanya, "Apakah kaupikir Kyungsoo pernah terlibat dalam skandal seksual? Video asusila? Perkawinan siri? Aborsi anak di luar nikah?"

"Hey…!" Sela Chanyeol. "Kasar sekali pertanyaanmu, Bung!"

"Jangan marah, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menenangkan. "Kita memang harus mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan, termasuk hal kelam yang mungkin disembunyikan Kyungsoo."

"Mengapa?" tanya Chanyeol tak puas. "Apa korelasinya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, tetapi yang jelas fakta ini sangatlah penting untuk membentuk keyakinan hakim."

Ia pun menjelaskan, "Perempuan baik-baik atau yang dikategorikan sebagai _Madonna_ mendapat dikotomi positif sehingga peluang untuk memenangkan perkara menjadi sangatlah besar. Sebaliknya, hakim mungkin akan membebaskan si pelaku jika yang menjadi korban adalah perempuan tidak baik. Riwayat seksual perempuan lagi-lagi menjadi pertimbangan dalam mekanisme hukum yang berlaku."

"Selama kau menjadi kekasihnya, apa ada tanda-tanda tertentu yang menunjukkan keanehan dalam hal keseksualitas Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin dengan nada meremehkan.

Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua rahangnya, berusaha menahan amarah atas hinaan yang dilontarkan Jongin. Dari awal perkenalan, Chanyeol sudah tidak menyukai laki-laki ini.

Sepanjang pertemuan, Jongin selalu berusaha menunjukkan kehebatan dengan jalan menjatuhkan Chanyeol di hadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menilai Jongin menaruh hati pada Baekhyun, namun ia kesal karena dilihatnya Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan Jongin ketimbang dengannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengetahui kebiasaan seksual Kyungsoo karena kami tidak pernah berhubungan sejauh itu," sahut Chanyeol dengan nada datar. "Hubungan di antara kami adalah hubungan yang sehat, seperti pasangan kekasih lain pada umumnya."

"Maksudmu, sehat karena memakai _pengaman_?" sindir Jongin. "Ha…ha…"

Tawa Jongin berhenti kala menyadari Chanyeol sudah bangkit berdiri untuk menyerangnya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa menerima penghinaan," ucapnya mengancam.

Jongin sama-sama bangkit, bersiap untuk melawan Chanyeol. Baik Jongin maupun Chanyeol tidak bergeming—keduanya siap dalam posisi menyerang.

"Hentikan!" seru Baekhyun. "Kalian ini kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap kedua laki-laki itu secara bergantian. "Aku tahu kalian lelah, aku juga! Tapi bisakah kita menyelesaikan pertemuan ini tanpa harus berselisih paham satu dengan yang lain? atau haruskah kita hentikan pertemuan saat ini juga?"

Jongin yang pertama kali mengalah. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Hal ini tak akan terjadi lagi."

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Laki-laki itu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk duduk kembali, namun segera ditepis oleh Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Aku bisa duduk sendiri," sembur Baekhyun.

Dalam hati Chanyeol merasa sudah memenangkan pertarungannya dengan Jongin. Ia gembira karena Baekhyun tidak smeudah itu menerima uluran tangan dari laki-laki lain.

 _Laki-laki lain?_

Chanyeol merasa malu sendiri. _Memangnya siapa dia, merasa sudah berhasil menjadi satu-satunya pria yang dekat di hati Baekhyun?_

Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum meringis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang naif dan sombong.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!" perintah Baekhyun.

"Aku punya ide!" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Bisakah kita menanyakan di mana Lee _ahjumma_ berada sewaktu aku memasuki Kyungsoo? Juga menanyakan apakah sebelumnya ia melihat ada orang lain yang datang atau tidak? Yah, pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu lah…"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ide Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau ini sangat terobsesi dengan Lee _ahjumma_?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Seluruh idemu hanya terpusat pada orang yang sama."

"Sekalian saja kautanyakan apakah ia melihat keseluruhan adegan mesum yang dipertontonkan olehmu dan Kyungsoo pada malam itu," ujar Jongin.

"Kurang ajar!" hardik Chanyeol." Kau sudah keterlaluan!"

Untuk kedua kalinya kedua pria itu siap bertarung. Hawa kebencian menyeruak dari antara mereka.

"Aku heran," seru Baekhyun. "Ada apa di antara kalian? Bagaimana mungkin dua orang pria dewasa yang bahkan baru bertemu kurang dari sehari bisa langsung saling membenci seperti ini?"

 _Aku tahu_ , batin Chanyeol.

 _Kurasa hanya kau satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti, Baekhyun—bahwa ketertutupan dan misterimu membuat banyak pria menaruh hati padamu. Termasuk Jongin yang mati-matian berusaha tampil menarik di hadapanmu._

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun," sahut Chanyeol penuh penyesalan. "Aku tidak bisa menguasai diri."

"Kita berdamai, ya!" Chanyeol menjulurkan kelingking tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

Ia mengerling ke arah Jongin yang tengah mengawasi mereka dengan tajam. Dalam hati ia terkekeh karena menyaksikan api cemburu berkobar dalam diri pria itu.

" _Eii~_ dasar kau ini." Baekhyun menanggapi selorohan Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Bahkan Baekhyun menurunkan kelingking laki-laki itu dengan genggamannya yang halus—membuat Jongin semakin kesal.

"Berlebihan sekali kau ini, seperti anak kecil saja!"

Keduanya slaing berbagi tawa—tak menyadari kepergian Jongin di antara mereka.

Chanyeol yang pertama kali melihat sosok Jongin keluar pintu kemudian berbelok ke kanan menuju arah lift.

 _Aku sudah menang!_ Soraknya dalam hati. _Si penganggu sudah pergi…_

"Jongin, _walk out…_ " canda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun celingak-celinguk mencari Jongin ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Sisa tawa pada wajahnya pupus seketika manakala menyadari _partner-_ nya itu sudah menghilang.

"Aneh," kata Baekhyun. "Sepertinya dia sedang tidak mood untuk berdiskusi."

Baekhyun menjadi kesal atas kepergian Jongin yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa pamit. "Hari ini dia memang suka marah-marah tidak jelas tanpa alasan." Gerutu Baekhyun. "Setidaknya dia bisa pamit dulu kalau mau pulang! Jangan main menghilang saja seperti ini! Aneh!"

Dia melihat ke arah Chanyeol kemudian berkata, "Maaf, kalau _partner-_ ku itu kurang sopan padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Chanyeol dengan santai.

Laki-laki itu meregangkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Kurasa tinggal kita berdua sekarang."

"Hehh…?"

Wajah Baekhyun mendadak pucat pasih dan tegang.

"Maaf…maaf…" sahut Chanyeol cepat. "Jangan salah paham! Aku tidak punya niat untuk menyakitimu, Baekhyun. Bahkan terlintas di pikiranku juga tidak pernah!"

Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

"Kukira… ah, sudahlah! Ayo kita bahas yang lain saja!"

Chanyeol mengangguk lega melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun yang menjadi tenang. Dan sedetik kemudian mimik wajahnya kembali serius.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa penasaran dengan petugas keamanan yang waktu itu kita temui. Hmm…siapa namanya, ya?"

"Pak Han…anak buahnya Jung _ahjussi_." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Iya, Pak Han!" Chanyeol mengiyakan. "Bagaimana? Apakah kita perlu menghubunginya lagi?"

Baekhyun merenung sebentar kemudian menggeleng. "Kurasa itu hanya akan buang-buang waktu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita tanyakan padanya. Dia mengaku tidak melihat apapun."

"Aku mengerti," Chanyeol terduduk dengan lesu.

"Jangan patah semangat!" Baekhyun menyemangati. "Jika kau murung seperti itu, akan sulit bagi kita mencari bukti yang sesuai."

Chanyeol mengangguk meski awan mendung masih menggelayut di wajahnya.

"Hmm…." Baekhyun Nampak berpikir keras.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun. Gurat-gurat halus di sekitar adhinya menunjukkan keseriusan. Tatapan matanya terfokus pada jawaban yang sedang dicarinya. Entah mengapa, namun Chanyeol merasa inilah pose tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya dari diri Baekhyun.

 _Mungkin karena keseriusannya itu berkaitan dengan masa depanku,_ pikir Chanyeol. _Hmm…sebuah pemikiran yang egois. Terlalu terpusat pada diri sendiri._

 _Tapi…Baekhyun memang sangat cantik._

 _Hampir tidak ada cela pada wajah cantiknya—matanya, hidung, bibir, semua begitu sempurna diciptakan oleh Tuhan baginya._

 _Baekhyun cantik dengan cara yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Wanita ini tidak membutuhkan kulit putih atau mata yang bulat seperti yang dimiliki Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun cantik karena dia memang cantik. Tak ada alasan untuk menilainya dengan cara sebaliknya._

"Bukti pertama yang harus kita cari, berkaitan dengan luka memar di tubuh Kyungsoo. Kita harus mematahkan anggapan bahwa kau telah melakukan kekerasan terhadap gadis itu, dan dengan demikian juga mematahkan asumsi adanya paksaan untuk berbuat asusila."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Chanyeol, terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ini sedikit sulit, memang," sahut Baekhyun. "Yang pasti kau membutuhkan alibi keberadaanmu di jam-jam tersebut."

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol terbelalak.

Ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting dan berharap tebakannya benar. "Baekhyun, aku menelepon Kyungsoo beberapa kali dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya—bahkan merekam beberapa pesan di _voice mailbox_ -nya."

"Jika kumintakan catatan itu pada operator seluler," Chanyeol berusaha menjawab kebingungan Baekhyun, "Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan alibi bahwa aku memang tidak berada di tempat kejadian saat penganiayaan terhadap Kyungsoo itu terjadi. Kita tinggal mencocokkan catatan itu dengan waktu dalam hasil visum Kyungsoo. Bagaimana? Apakah hal itu bisa dijadikan salah satu bukti yang meringankanku?"

"Sayangnya tidak," jawab Baekhyun dengan tandas—kembali menyurutkan semangat pria tampan itu yang sudah mulai bangkit. "Hasil visum Kyungsoo tidak mencantumkan pada menit ataupun detik berapa si korban dipukuli. Teknologi tersebut hanya bisa memberikan perkiraan waktu berdasarkan keadaan memar pada tubuh korban—dan itu dinyatakan dalam jam."

"Ya…itu benar," awan keputusasaan kembali mengantung di atas kepala Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, kita akan menemukan bukti lain." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan hati pria itu sekaligus merasa bersalah karena telah memberikan harapan palsu padanya.

 _Jalan buntu!_ Desah putus asa di benak Baekhyun.

 _Rasanya tidak akan ada jalan keluar bagi Chanyeol._

 _Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan keterlibatan Chanyeol dalam tindak pidana pencabulan iitu demikian pas—rasanya yang terjadi memang sudah sesuai dengan yang dituduhkan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tidak memiliki saksi, bukti, maupun alibi yang bisa berpihak padanya. Sebaliknya pihak Kyungsoo memiliki semua barang bukti yang bisa mendukung pernyataannya._

 _Kalau begini, hal terbaik yang mungkin bisa kuusahakan hanya memohon pengertian hakim untuk mengurangi masa pidana Chanyeol dari sembilan tahun menjadi kurang dari itu._

Baekhyun menunggu reaksi Chanyeol.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan Baekhyun untuk meringankan kekhawatiran dan penderitaan pria itu. bahkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya barusan cukup mencerminkan keyakinannya saat ini. Walaupun Baekhyun berusaha tetap optimis di hadapan Chanyeol.

Namun ia juga mengetahui kenyataan apa yang harus dihadapi pria itu saat hakim sudah menjatuhkan palu putusan.

"Baek, apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika terbukti bersalah?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol menusuk ke dalam hati Baekhyun—dan menyisakan perih di sana.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah?" tanya Baekhyun perlahan.

"Tidak juga," Chanyeol menerawang. "Hanya saja mungkin ini saatnya aku mulai berpikir realistis. Semua yang kaukatakan selama ini benar. Tanpa adanya bukti maupun saksi yang kuat di pihakku, takkan mungkin aku bisa lolos dari jeratan hukuman."

Baekhyun terdiam.

Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pria ini. Ternyata dalam keadaan didesak di sana-sini, hati manusia seperti bola. Ia mampu bergulir ke manapun ia mau, kadangkala dipenuhi keyakinan dan harapan namun tak jarang juga diliputi kekecewaan dan putus asa.

"Jika kau diputuskan bersalah," kata Baekhyun akhirnya, "kau akan menjalani hari-harimu di balik penjara."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Semangatnya sudah luntur dan tidak bisa dibangun lagi.

"Tetapi, kau akan ada harapan untuk segala hal." Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap menghembuskan optimism dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Untuk sampai pada keputusan bersalah seorang hakim harus meyakini sekurang-kurangnya dua alat bukti yang dianggap sah. Sampai saat ini kupikir pihak penyelidik juga belum bisa membuktikan dengan pasti bahwa kaulah pelaku pelecehan seksual terhadap Kyungsoo. Nyatanya, sampai sekarang kau belum ditahan, kan? Itu karena belum ada bukti awal yang kuat berkaitan dengan kasusmu."

"Tetapi cepat atau lambat polisi akan datang untuk menangkapku. Iya kan, Baekhyun?"

"Mungkin saja." Nada suara tidak yakin terungkap dari perkataannya.

"Kapan aku akan ditangkap, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun memandang pria itu dan berusaha tersenyum, "Chanyeol, hal semacam itu tidak bisa diperkirakan. Lagipula aku bukan polisi—mana tahu aku?"

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bersikeras. "Setidaknya kau bisa memperkirakan waktunya. Jawab aku, Baekhyun! Kapan aku akan ditangkap?"

Dengan lesu Baekhyun menjawab, "Segera setelah Lee _ahjumma_ memberikan kesaksiannya. Kudengar rencananya hari ini, tetapi dibatalkan karena alasan kesehatan. Mungkin kesaksian beliau akan diambil dalam dua atau tiga hari yang akan datang."

Chanyeol kembali merenung, "Jika memang hanya dua hari waktuku untuk menghirup kebebasan, maka waktu-waktu ini harus kepergunakan dengan baik. Mungkin setelahnya aku tidak akan pernah bebas lagi untuk jangka waktu yang lama."

"Jika memang kau diputuskan bersalah di pengadilan negeri, kita akan mengajukan upaya hukum berikutnya; banding ke pengadilan tinggi, bahkan kalau perlu sampai dengan kasasi ke Mahkammah Agung. Jangan menyerah sekarang, _oke_?"

Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol namun pria itu hanya mengangguk sambil menatap kosong.

"Aku belum memberitahukan ayah dan ibuku mengenai masalah ini. Apa reaksi mereka saat tahu anaknya akan masuk penjara? Mungkin mereka akan jatuh sakit, apalagi ibu menderita penyakit jantung. Mungkin beliau akan…"

"Cukup, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol, "Tak ada gunanya merancang masa depan, apalagi jika sifatnya buruk dan suram. Itu adalah haknya Tuhan. Kita manusia cukup menjalani kehidupan hari ini dengan ikhlas dan tetap berjuang untuk masa depan kita."

Chanyeol terpaku sejenak.

"Apakah itu yang kaulakukan untuk menjalani hidup setelah kejadian tragis yang menimpamu?" tanyanya perlahan, "tetap menjalani hidup dengan ikhlas padahal ayahmu meninggal dan ibumu sakit?"

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bergetar mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol namun ia tetap menjawab, "Ya, itulah yang kulakukan. Menjalani hidup dengan ikhlas."

Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan selain bersyukur atas segala hal yang diberikan Sang Pencipta? Aku hanya berharap, seiring waktu Tuhan akan menyembuhkan luka di hatiku dan menggantikannya dengan semua kenangan indah akan ibu dan ayahku."

"Aku kagum padamu," sahut Chanyeol, "Pada ketegaran dan semangatmu. Tak pernah kutemukan sosok wanita sepertimu, Baekhyun."

Saat mengatakannya Chanyeol telah berada tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

Perlahan-perlahan ia menurunkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi kiri wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **To Be Continued—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Up!**

 **Maaf ya lama kali aku ngepost nya. Aku punya kesibukan juga soalnya, aku lagi banyak tugas dan juga kegiatan jadi nggak sempat buat ngetik. Dan maaf ya buat readers yang sering nge-LINE aku—terkadang aku balasnya singkat doang. Nggak bermaksud gimana gitu? Aku lagi pusing kali sama semester ini. Masuk kuliah langsung bejibun tugasnya.**

 **Semoga penantian kalian terbayar dengan chapter ini—kalaupun nggak panjang-panjang kali lah tapi jadilah kan hehehehe.**

 **Untuk next chapter bakalan di usahain kalau nggak sibuk. Tapi kedepannya bakalan sibuk banget deh hehehehehe Tapi pokoknya ditunggu aja, mana tau kan ntar ada free time—itupun kalau nggak kebablasan buat tidur atau jalan-jalan hihihihi /ditabok/**

 **Oke, sekian dulu dariku… KAMSAHAMNIDA**


	11. Chapter 11 : INFORMATION

Hey, long time no see everyone~

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya dengan kalian atas tindakan tidak tanggung jawabnya aku untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini. Walaupun kuakui kalian menyukai cerita ini dan bahkan menunggu kelanjutannya. Maaf aku PHP-in kalian semua yang berujung dengan ketidakpastian update ku. Sebelumnya maaf aku sempat menghilang dari sini dan beralih menjadi readers di beberapa cerita _sunbae-nim,_ aku nggak bermaksud membuat kalian menunggu dan bahkan aku sempat berniat mau menghapus akun ini setelah sesuatu dulu terjadi karena beberapa komentar yang bikin aku malas melanjutkan cerita. Mohon maaf kalau aku jadi sensitif karena tersinggung dengan komentar haters. Because, i'm just a human guys dan selalu mempunyai masalah.

Dan setelah dipikir-pikir juga dari kemarin setelah melihat akun ini, aku mulai berpikir untuk melanjutkan asalkan kalian mau menunggu beberapa saat karena aku juga sibuk dengan urusan kehidupan nyataku yang harus ku selesaikan.

Bagi yang mau menunggu aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Semoga cerita ini lanjut sampai ending :)

Oke, see you next time guys :) Bye~

XOXO,

Byun Jae


	12. Chapter 12

_**A New Fanfiction of EXO,**_

 _ **EXO―Genderswitch―ChanBaek's couple**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**_

 _ **Luhan (GS)**_

 _ **And suprising guest next chapter!**_

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **EXO―Dan beserta cast yang lain milik Tuhan, milik Orang Tua mereka, dan milik Agency mereka masing-masing.**_

 _ **NO BASH―NO SILENT READERS―DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

* * *

Minggu pagi merupakan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap orang untuk beristirahat sejenak dari aktifitas padat. Suasana cerah seperti biasanya bagaimana matahari tidak terlihat malu-malu untuk kembali muncul menyapa alam semesta dan seolah mengajak para makhluk di bumi untuk menikmati harinya.

Semua kehidupan ini berjalan begitu menyenangkan kecuali di salah satu apartemen elit di kawasan Gangnam itu; Baekhyun masih terlelap di kasurnya, bergelung di bawah selimut tebal, tidak menghiraukan suara burung-burung yang berkicau seperti alarm untuk membangunkannya. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena pikirannya penuh dengan Chanyeol.

Pria itu telah melanggar batas profesinya ketika ia mencium pipi Baekhyun. Kecupannya saat itu begitu lembut, bahkan hampir tidak terasa seandainya saja Baekhyun berada dalam keadaan terjaga penuh. Baekhyun seperti terbakar. Lidahnya kelu tak mampu berkata-kata. Saat itu ia hanya bisa menangis—linangan air mata menghujani pipinya tak tertahankan. Taka da seorangpun, bahkan dirinya sendiri, yang mampu menjabarkan perasaannya saat itu. Apakah marah? Takut terluka, ataukah senang? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Sepanjang malam ia berusaha mencari tahu, namun yang tersisa hanyalah rasa pening karena menahan kantuk. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Ia tertidur dengan tangan masih memegang pipi kirinya, tempat dimana Chanyeol menciumnya.

Baekhyun merasa belum lama tertidur saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dering pertama menariknya dari dunia mimpinya. Yang kedua membukakan matanya. Yang ketiga membuatnya tersadar.

"Astaga, siapa pagi-pagi yang datang ke apartemenku?" gerutunya.

Namun bel apartemennya dengan tidak berdosanya selalu berbunyi membuatnya geram bukan main dan buru-buru ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar kamar menyongsong pintu apartemennya dengan ekspresi kesal dan berantakkan sehabis bangun tidur.

Tanpa sempat melihat dari intercom. Baekhyun sudah memegang kenop pintu apartemennya, lalu menariknya hingga pintu itu terbuka, dan memperlihatkan sosok pria yang senyum cerahnya sudah berdiri di depan sana.

"Chanyeol…"

Keheranan jelas tergambar dari wajah Baekhyun ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wanita di hadapannya sekarang. Masih mengenakan piyama dan wajahnya masih terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun." sapanya ramah tanpa meninggalkan senyum cerahnya yang super tampan. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Iya, tidurku nyenyak. Ke…" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyelonong masuk ke dalam apartemennya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung didepan pintu.

Chanyeol merasa tidak ada jejak kaki yang mengikutinya dari belakang membalikkan tubuhnya dan masih melihat Baekhyun yang masih berdiri menatapnya.

"Kenapa berdiri disitu?" tanyanya heran menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun melangkah mendekatinya, lalu kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun datar. "Ada perkembangan dalam kasusmu?"

Chanyeol berdecak, Ia mengambil tempat duduk disamping Baekhyun. " _Ya_! aku kesini bukan untuk membahas kasus. Apa kau tidak bosan?" sahutnya dengan rotasi mata malas.

"Lantas?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

"Jalan-jalan?" Baekhyun semakin heran. Ia belum lama mengenal Chanyeol tetapi sifat pria ini sudah begitu jelas terlihat. Chanyeol suka sekali membuat kejutan, seringkali bertindak seenaknya, kadangkala kekanak-kanakkan, suka memaksa, tapi sungguh apa Baekhyun harus mengakuinya untuk satu ini. Chanyeol itu sangat tampan, apalagi dengan t-shirt polo hitam yang melekat ditubuh atletisnya.

Astaga, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka jalan-jalan," Akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab. Dia melipat kedua tangan di dada berusaha menunjukkan tekadnya menolak ajakan Chanyeol. " _Kemarin menciumku, sekarang mengajakku jalan-jalan… Apa maunya pria satu ini_?" batin Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Kau menolakku?" Chanyeol menatapnya kecewa, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap melihat tatapan kecewa dari wajah pria tampan itu.

"B—Bukan…" Baekhyun gelagapan tidak ada kata yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk menyangkalnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Ini hari ulang tahunku." ucapnya lirih.

"Tapi kau bisa merayakannya dengan teman-temanmu!" Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk penjara dan aku tidak mau melewatkan ulang tahun terakhirku ini sendirian."

Ucapan Chanyeol yang terakhir membuat Baekhyun mempertimbangkan ajakan pria itu. Baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah di dalam hatinya menyesal sudah membuat pria sebaik Chanyeol kecewa. Di saat seperti ini Chanyeol seharusnya mendapat dukungan dari keluarganya dan juga dari orang-orang terdekatnya dan memberinya hiburan dalam masa-masa sulit seperti sekarang.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana?" Chanyeol menahan tangannya menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Mau mandi. Tidak mungkin aku pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Chanyeol mendengar jawaban Baekhyun tersenyum dengan puas dan akhirnya menunggu Baekhyun untuk bersiap-siap.

* * *

 _ **LOVE ABUSE**_

* * *

Mereka memarkirkan mobil sedikit jauh dari pintu masuk Lotte World, karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu sekaligus liburan bagi anak-anak sekolah.

Pengunjung yang datang bukan hanya berasal dari Seoul saja melainkan dari kota lain dan juga mancanegara, karena betapa terkenalnya tempat wahana bermain ini setelah banyak di jadikan tempat lokasi syuting drama-drama dan juga variety show. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpaksa harus berjalan sedikit jauh menuju wahana bermain yang dituju mereka berdua.

Hari sudah siang dan panas teriknya mulai terasa. Namun semangat keduanya untuk bersenang-senang tidaklah surut. Bahkan Chanyeol telah bertekad untuk memanjakan Baekhyun hari ini.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku mau beli tiket dulu," ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun mengiyakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian hingga akhirnya Chanyeol kembali ke tempat semula—namun Baekhyun tidak ada di sana.

Perasaan kalut pun menyergapnya.

Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah anak kecil yang akan diculik atau hilang karena tak tahu arah, namun entah mengapa ia sungguh khawatir tidak menemukan Baekhyun di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya. Ia mengawasi semua tempat berusaha mencari Baekhyun melalui matanya namun bahkan batang hidung wanita itu tidak terlihat juga.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. Chanyeol dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat senyum manis itu.

"Hey, selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya mengenggam sebuah es krim sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa sebuah boneka rilakkuma.

Melihat kembali sosok Baekhyun di hadapannya membuat Chanyeol luar biasa lega. Ingin rasanya memeluk wanita itu dan memastikannya tidak menghilang lagi secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat membeli kue, jadi tiup lilinnya diganti dengan makan es krim saja," kata Baekhyun seraya menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

Di cuaca yang sedang panas seperti hari ini, es krim itu sudah mulai meleleh. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia tetap menerima pemberian Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

"Ayo, foto dulu dengan hadiahmu!" pinta Baekhyun. "Jangan lupa bawa ini juga!" Menyerahkan boneka rilakkumanya.

Chanyeol tidak menolak. Ia bahkan tertawa dengan sangat lebar manakala kamera mengambil gambarnya berkali-kali.

"Lalu, kenapa kau beli boneka ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Ia menikmati es krim pemberian Baekhyun, bahkan menjilati lelehan es krim yang ikut mengotori tangannya.

"Kupikir boneka ini lucu dan cocok kujadikan kado ulang tahunmu." jawab Baekhyun.

"Boneka?" Chanyeol melihat boneka itu kembali, lalu tatapannya ia arahkan kembali ke arah Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya, "Aku ini pria tampan dan gagah kau berikan boneka?"

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, "Bukan bentuk dari hadiahnya yang penting. Kau harus melihat makna dari kado ini," kata Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa?"

Sambil tersenyum jahil Baekhyun menjelaskan, "Karena ia mirip sepertiku. Lihat saja mata dan dan bibirnya itu. Mirip tidak denganku?" Baekhyun menunjuk wajahnya yang langsung mendapat tawa lebar dari Chanyeol melihat bagaimana wanita itu diam-diam menggombalinya.

Apa Baekhyun baru saja mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol bisa mengingat dirinya jika melihat boneka itu?

"Kenapa tertawa?" Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut membuat Chanyeol seketika menghentikan tawanya karena sangat gemas melihat ekspresi itu, rasanya ingin Chanyeol mencubiti pipi wanita itu.

Sebelum Chanyeol melancarkan aksinya ingin mencubiti pipi Baekhyun. Dalam sekali gerakan Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Ayo, pria tampan ini akan mengajak wanita imut ini bersenang-senang dan akan menjaganya agar tidak menghilang lagi seperti tadi."

Ia menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam dan membuat hati wanita itu tercekat.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantung Baekhyun berdebar sangat kencan dan perutnya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitikinya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, tak kuasa menahan rasa panas yang sudah menjalari kedua pipinya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan pria itu menguasainya. Jari-jemari mereka bertaut, demikian hangat dan kuat. Sensasi yang dirasakan Baekhyun tidak hanya di telapak tangannya, namun lebih dari itu menular ke setiap saraf yang ada di tubuhnya—mulai dari kaki hingga ujung kepala, mulai dari lengan hingga ke hatinya.

Otaknya tiba-tiba seperti lumpuh. Baekhyun bahkan tidak dapat merasakan di mana kedua kakinya bertumpu. Dia bagaikan melayang dan hilang keseimbangan. Hanya tangan Chanyeol yang menopangnya, menahannya agar tak jatuh.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol berbisik memanggil namanya.

Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Baekhyun sungguh berharap bahwa debaran di hatinya saat ini adalah kesalahpahaman, bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan lagi memandangnya seperti tadi. Namun nyatanya tak sedetikpun mata coklat itu mengalihkan pandangan dari Baekhyun. Ia bagaikan terseret masuk ke dalam sebuah lautan teramat dalam. Tatapan pria itu menghanyutkannya dalam pusaran gelombang sekaligus membawanya dalam sebuah ketenangan. Saat itu, Baekhyun merasa hanya Chanyeol yang mampu memahami isi hatinya, pribadinya, pemikirannya—segala hal yang ada di dirinya, lebih daripada semua orang lain yang ada di dekatnya atau bahkan orang-orang yang menganggap Baekhyun sebagai temannya.

" _Ini salah, benar-benar salah_!" pekik Baekhyun dalam hati, " _Tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan ini_."

"Hmm… Chanyeol, maaf, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Baekhyun pada pria itu. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Chanyeol masih menatapnya, kali ini meminta penjelasan lewat tatapannya.

"Begini… aku pengacaramu. Jika kita bergandengan tangan akan melanggar kode etikku sebagai pengacara," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tidak, jika hubungan kita adalah pertemanan biasa." Chanyeol menyanggah. "Kecuali… kalau kau memiliki perasaan istimewa padaku…" lanjutnya perlahan.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

Jawaban itu terlalu cepat dikatakan hingga Baekhyun khawatir jika Chanyeol akan mengetahui kebohongannya.

"Kita hanya berteman," lanjutnya sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak ada perasaan lain dalam hatiku selain menghargaimu sebagai klien."

Hening sejenak sebelum Chanyeol bersuara, "Aku juga demikian."

Pria itu memperkuat genggamannya. "Kita _hanya berteman_ dan aku membutuhkanmu sebagai pengacaraku."

Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, "Tetapi hari ini aku ingin melupakan semua masalah yang ada. Hanya untuk hari ini, kita bersenang-senang? Hanya hari ini saja, ijinkan aku memilikimu sebagai sahabat. Ijinkan aku berbagi saat-saat terakhir dalam kebebasanku ini, _bersamamu_."

Baekhyun mengalah.

Dan membiarkan tangan Chanyeol mengenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Aku sudah kembali.**

 **Pada kangen aku atau CHANBAEK, sih? Pasti aku kan /disambit/**

 **Sorry ya cuma sedikit begini ku lanjutin, penting aku kembali dan melanjutkan.**

 **Ohya, kalau mau baca cerita singkatku. Nggak cerita singkat sih, semacam narasi cerita CHANBAEK dan kawan-kawan silahkan follow instagram aku Bluespring17**

 **Aku baru posting satu narasi dari Baekhyun dan sebenarnya aku mau kasih tebak-tebakkan disana. Mana tau kan aku bisa kasih hadiah bagi siapa yang bisa nebak hehehehehe**

 **Jangan lupa kawan-kawan, kotak review butuh belaian kalian. Jangan lupa!**

 **Oke, see you next time guys.**


End file.
